Riddle Me This
by rukia23
Summary: Humans easily gave up on riddles they couldn't solve and that suited Alexis just fine. She didn't want to be solved, she liked being a riddle, but things never do work out the way we want. Demons don't give up as easily as humans, after all. There's a good bit of GreyxOc, some SebxOc.. Final pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1 That Woman: Introductions

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue: Introductions **

"I still don't see why we need to attend. It's not like we don't see these people often enough."

"Her Majesty has requested our presence and we are at her disposal. If she wishes us to be at this party, then we will be at this party."

"Fine, fine," the young Earl Grey sighed boredly, waving a pale hand flippantly. His shaggy silver hair framed his face elegantly and his white and black ensemble was neatly pressed and obsessively clean. A polished sword hung low on his right hip and bounced off of his leg with each step he took. "Let's just hope the entertainment is worthwhile."

"I hear that there's a young woman who has been asked to sing by her majesty herself tonight, no one has any idea who she is, but she's supposed to be quite amazing," his companion replied. He was taller than his partner, but dressed quite similarly if not a bit less ostentatiously.

"Beautiful, too?" Grey smirked with an almost childish delight at the idea.

"Really, Grey, there are more important things than aesthetics."

The young man shrugged, not entirely convinced by his partner's lacking argument. "Perhaps, but those things are far less enjoyable, Phipps."

While his companion rolled his eyes and chose to refrain from replying he also pushed open a set of double doors that opened onto a balcony and a grand curving staircase. The staircase led to a large ballroom that was full of people in richly colored dresses and suits.

They had expected the grand room to be full of noise, of chattering and laughing, glasses clinking while toasts were exchanged over menial achievements, but instead the large, lavish room was oddly quiet. Except it wasn't. The sound of a string quartet floated up to him, their notes rising above the room and hovering there while beneath them a voice sang.

It was a woman, singing her portion of the song '_Death and the Lady_', Grey had heard the song before of course, but never before had he heard it sung so beautifully, so hauntingly. He could feel a chill in his bones as goose pimples formed on his skin. He barely noticed that Phipps was already halfway down the stairs, he was mesmerized by the voice and he was searching out the owner of it just as every other person in the room was.

When his eyes finally found her, he couldn't help but to stare as their eyes seemed to meet despite the fact that she was clear on the opposite side of the large room. He thought he saw her smile, an angelic, innocent smile that was out of place in a room full of nobility and aristocracy that only smiled to gain something.

He remained transfixed at the top of the stairs, staring at the woman who was so pale she almost seemed to be glowing from within. Her snow white hair had been curled and pinned back simply, but gracefully and he thought he could see an odd strip of black hair pulled away from her crown, but it could easily have been a ribbon as well. She was dressed in a vibrant white gown, accented with fine black lace. The long white sleeves were reminiscent of the sleeves on his own coat, folded over and detailed with small silver buttons and black lining. The sleeves rose to a high neck that was secured with black ribbon. He thought the entire ensemble to be oddly similar to the uniforms that the Queen's private secretarial officers, such as himself and Phipps, wore.

When the song came to an end and she released the last note it took a few moments for the spell she had weaved over the crowd to break. When it did a thunderous applause filled the space with deafening noise. Cringing at the sudden din, Grey shook off the last remaining tendrils of the woman's haunting voice and followed after Phipps. They made their way through the crowd, greeting and chatting with those that noticed them until they were finally able to approach the high backed, padded chair that Queen Victoria herself sat in. The elderly woman was chatting with someone that they couldn't yet see and she appeared to be enjoying the conversation, it was one of the first times that Grey could remember seeing the woman smile since the loss of her husband.

He approached curiously, but when the Queen turned her attention to him, he kept himself from looking to see who she was conversing with so that he could properly greet her. Phipps bowed just as he did and they exchanged the usual, respectful greetings.

"Charles, and Charles, this is an old friend of mine," the Queen said, gesturing to the songstress in white and black that stood a few feet away. "Miss Alexis Blair."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," Phipps greeted the young woman, bowing at the waist and ducking his head respectfully. "I am Charles Phipps, an officer of Her Majesty the Queen."

She curtsied in response, smiling and replying, "Pleased to meet you as well, my lord." She turned to Grey then, a glimmer in her eye as she curtsied to him.

He bowed, realizing he hadn't yet done so, it was a bit sloppy, but he didn't really care. "Earl Charles Grey, milady." He noticed that the ribbon around her neck had a black cameo dangling from it with a side profile of the Queen herself on it. It was the exact same pendant the queen's secretarial officers wore over their hearts secured with a pin decorated with a white ribbon. He frowned, but said nothing.

"I do believe that I have had enough fun for one evening." The queen rose to her feet, letting a young man who wore sunglasses and a serious expression hold his arm out for so she could right herself and he could lead her out of the ballroom. "I believe we had a few things to discuss," she said looking back at both Phipps and Grey. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me? Alexis, my dear, you as well."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Alexis agreed. She folded her hands primly in front of herself, letting them rest on the skirt of her dress and began to follow obediently behind the queen.

Phipps stopped her with a respectful bow and offered her his arm. "If I may, my lady."

"Of course, thank you," she replied, smiling pleasantly as she let her arm become firmly wrapped around his.

Grey followed along behind them, eying the mysterious young woman that the queen was inviting to her personal chambers with a curious suspicion. The longer he looked at her the more beautiful he realized she was despite how simple he had thought her appearance. Her pale skin appeared to be free of any powder, but yet it almost seemed to glow with an other worldly light. Her cheek bones were softly angled and naturally tinged a pale pink. Her eyes he couldn't get a good look at, but they appeared to be a pale gray that nicely accentuated her pale, porcelain like skin. The strip of black he had seen in her hair proved to be a thin section of her hair that was a striking contrast to the rest. She walked with her shoulders back and her head held high, he could detect an air of nobility in her manner, but at the same time he sensed something else from her. Some kind of power that radiated from her entire being, he wasn't sure if it was threatening or not, but it was unsettling all the same.

He frowned. "What are you?" He asked without really thinking about the question.

Phipps and the young woman stopped. Phipps looked about to speak up for the woman, but she smiled as the queen spoke instead.

"That will all be explained soon, Grey, be patient."

The woman continued to stare at him a moment, a smile that said she was amused by his suspicion of her. He unconsciously rested his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side and narrowed his eyes as she turned away to be once again led along beside Phipps.

"I don't recommend drawing your sword, Earl Grey," Alexis said, not once turning to look back at him. "It would not end well for you."

His eyes flickered and his teeth scraped together.

They walked on in silence until reaching the rooms of the queen, entering into a parlor the queen sat herself down in a soft chair near the fireplace that had a small fire warming the large room.

Alexis took a seat on a couch to the queen's right while Grey and Phipps remained standing, as did the young man that had escorted Her Majesty. Grey didn't take his eyes from Alexis, but whether the woman noticed or cared he couldn't tell.

"Alexis, it is alright to call you that, isn't it? Or have you changed your name again, dear?" The queen asked.

"Your Majesty may call me whatever she wishes. My name is what you decide it to be."

"Ah, yes, well, I do forget some of the specifics of the contract."

"I am yours to use however you would like, Your Majesty. That's the most important part."

"How long has it been?" The queen wondered aloud. "Since you first began serving the royal family?"

"It's not the royal family that I serve, it's the current ruler of the country. The royal family has changed many times over the centuries after all, I wouldn't be here if I was contracted to the royal family I first served seeing as how I began serving over three-hundred years ago," Alexis answered easily.

"You mean your family, not yourself-"

"No, Lord Phipps," Alexis cut in with a slight smirk on her pink lips and a playful glimmer in her gray eyes. "I do not mean my family. My family would never have allowed the contract, which is why I entered into it, because as long as I am contracted I am of no use to them and I can be left mostly in peace."

"What are you?" Grey asked harshly.

"What would you like me to be?" She inquired, bemused.

"Now don't tease him, he's not one for demons or angels." The Queen said.

"No?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"If I can't run it through with my sword then-"

"It doesn't exist?" Alexis cut in, smiling when the earl twitched. "I assure you there are things you can run through with your sword, Lord Grey, that are not human but will take the shape of one. Not that it would matter, your sword wouldn't kill many of them. Myself included."

Taking this as a sort of challenge, Grey drew his sword in one fluid movement and soared through the air towards Alexis. Only she was no longer on the couch, she was beside Phipps with his sword held in her hand. She looked completely at ease as he flew at her, swiping, slashing, cutting, lunging. She blocked each move effortlessly and it only infuriated him more.

His movements sped up and he leapt over her, she blocked his sword but her skirts hindered her own movements and she scowled as he managed a cut across her cheek. She frowned at the blood that spilled from the cut as she touched her cheek with her fingertips and sighed.

"Impressive. It's been sometime since I've seen my own blood," Alexis muttered absently. "Usually I would be more than happy to allow you to have your way so I could prove my own point, but this is a new dress from Her Majesty and I have no desire to ruin it." With a flick of her wrist and a rustling of skirts, she smiled as she disarmed the earl and held the point of her borrowed sword against his neck. "You can run me through some other time, my lord, but I must assure you that I am not human. For now you're just going to have to take my word for it."

"And mine, as well. Alexis dear, leave the poor boy alone, it's not everyday someone learns that there are such things as as angels and demons," the queen scolded lightly.

Lowering the sword, she bowed her head to the Earl. "Forgive me, it seems I got carried away."

"So what are you exactly? An angel or a demon?" Grey asked skeptically.

She smiled as she returned Phipps's sword. "That's not as easy a question as one would think."

"Seems pretty straight forward to me," Grey replied haughtily.

Her smile grew. "I'm whichever one you'd like me to be. Though if it helps then I'll offer this; A demon will usually only ever enter into a contract with a human because they wish to devour their soul as sustenance. I have no need of souls."

* * *

><p>~AN~

I really shouldn't be doing this... Starting a new story while I still have five that are being neglected... -sigh- Well, this won't be getting updated often, but maybe now that it's out of my head and a chapter is posted I can focus on my other works.

Please review and let me know what you think, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 That Woman: Getting Along

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Along**

"Sometimes I wonder about the sense of humor of royalty," Alexis commented dryly. She tweaked a delicately curved snow white brow at the man across from her in the rocking carriage. He was not pleased with her presence, he looked as if he'd eaten something rotten and hadn't been able to get the taste out of his mouth in fact. She sighed, it wasn't the first time she had encountered someone who had no desire to have a being that wasn't human anywhere near them. Getting along with those people always proved to be interesting. All she could do was make the best of it. "Twisted, if you ask me. Judging by the sour look on your face I'm going to assume you agree?" She sighed again, heavily, when she was ignored and folded her hands in her lap as she turned to stare out of the window.

It was dark and if she had been human all she would likely have been able to see would have been the glow of the lantern jostling from where it hung at the front of the carriage. Since she was not human she could see the hills stretching out before her, smooth and dark. Stone manors dotted the wide open expanse, lights flickering in the distance from windows that likely provided excellent views of the countryside during the day.

"Where are we going anyway? Isn't the Grey estate rather far?" Alexis inquired conversationally, glancing at her unhappy companion and wondering if she would receive an answer.

Intelligent eyes studied her with unmasked dislike as the Earl relaxed into his seat. He was still ready to spring at the first sign of danger, Alexis could see it in the way his shoulders were still straight and the set of his jaw. "I don't like staying in Buckingham Palace. There are too many distractions and I only get an apartment suite, not the entire grounds to use. I just became earl so I have a small estate here on the outskirts of London I like to use. It's easier to get my work done," he replied, a hint of arrogance lacing his tone.

"I suppose that makes sense."

Grey studied the woman out of the corner of his eyes for a moment. "You seem very human."

She chuckled and offered a small shrug of a shoulder. "I've spent most of my life amongst humans. I prefer their company over that of my own kind."

"And what is your kind exactly?" Grey inquired, he tried to seem as disinterested as possible as he lazed on the seat across from her, but his sparkling intelligent eyes gave away his mistrust and curiosity.

A frown creased the soft angles of her face and she turned to look out of the window again. "It doesn't matter. I no longer associate with them."

Her eyes looked dark and empty as she stared out of the window it was almost as if she were staring at something only her eyes could see. Leaning into his seat and actually relaxing slightly, the young Earl Grey studied the woman across from him. She appeared no older than twenty, but her earlier statement about serving the royal family led him to believe she was well over three hundred years old. He wasn't sure he believed it, but the queen herself had said that this beautifully innocent looking young woman was not human. If the queen herself confirmed it, he was in no place to say she was wrong nor did he have any reason to believe she was lying.

The carriage shuddered as the wheels clattered over uneven stone and Alexis blinked, her eyes refocusing and gaining some of the light that had been in them moments before. She refocused her attention on the silvery haired man across from her and smiled softly as if she knew something he did not. "I would never harm your precious queen, nor will I harm you unless Her Majesty herself ordered me to do so. You have nothing to fear from me. I will protect you with all of my strength since Her Majesty has commanded me to obey you as if you were my master, not her. You have no reason to trust me, you don't know me, but you have my word that no harm will come to you while I am by your side."

Grey watched her as she lowered her head in a gesture of subservience and even raised a her right hand to place it over her left breast, where her heart would be. He didn't get the sense she was lying to him and while there was something unnatural about her presence, it was hardly threatening. "You sound as if you're my guardian angel," he remarked wryly, his body unconsciously beginning to truly relax.

"Something like that I suppose. Though I hardly think you need one," she replied, brushing her fingers over her cheek while her lips twitched into a partial frown. The cut he had inflicted had healed, but she could still remember the feel of the blood beneath her fingertips. "It's been a long time since I've met someone as skilled with the sword as you. You actually managed to draw blood, it has been several hundred years since anyone last managed that."

"You were impressive," he mumbled sourly, glancing out the window and shifting restlessly in his seat.

"I got the sense that you liked fighting, yet you seem unhappy about our earlier little spar." The comment was innocent yet curious as she leaned back into her seat and let the smallest of amused smiles begin to form on her lips.

"It's not often I get to play with anyone who actually proves to be any fun," he said with a wicked smile. "I would have liked to play longer."

A white brow rose in amusement and a corner of her pink lips twitched. "Perhaps we can play again soon."

* * *

><p>"You're better than you let on at the palace," Alexis observed, frowning stubbornly while wiping away a trail of bright red blood from her cheek. "That's the third time you've managed to scratch me today." She looked down at a tear in the fabric of the black and white hounds-tooth vest she wore, she could see the tattered white of her chemise that was stained a deep crimson beneath it. "If I didn't know any better, my lord, I'd think you were trying to kill me."<p>

Grey grinned playfully at her, studying her from a few feet away on the well kept lawn of his home away from home. "I would never hurt my precious angel," he replied as if offended though his grin said he was nothing but amused.

"Yes you would... And since when was I your '_precious angel_'? You hated me not five days ago and I highly doubt that has changed." Alexis wiped the smear of blood from her hand onto her black pants with a barely covered snort of disdain.

Shrugging as if that was so far in the past it no long mattered, he sauntered over to a table where a cool pitcher of water sat sweating invitingly. A glass was filled and handed to him by an older butler as he took a seat in the shade provided by an umbrella over the table.

Handing her sword to a young boy who had jogged over to her, Alexis made her way to the table to sit opposite of Grey. She gratefully accepted a glass of water and sipped it while leaning back into her seat. "You received orders this afternoon, didn't you? Do we have an assignment?"

"We do."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Alexis inquired.

He grinned. "No."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Grey," Alexis huffed in exasperation, folding her arms over her chest while she glared down at the unmoving form on the lavish bed in front of her. "You told me to wake you at six. It's six thirty. Now get up, you lazy oaf."<p>

The slim form beneath the sheets shifted and rolled over. The sheets were pushed aside to reveal a sleepy gray eye beneath disheveled white hair. "I'm still tired. Go away."

"No."

"I order you to go away and let me sleep. Is that better?" Grey muttered, pulling the sheets back over his head.

"No, it's not better and I'm not leaving," Alexis snapped in exasperation. "We have work to do today, by orders of my _actual_ master."

"So boring," he complained childishly as he buried himself beneath the sheets again. "I don't want to go check up on some dead family of nobles. I think I'm being punished again. First, I end up stuck with you and now this. I wonder what I did to-"

"For goodness' sake, Grey," Alexis cried, grabbing a fistful of his sheets and pulling them off of his body in one swift, yet gracefully dainty flick of her wrist. She let the sheet flutter to the ground behind her while she put her hands on her hips and drummed her manicured nails impatiently. "Up. Now." She stared at Grey's back, he was shirtless and wore only a pair of linen breeches. She would have found him to be extremely handsome if she weren't so annoyed with him.

"You're no fun." Sitting up in his bed, he threw a contemptuous look at Alexis and rubbed at his eyes while yawning.

"Put some clothes on and hurry up, I'll see to it that the carriage is ready." She turned to leave when Grey was suddenly at her side, smirking at her. "What?" She asked guardedly.

"I need you to stay and help me dress."

"I've already set your things out, I'm sure you can manage on your own."

His smirk grew into an almost lecherous grin. "I order you to stay and help me."

Alexis's eyebrow twitched. "You're evil."

Laughing at her reply, Grey spun away from her and sauntered arrogantly over to a wardrobe that sat beside a large three sided mirror. His clothing had indeed been laid out neatly for him on a plush chair beside the wardrobe.

"You're putting your own underthings on without my help," Alexis said bitterly as she walked up to him and turned her back to him while folding her arms over her chest.

"Is my precious angel shy?" Grey teased.

"Would you stop calling me your angel. My name at the moment is Alexis and I would prefer if you called me that. Besides, it's creepy to be called an angel, especially by you."

"You're no fun when you're grumpy," sighed Grey. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Alexis ducked away from the earl when he grinned at her from over her shoulder and frowned at him. "You can let me help you finish dressing quickly so that we can get to work."

"Fine, fine."

As Alexis helped him dress, he studied her every move and noted that she was not only incredibly quick, she was nearly as obsessive as he was. Every piece of lint and dust was brushed away with a look of disdain, every crease smoothed out with care. He also noted that everything had been expertly pressed, even the ribbon she carefully tied around his neck. His buttons had been polished to a mirror like sheen, same as his boots. She was at ease as she worked, her fingers were nimble and quick and her eyes sharp and critical. It only took her a few moments to finish her task and eye him to be sure everything was as it should be, she nodded with a satisfied smirk when she found everything to be perfectly done.

"You're about as perfect as you'll ever be, my lord," Alexis remarked cheekily. "So can we go now?"

* * *

><p>The scent of smoke was tickling her nose long before she laid eyes on the destroyed manor of the Phantomhive family. Crinkling her nose, she tried to ignore the underlying scent of death that grew stronger the closer they got to the estate. There was something else beneath the heavy scents of fire and death. A lingering smell that a human would never have noticed. The smell of something evil. It was faint, but she had no doubt that whatever had happened at the home they were heading towards had been done for dark purposes.<p>

"How long ago did the manor burn down?" Alexis inquired, trying to hide the note of disgust that was trying to seep into her voice as the stenches of death and fire grew more intense.

The relaxing earl looked over at her with a bored look, then looked away to stare back out of the window. "According to the report we were given it happened yesterday, sometime before dawn."

"Do we know how many are dead? Or if there were any survivors?"

Grey appeared entirely disinterested with the conversation already and shrugged a shoulder. "I believe there was one survivor. The butler. He may not survive long from what I've been told. He wasn't in good condition when we received our orders."

"I see," Alexis murmured absently, staring out of the window of the carriage as they neared a stone wall with an elegant wrought iron gate that stood open. Beyond the wall, past the trees that stood tall behind it, was a courtyard that was covered in ash and debris. She thought she saw what looked like a fountain, but it was hard to tell beneath all of the black soot.

"Lets get this over with," Grey said, pushing open the door to the carriage as it rolled to a stop in front of what had once been a grand manor, but was now nothing more than blackened ruins.

Alexis scooted towards the end of the bench seat so she could follow Grey out of the carriage. She was dressed in a rather interesting outfit that consisted of a white skirt with a layered back to give it a little more volume without being completely uncomfortable, but was easier to move in than most of the fashion of the period. Black and silver lace had been looped around the bottom of the dress and was used to accent the layers of fabric in the back. A high necked black blouse was worn beneath a tailored white jacket that was buttoned to just below her bust with shining silver buttons and lined with more black and silver lace. A white ribbon secured the neck of the blouse, from it dangled the pendent with Queen Victoria's profile on it. While the ensemble wasn't the most restrictive thing she had ever had the pleasure of wearing, maneuvering herself out of the carriage with the yards of fabric gathered in her hands wasn't the easiest task.

"Oh." Alexis blinked at the gloved hand that appeared before her. "Thank you." She took the hand that Grey had offered and allowed him to help her out of the carriage.

"Why do you look so surprised? I am a gentleman."

Smoothing out her skirt, Alexis tried to not snort in disbelief and disdain. "Of course you are, my lord."

Grey raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment on her obviously condescending retort. "I'm not going to hold your hand through this, if you can't-" He stopped speaking when Alexis brushed past him and lifted her skirts in an almost indecent manner as she stepped carefully through the rubble that had once been the steps leading into the manor.

"Are you coming?" She asked, pausing on the steps to glance back at him. "Or do you need me to hold your hand?"

He scowled at her, huffing arrogantly as he followed her into the manor. He was surprised to see her already chatting with the police officers that were gathered in the main hall. They didn't look at all bothered to see a young woman at the crime scene chatting amicably with one of the young officers while holding her skirts off of the soiled floor.

"The body of the Phantomhive's son hasn't yet been found?" She was asking the young officer she was talking to.

"No, he's believed to be dead though... It's been almost a day since the manor burned down, it's hard to imagine that he would have survived and we hadn't yet found him."

"Yes, it is. Thank you for your help." Alexis gave the man a smile that lit up her entire face, he blushed before offering a slight bow and excusing himself to return to his work. "The bodies of the earl and his wife haven't yet been moved," she informed Grey. "The fire only began to diminish enough for the officers to get in yesterday evening. They are preparing to move them shortly. They haven't found the body of the son of the Earl Phantomhive however."

"The place is in ruins, it's not surprising he hasn't been found. Where are the bodies?"

"You hadn't noticed?" Alexis asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "They're right over there." She inclined her head towards a group of officers gathered in the center of the room that had once been a grand hall. " And the child hasn't been found because he isn't here."

"And how would you know that?" Grey inquired suspiciously while maintaining a blank and disinterested stance.

"Simple, I can't smell the body. Those two I can smell," she said, inclining her head towards the two dead lovers. "But that is all. I had asked about the other servants, but they were all found in their rooms and were easily moved. Their scents are fading, they left the bodies of the Phantomhives because they knew you were coming and thought you would want to see how they died. There are no other bodies here."

"So you think he's alive?" Grey mused, eying her curiously and with unhidden distrust.

She frowned and glanced around the remnants of the once proud and beautiful home. "I don't know. This manor was set on fire for a reason, someone wanted something from this home... I just don't know what."

"Your nose tell you that too?"

Alexis glanced evenly at the unhappy and unconvinced earl. "It did actually, as did my senses. I can feel it in the air, there's something evil in it. It's unclean, tainted and makes me feel almost ill. Whoever was responsible for this is not someone I would ever want to meet."

"Do you think they could have been after the boy? So far he seems to be the only missing piece."

"If the boy was the reason for all of this destruction then I hate to think of the reason why he was taken."

Grey stood thoughtfully staring towards the group of gathered officers, a breeze kicked up and tousled his hair while also sending him the scent of the burnt bodies of the deceased Phantomhives. He grimaced in disgust and noticed Alexis's cheek twitch and her jaw tense but she remained otherwise unaffected. "We should take a look at the bodies, they may give us more information on what happened here."

Nodding, Alexis allowed Grey to lead the way while her eyes scanned the blackened mess around them. She had no doubt the Phantomhive head and his wife had been murdered as had many of their servants, but their son was nowhere in the manor. The death of a child was a sad thing and there was always a certain smell that would linger with the passing of one that hadn't yet been given the chance to live their life, and never would. She wasn't sensing that here. She was sensing fear that gave way to all out terror and then to panic and confusion.

She stopped as Grey did, letting her morbid thoughts subside. When Grey stepped aside and she was given a full view of the husband and wife sitting side by side in what must have once been beautifully carved and cushioned chairs, Alexis cringed and looked away. The bodies were horribly burned, they didn't even resemble humans anymore as they sat in their chairs.

"They were found like this?" Alexis asked curiously after a moment, her eyes narrowing in thought as she studied the charred remains of the bodies.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the officers replied.

She turned to Grey. "Is there any doubt they were murdered now?"

"Murder?" Another officer inquired worriedly.

Lips pulling into a frown, Grey sighed, but shook his head. "If they had been alive before the fire started then why wouldn't they have tried to escape? They wouldn't have sat here and waited to die, they would have tried to save themselves and get out. They didn't though, they just stayed in these chairs, meaning they must not have been able to get out of them."

"They died in these chairs well before the fire consumed them," Alexis said. "Or they were placed in them after death."

"I think we have all we need to report to the queen." Grey turned on his heel and began to stalk away.

Alexis followed him. "What about the boy?"

"We were asked to investigate the manor, not find some brat."

"So we'll leave the child to his fate, whatever it may be?"

"Unless Her Majesty says otherwise, yes."

"He's just a child," Alexis pointed out, her voice a bit harsher than she had meant for it to be.

Grey looked back at her as they descended the steps, her anger making him curious. "Our orders were to investigate the fire and to confirm the deaths of the Phantomhives-"

"One of them isn't dead," Alexis cut in, she huffed at her own inability to remain calm and looked stubbornly away from Grey's searching eyes.

"Your orders were to do as I said, isn't that right?"

Clenching her jaw, her eyes flashing dangerously, Alexis nodded stiffly.

"Then get in the carriage," Grey ordered in annoyance, gesturing to the open door of their carriage. "We have done our job and we will make our report to the queen. No more about the brat, he's not our problem."

"Of course," Alexis with feigned sweetness, brushing past the earl she stepped up into the carriage, ignoring the hand he offered to help her up.

The ride back in to the heart of London was spent mostly in silence with Alexis staring out of the window and Earl Grey reclining comfortably in his seat. When the din of the busy streets made it hard for the earl to continue relaxing, he straightened up, yawning tiredly as he stretched.

"Are you going to spend the entire ride ignoring me?" He asked Alexis, his cheek resting on his fist as watched her lazily.

Glancing at the man from the corners of her eyes, Alexis snorted quietly. He reminded her of a cat at that moment, loafing around, but waiting for an opportunity to pounce on something. "Are you ordering me to speak to you?"

"No, just asking," he replied, his air of boredom and arrogance once again in place.

"Then, yes." She turned her eyes back to the window. "I do plan on spending the ride ignoring you."

"You're stubborn," he observed casually.

"And you're an arrogant ass.. My lord," she added as a snide after thought and a quiet snort.

"Why is the kid so important? It's not like you knew him."

Focusing her attention on the man loafing in his seat across from her, Alexis replied, "Children cannot fend for themselves, they cannot defend themselves and they are easily broken because they are fragile. It makes them targets for evil beings that want nothing more than to see their innocence and frailty exposed as the weaknesses that they are. Children should be protected. That boy has no one to protect him now that his parents are dead."

"You sound as if you speak from experience." He yawned then, stretching out a bit and placing his hands behind his head.

Her eyes flickered and she turned to look out the window again, her lips parting to release a small, resigned sigh. "..Perhaps I do."

"You're saying you would have protected that child?"

"If I had been able to, yes."

Studying the young looking woman with slightly narrowed eyes and a frown, Grey wondered what it was that she was hiding. It was obvious she was hiding something, he could see it in the set of her delicate jaw and the defensive look in her eyes. She may have spent her long life living amongst humans, but it was apparent she had never mastered the art of masking her emotions from them.

Two horses blacker than night cantered past their carriage, they were pulling an enclosed cart that Alexis knew would soon haul the bodies of the deceased Phantomhive's away so they could be prepared for burial. She glanced at the man driving the carriage, his head turned towards her as they past and she saw a grin form on the man's pale face that was framed by long silvery white hair and partly obscured behind long bangs. He was dressed all in black and had a tall black top hat perched lopsidedly on his head.

Alexis gasped and tried to follow the man with her wide eyes, but the carriage was already past and she could now only see the back of the cart.

"That man," Alexis began, turning towards Grey who looked only mildly interested in her display of surprise.

"What about him?" Grey asked blandly.

"Who was he?"

He shrugged and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as he stretched out comfortably. "Looked like an undertaker to me."

Alexis turned back towards the window, oblivious to the fact that Grey had reopened his eyes and was watching her suspiciously. "Undertaker," she murmured absently, settling back into her seat while staring thoughtfully outside.

* * *

><p>~AN~

Thank you to those of you who took the time to review the first chapter...KizunaCho, xxyangxx2006, and Rozalka. I appreciate you taking the time to review and hope you, and many more, will do so for this chapter too.

And it does get more interesting, I promise.

You know what to do! Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 That Woman: Obeying Orders

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter 3**

**Obeying Orders**

"I told you the boy was alive," Alexis haughtily informed Earl Grey as she walked into his immaculate office where he was currently napping behind his desk, his booted feet crossed on top of the polished mahogany surface.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, yawning widely as he lazily blinked at the smug woman that was approaching him. He didn't bother to try and hide that he had been sleeping and remained in the same comfortable position he had been in in hopes that Alexis would leave soon and he could resume his work. He was a firm believer that napping was a very important part of work, one couldn't function properly without adequate rest after all.

"The Phantomhive boy, he's alive. He's returned to his family estate with a mysterious butler. The estate has been rebuilt to an exact replica of the one that was destroyed."

"Didn't he only disappear about three months ago?"

"Yes, he did."

"How did they rebuild that quickly? It's not possible."

Alexis smirked as Grey tried to remain completely disinterested, but she could see the curiosity in his eyes and see his brain going to work to try and figure out if what she was saying could in any way be true. "Anything is possible, my lord, if you have help from the right people. Well, not _people_ exactly," she replied, a slightly devilish smile forming on her face.

"Are you suggesting the boy's not human?" Grey asked. He didn't believe the idea himself, but he was interested in what Alexis believed because it was obvious by her unusually devious grin that she felt she knew something he did not. He wanted to know what that was.

"Not at all," Alexis answered simply, her eyes twinkling. "I'm implying that his butler is not human."

Grey stared at her a few seconds before shrugging disinterestedly and settling back into his chair. "Who cares. I'm going back to sleep."

Twitching at the disappearance of his interest in what she was saying, Alexis sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "You really are one of the most infuriating humans I've ever met, Grey."

"And you're the most annoying angel I've met," he shot back smugly.

"I'm not an angel," Alexis huffed in annoyance. "Stop calling me that."

"Not an angel you say?" Grey inquired, leaning forward and smirking expectantly at Alexis.

She scowled, her eyebrow twitching before she spun on her heel and headed for the door. "You should know that Her Majesty is requesting our presence at the palace. Since the Phantomhives haven't been around these past months to keep the underworld of London in check there have been a number of crimes that need to be resolved. We, along with Phipps, will be the ones to do the resolving."

"Sounds boring," Grey complained childishly. "But if it's Her Majesty's wish, then I guess it's fine."

"Of course it's fine. We leave in the morning. I'll make all of the arrangements, unless of course you would prefer to do something other than sleep and take care of them yourself." She tilted a brow at Grey and waited for a response, when she didn't get one after several seconds she knew she was wasting her time. With a quiet snort, she shook her head and gracefully turned on her heel and strode from the room.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Alexis looked back at the bored and yawning Earl Grey only to roll her eyes and return her attention to the trembling man that stood a few feet away with the steady point of her impeccably polished sword at his throat. "Honestly, Grey, you could at least <em>pretend<em> to be helping me," she said loftily.

"Doesn't look like you need help to me," he replied idly, adjusting his position against the carriage.

A muscle in her cheek twitched and she snorted scornfully. "I have no idea what I'm doing with this rat, Grey! You told me to find him, I did. Now what am I supposed to do with him?"

Grey shrugged from where he was leaning into the white and silver carriage that had been carrying them through London all day. "How should I know?"

"For heaven's sake, you had the order in your lap the entire day," Alexis snapped exasperatedly.

Grey opened his mouth to give what Alexis had no doubt would be an entirely useless reply when the sound of hooves on the pavement drew the attention of both of them to a beautiful white horse that was being ridden by a straight backed man Alexis immediately recognized.

"Lord Phipps, so nice to see you," Alexis greeted warmly over her shoulder, her sword tip never moving from the neck of her prisoner.

Phipps easily dismounted from atop his horse and offered a neat bow to Alexis. "It's a pleasure, Lady Alexis... Is there a problem?" The man asked glancing from the loafing earl to the obviously aggravated Alexis.

Grey snorted in lazy disdain and pushed himself away from where he had been resting against the carriage. "What are you doing here?" He asked Phipps pompously.

"We work together," Phipps replied mildly. He stared evenly back at the earl when the shorter man glared at him unhappily.

"Well, enough with the reunion," Alexis said a bit loudly to get the attention of both men. "What am I doing with this lout?" She asked, her question directed calmly at Phipps.

"We are to-"

"He's under arrest," Grey cut in. "Obviously."

"I'll take over from here, Lady Alexis," Phipps informed her, sighing and shaking his head at Grey's lack of professionalism.

She tilted a brow, but shrugged and with a graceful flick of her wrist, returned her sword to its sheathe in her other hand. It clinked into place and she turned her back on the dirty, disheveled man she had cornered. Making her way out of the alley with a look of distaste on her face as she avoided stinking heaps of trash and scattered bits of rotting food, she walked past Grey and let herself back into the carriage to rest her sword atop her knees and lean into the comfortably padded seat.

Back in the alley she could hear Phipps's clear voice informing the man he was being arrested for crimes against the crown. She had no idea what crimes he had committed, she didn't care and it didn't matter to her. Her orders had been to find him and she had. Her work for the moment was done.

* * *

><p>Her slightly raised brow and the way her pale pink lips were pursed told Grey that Alexis was currently far from pleased with him as the two sat across from one another in the rocking carriage. Her red flecked gray eyes stared evenly at him while he tried to pretend not to notice and gazed blankly out of the window of the carriage. It had been nearly three weeks since their first assignment and their days had been busy with the hunt and capture of several more criminals the queen wanted apprehended.<p>

"Grey?" Alexis inquired, her tone laced with a sweetness that somehow managed to communicate that she was about ready to murder him where he sat.

He hummed and turned his attention to the obviously displeased woman.

"You are aware that you owe me a new dress, are you not?" She asked, the bitter sweetness further creeping into her voice.

He opened his mouth to reply that he had no idea what she was talking about, but promptly changed his mind when she seemed to know what he was thinking and she tweaked a brow up challengingly. "Anything for my precious angel," he answered with a playful grin.

Her fingers began to drum themselves rhythmically across her arm. "In that case," she began, losing all false sweetness. "The next time you decide you don't care for the wine you're offered please try to remember that it's rude to spit it out, especially onto someone else. You're lucky I didn't try to throttle you where you stood."

"I said I was sorry," he mumbled unconvincingly, glancing towards the window with a childlike pout.

"No, actually, you did not." Alexis scolded haughtily before scoffing and looking out the window. "I wonder if the queen would consider allowing me to work with Lord Phipps," she mused quietly. "I think I would prefer working with an _actual_ gentleman."

"Phipps is boring."

"Phipps would not have showered me in wine he didn't care for," she shot back.

Grey shrugged. "It was disgusting. I couldn't help it."

Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "I'll have the seamstress at Buckingham make me a new dress and have the bill sent to you."

"Speaking of Buckingham," Grey said, hoping a quick change of topic would cool Alexis's anger. "We'll be staying at the palace for a few weeks. It will make our assignments easier to handle, we won't have to travel from the countryside everyday."

"You just want to sleep in every day," she muttered bitterly.

Deciding it was a good idea to let Alexis brood while she sat across from him, her arms folded over what had earlier been a pristine white bodice that was now stained with red wine, Grey turned his attention to the scenery outside of the window. The sun was beginning to set and the streets of London were busy with people in search of a meal or headed home from a long day of work. He and Alexis had spent the better part of the afternoon visiting varying business establishments with known ties to the 'other' side of London. The underworld. London's dark secret, though it wasn't much of a secret, just something the good citizens were told little about.

They were searching for information about the disappearance of a young girl, the daughter of a local inn owner who had known ties with various Italian mafia members. It was thought that the young girl had been taken in order to pressure her father into handing his popular inn and tavern over to them. The location was near the ports and made for a prime location to conduct business, especially considering the rooms overlooked the ports and had an excellent, open view of most of the activities that took place. They had found little information. It seemed that no one was interested in talking. Even the inn owner.

They had only heard of the possible kidnapping that morning, it had been nothing but a rumor then. However, the entire scheme of kidnapping children to force their parents into giving up something, their homes, their businesses, their money, was a crime that had been growing in number over the past months. The queen was concerned and with the Phantomhive heir little more than a child it was up to them for the time being to put a stop to anything that concerned the queen and was related to the underworld that the Phantomhive's had always been so adept at controlling.

He and Alexis looked too official, too noble. The general populace had a tendency to distrust people like them. Not that they could be blamed, most people in positions of power had a habit of abusing that power and causing the lower classes to suffer for it.

When the sun sunk below the horizon entirely a few moments later the carriage they were in was just beginning to slow. Grey sighed and glanced over to Alexis who was now ignoring him completely. The moment the carriage halted, she carefully rose and opened the door to step gracefully down onto the pavement and begin to stride towards the elegant Buckingham Palace.

* * *

><p>Grey opened one of the two ornate double doors to see an annoyed Alexis staring at him, her arms folded over her chest and her long hair that was usually twisted up into one fashionable hairstyle or another hanging down her back and over her slender right shoulder. It was longer than he had thought it to be, reaching several inches below her elbows.<p>

"Wipe the lecherous grin off your face, Grey," Alexis demanded bitingly as she brushed passed him and into his room.

Closing the door, he turned back to Alexis who was standing stiffly a few feet away.

"I need your help," she informed him rather stubbornly before he could ask what she was doing in his room.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what could you possibly need help with my precious little angel?"

Her own brow twitched, but she refrained from snapping at him to heave an irritated sigh. "I can't get the bloody laces of the bodice undone."

His lip quirked upwards. "So you came to me? Why not ask one of the maids?"

"I can't find one of them and I can typically do it myself, but the silly things are knotted or something."

"Can't you just magically untie them or something? You aren't human, after all."

She frowned and sighed tiredly. "I live amongst humans and I try to live as one at all times. It makes me stand out less. The less attention I draw the better."

He had the feeling there was something more to her words considering how she had gone from stubborn to somber in the span of seconds. "What are you running from?" He asked suspiciously.

Her gray eyes stared evenly at him for several moments before she shook her head and stared off towards the room's fireplace. "I'm not running from anything. I just prefer to not draw attention to myself. Being burned at the stake, drowned, or torn to pieces isn't exactly a pleasant way to spend a day. Trust me."

"...Why didn't you just escape? You're not human, so couldn't you have?"

"Escaped? I could have, but it would have reflected even more poorly on the one I served."

"The ruling monarch."

Alexis nodded. "Yes, I've been tried as a witch several times over the years. I do the bidding of the crown, that makes me a target for anyone working against it. I'm not limited by mortality the way humans are. Neither is my body. It can be destroyed. It can also be reformed. It sometimes may take some time for me to regain enough strength to reform, but time for me doesn't pass as it does for you. A few months is like the blink of an eye."

"You still work for the queen despite all of that?"

She looked away, towards the flickering flames of the fire that burned in the fireplace. Her eyes picked up the red and orange glow, reflecting them like a mirror. "I've been through worse."

Grey studied her, wondering if she meant she had been through worse at the hands of the royalty she had served or at the hands of some other force.

"Are you going to help me with these blasted laces or not?" She asked abruptly, looking away from the fire to stare expectantly at him.

The sudden mood change was a little quick for him, but he shrugged and walked towards her. She turned so that her back was towards him and he smirked, something she didn't see until she spun around after hearing the fabric of her bodice being easily torn. The fabric nearly slipped from her shoulders, but she held it over her chest as she turned to Grey. He was grinning like a devil and playing with a small, exquisitely sharp silver dagger.

"What? They're untied," he shrugged.

"Slicing through the entire thing does not count as untied, Grey!" She snapped angrily, holding the low cut bodice over her chest as she glared at the smirking earl.

He shrugged again. "What difference does it make? The dress was ruined anyway."

Releasing a frustrated breath, Alexis shook her head. It was best not to argue with him, his twisted logic would make it worthless. "I'm going back to my room."

"You know," Grey mused thoughtfully. "Anyone who sees you walking out of here like that is going to get the wrong idea about our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, Grey," Alexis said dully. She was in no mood to rise his teasing.

"But they don't know that."

"Then I'll be sure to tell them. Though, considering my room is next door I doubt I'll see anyone."

"You're being boring," Grey sighed.

"More proof I would be better off working with Lord Phipps. You did say he was boring, we'd be a perfect team," she retorted. "Good n-"

"You're not working with Phipps."

Alexis raised a delicate white brow at the white haired earl. Her hand was on the handle of one of the doors and she had just been about to open it when the earl's hand placed itself against against the door to keep it closed. The look he was giving Alexis reminded her of a spoiled child who was being told he wasn't getting anything for Christmas crossed with the look of someone who had just been slapped and wasn't happy about it.

"No," she replied slowly, curiously. "I'm not. Unfortunately." The corner of her lips quirked up slightly when a muscle in the earl's eye twitched.

"He's boring."

"Yes..You've mentioned that."

"He's too serious."

Alexis gave a small shrug. "And?"

"He's annoying."

"I don't think so. I think he's quite agreeable." Her lips quirked further when the earl's eye twitched again.

"He's-"

"Not you?" Alexis cut in, smirking deviously. "And here I was thinking you couldn't stand me. You even said being stuck with me was a punishment."

"I'm still not sure it wasn't," he grumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis sighed and opened the door. "Good night, Grey," she said blandly.

* * *

><p>Humming under his breath while he sauntered lazily down the dimly lit hall the pampered Earl Grey was glad that there were few servants and maids bustling about. It was quite late and most of the palace's inhabitants and guests were fast asleep in their beds. He, however, happened to like this time of night. There were fewer people to bother him and he was free to do almost whatever he wanted without much chance of being discovered. So far that evening he had done nothing of interest, just wandered the halls and spied on some of the servants, who were all being awfully boring in his opinion.<p>

He was returning to his own room thinking of perhaps reading a book, but after taking a few steps past the doors that led into Alexis's room he backed up and stared curiously at the doors. The doors were fairly thick, but he could hear no sound from behind them or see any light seeping from beneath the door. He wondered if angels or demons, or whatever she was supposed to be, actually slept.

With a carefree shrug he stepped towards the doors and as silently as possible turned the cool metal knob and pushed the door open. He slipped into the room that was almost entirely dark except for a soft glow from embers in the fireplace across from the door that hadn't yet burnt out. Her room was smaller than his own, though just as luxurious. Thick damask hangings decorated her four poster bed, delicate paintings of the English countryside hung on the walls or at least that's what he figured the paintings were of. It was too dark to see them clearly, but the ones that adorned the walls in his own room were all boring paintings of various countryside scenes.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Grey took a few steps towards the bed. Not quite believing that Alexis was truly asleep he wanted to get a better look at the person that made up the small lump beneath the sheets. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light as he drew closer to the bed and he was able to see Alexis's peacefully sleeping face in the glow of the dying embers in her fireplace. It was odd seeing her in such a relaxed setting where her guard was down, it was almost like looking at a different person.

"Did you need something, Grey?" Alexis opened her eyes to stare dully at the surprised earl who was attempting to look nonchalant.

"I was bored," he admitted a bit unwillingly, glancing around the room. "I wanted to see if you actually slept."

Sitting up, Alexis sighed and adjusted the fabric of her white nightgown that had slipped off of her shoulder. "Sleep is more of a luxury than a necessity for me."

"So you don't sleep?"

A frown creased her forehead and Alexis turned away from him to begin fussing with the loose ribbon that secured her hair in a braid. "Not often, no. Depending upon where I am I either feign sleep or don't bother with it at all."

"So why are you faking it here?" Grey asked curiously.

"Too many people. I mentioned earlier that I live as humans do as much as possible. The less attention drawn too me the better."

"Sounds to me like you're hiding from something."

"Yes, you've mentioned that," Alexis replied blandly.

"So, are you?"

"Hiding from something?" Alexis asked, slipping out of the bed and beginning to walk around the room.

Grey trailed along after her without realizing what he was doing.

"I don't know if I would call it hiding," Alexis began, pausing in her walk to turn back to look at Grey who was listening to her closely, he seemed annoyed with how long it was taking her to tell him what he wanted to know. "It's more like avoiding."

"Avoiding what?" Grey pressed haughtily.

Leaning forward so that her face was only a few inches from the earl's ear, she whispered tauntingly, "Do you really want to know? You won't like the answer."

Grey's eye twitched, but he kept his usual arrogant expression firmly in place.

"It's not what I'm avoiding, it's who," Alexis continued, smirking at Grey's narrowed eyes.

"Who?"

"Well, you asked," she said, leaning just a little closer to him and placing a hand on his arm.

Grey blinked when the door behind Alexis was opened and he was pushed rather abruptly into the hall.

Alexis gave him a bitter smile. "It's you. I suggest you refrain from the urge to let yourself into my room again, I may not be so kind the next time. Now good night, Grey."

Before he could unhappily voice his displeasure at his forced exit and the trick she had played on him, she had shut the door in his face so that he was standing alone in the dim hall frowning childishly at the door. Huffing stubbornly, he turned away from Alexis's room and sauntered back to his own.

* * *

><p>Alexis looked up from the book she was reading in the grand library of Buckingham Palace while Grey sauntered towards her with a sour look on his face. Closing the book and setting it in her lap she watched in amusement as Grey made his way towards her like a scolded child. He had a note in his hand that he handed to her without a word.<p>

Taking the parchment from him Alexis unfolded the note and read over the brief explanation of their latest assignment from the queen. When she was done she refolded it and handed it back to Grey.

"So that's why you're pouting like a grumpy child," she said. "You have to go and check up on the Phantomhive boy and his butler."

"No, you do," Grey retorted. "You're the one that said you thought the butler wasn't human, and I'm assuming you would be able to tell if that was true or not."

Alexis's amusement disappeared from her face and her brow raised in defiant curiosity. "I would, but that doesn't mean I would tell you whether or not he is human."

"Your orders-"

"My orders are to go with you and Lord Phipps to see that Ciel Phantomhive is in good health and that his butler is properly providing for him, the home, and his education. Nowhere in there does it say I'm to determine the butler's identity."

"So you would go against the queen?" Grey asked, a dark glimmer in his eyes. "Aren't you bound to do whatever she commands?"

Rising from her seat and smoothing the wrinkles from her dress, Alexis evenly met Grey's challenging stare. "Yes.. And no," she replied. "My contract with the monarchs has a few loopholes in it to ensure that I still have some amount of free will. Most of them are based around the form an order takes and how the order is phrased or given. The order here is to go and check on the boy and his butler. That is all."

"If the butler wasn't human and was a danger to Her Majesty-"

Alexis scoffed. "If the butler was a danger you'd likely know it by now. Chances are the butler is in a contract, as I am, that tends to blunt the claws of any creature who enters into a contract with a human. The butler would be at the disposal of the boy, so it would be the boy you would have to worry about, not the butler."

"I may not like them, leashed dogs if you ask me, but the Phantomhive's have always served the crown."

"Then it would seem you have nothing to worry about so long as this child plans on following his family's example and serving the crown."

"Even a leashed and trained dog can turn on its master."

A small, slightly dark smirk found its way on to Alexis's lips. "True enough. Even the most obedient lap dog can bite its master, but there are usually events leading up to that breaking point. Often the master can be the cause for-" Alexis's smirk grew when Grey drew his immaculate sword and held the blade near her throat. "Well, well, you are a loyal dog, aren't you?"

"Accusing the queen of-"

"I wasn't accusing Her Majesty of anything, I was speaking hypothetically," Alexis said, her eyes sparkling playfully when she looked over her shoulder at Grey whose eyes had widened. She had been standing only inches away not seconds before, but she was now several feet away and headed for the door. "However, you would do well to remember that no one is perfect."

"Not even you?" Grey snorted, sheathing his sword and swaggering after Alexis.

Turning away from the earl, Alexis opened the gold trimmed doors that would lead her back in the hall. She paused before she stepped over the threshold and glanced back at Grey, unconcerned with the glare he was bestowing her with. "Especially me."

* * *

><p>Grey was silent for the majority of the ride to the Phantomhive estate, he abstained from glancing at Alexis unless she chuckled at something that Phipps had said. He would then throw a contemptuous glance at her and then his partner before he would turn his attention back to the passing scenery outside. While he had been silent Alexis and Phipps had engaged in conversation about varying members of the Phipps family that Alexis had met over the centuries. Their very own Phipps would then relate what he had known of his ancestors that she had met. They were apparently amused by this exchange of stories and how their stories all seemed to infer that Alexis really had lived centuries longer than they had. He, however, was not amused.<p>

Not only was he stuck in a carriage with the two, who were getting along far too well in his opinion, he was being forced to go and check up on the boy who would become the queen's dog. He had little care for the Phantomhive family. They may have been a noble family, but he didn't see what was so noble about ingratiating yourself with the underworld of England. The family may have done it to keep the dark 'other side' of the country from the citizens, but that 'other side' was a danger and did no good for anyone but criminals while it existed.

He scoffed quietly to himself and didn't fail to notice Alexis's bright gray eyes glance over at him. Folding his arms pompously over his chest, he stared stubbornly out of the window and ignored her.

* * *

><p>The manor she and Grey had visited nearly four months prior was shockingly different than it had been when she had first seen it. There was no longer the stench of smoke or death lingering about the place, all of the evidence that there had been a devastating fire only months before had been erased.<p>

As the carriage clattered to a stop in front of the beautiful home, Alexis tweaked a brow and gazed out of the window. "Well, that's impressive."

Grey scoffed, but remained obstinately quiet.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child, Grey," Phipps sighed chidingly. "We have a job to do and it would be easier to complete it if you were working with us."

"Who would want to work with you," grumbled Grey sullenly.

"I would," Alexis quipped. "But I've already mentioned that, haven't I?" Smirking at Grey as he turned to glare at her, Alexis shrugged a shoulder flippantly at him and then turned back to Phipps who was looking rather curious about what she had said. "Shall we, Lord Phipps?"

"Of course, Lady Alexis," Phipps replied, bowing his head in a gentlemanly manner before he stepped carefully from the door of the carriage the footman had opened for them.

"Thank you," Alexis told Phipps genuinely when he kindly offered her a hand to help her out of the carriage.

"Would the two of you stop acting like that? You're making me sick," complained Grey.

"Acting like what, Grey? Civilized people?" Retorted Alexis snidely while smoothing the folds of her black lace trimmed white skirts.

"Remember that we're here on Her Majesty's orders, Grey," Phipps reminded before Grey could come up with a retort of his own. "We have a job to do, for Her Majesty."

Sighing arrogantly Grey made a face to show his unhappiness with his scolding, but Alexis was surprised to see that his demeanor actually changed. He straightened himself up and wiped his face free of emotion.

Tilting a brow upwards, Alexis turned to Phipps. "Is that really all it takes to make him behave? Remind him that we're on business for Her Majesty?"

"It usually works," Phipps replied. "Though it would be nice to have a partner who actually acted like an adult and didn't take so much looking after."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled in agreement.

"So are we going to just stand here or are we going inside?" Grey questioned. "I'm hungry."

Alexis stared incredulously at Grey and rolled her eyes before taking the arm of Phipps who was standing beside her. She let him lead her up the curving staircase behind Grey who was casually sauntering up them.

It only took a moment for the door to be answered by an impeccably dressed and handsome butler. "My lords, my lady," he said to them, offering a respectable and flawless bow. "Please come in, we've been expecting you."

* * *

><p>~AN~

Hope the chapter was enjoyable and for those of you on Facebook, I've created a Facebook profile for my 'author' self. Look at my profile for more details if ya want. I think I put the name there...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 That Woman: Making Suggestions

Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter 4**

**Making Suggestions **

"You were expecting us?" Grey inquired suspiciously of the black haired butler as the man rose from his bow.

"I was upstairs with the young master, the second story windows provide quite an excellent view of the road leading to the manor," the butler replied, smiling innocently.

"You invite us in simply because you saw us coming, butler?" Alexis questioned blandly. "Seems rather risky considering you have no idea who we are. What if we were here to harm your precious young master?"

"But I do know who you are, my lady," the butler replied, his amber eyes on Alexis while his innocent smile stayed firmly in place though there was a slight mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alexis's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? And who would I be, butler?"

"One of Her Majesty, the Queen's, private secretarial officers," he answered smoothly, his amber eyes sparkling impishly. "Those pendents," he said, pointing a white gloved finger at the cameo Alexis wore on a black ribbon tied around her throat. "It's my understanding that only the queen's most trusted servants wear them, isn't that right?"

Frowning, Alexis reached up and closed her slender fingers around the pendent that bore a side profile of Queen Victoria, Grey and Phipps also wore one, though theirs were pinned to their overcoats.

"You're quite well informed.. for a butler," Grey remarked arrogantly.

"Yes, well, if I didn't know at least that much then what kind of butler would I be? I do serve the house of Phantomhive, after all."

"Sebastian, that's quite enough talking. Show the guest's to the sitting room and prepare tea at once."

Turning to look over his shoulder at the young boy who had appeared on the grand staircase the butler bowed. "Of course, forgive me. This way my lords, my lady."

Alexis looked around the manor with polite curiosity as the butler Sebastian led the way across the immaculate entrance hall and to a room off to the right. It was richly decorated in creamy colors with deep red and bright golden accents. Two plush sofas faced each other in the center of the room with a table between them on an exquisite Oriental rug. An armchair sat a few feet away, beneath the large window whose curtains had been drawn wide to let in the afternoon sun.

Slipping her arm from Phipps's she made her way to the window and gazed over the garden. It looked well tended, the perfect shade of green and luxuriously lush. While Phipps and Grey settled themselves on one of the sofas, she settled herself carefully into the armchair, turned so she was facing the empty couch she had no doubt the Earl Phantomhive would soon sit upon.

"Is he human?" Grey asked, lazily reclining into the couch and staring at Alexis expectantly once the butler had left the room and closed the door behind himself.

"He looks human," Alexis replied.

Grey's cheek twitched. "So do you."

Alexis hummed curiously. "Yes, I suppose I do. Then again, so do you and I'm still not convinced you're actually human. I've certainly never met a human quite like you."

Scowling at Alexis, Grey was about to reply when the door opened once again and the young Earl Phantomhive entered. The boy's right eye was concealed beneath a black eyepatch, something Alexis hadn't noticed from her brief glance at him from a distance.

"The queen's personal butlers, hm?" He said, a note of smug arrogance lilting his voice. "What business could you possibly have with me?"

Alexis watched the young Earl make his way to the couch opposite Grey and Phipps. He sat near the edge of the couch, being so young and still quite short had he sat too far back his feet wouldn't have stayed on the floor and his youth would have been more obvious than it already was. He was the head of his household now, he had a name to live up to and it appeared he planned on doing just that.

"We're here on Her Majesty's orders, obviously," Grey answered haughtily.

"The queen wanted us to see how you were fairing after your recent ordeal. She also wanted to ensure that you and your estate were being properly cared for," Alexis added.

The Earl's eye studied her suspiciously for a moment before he spoke up. "And you are?"

"Alexis Blair, my lord."

"Never heard of you," the young Phantomhive sniffed arrogantly.

"No, I don't suppose you have," she replied, smiling softly.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and the butler entered, pushing a shining tea cart. The young Earl Phantomhive ignored his butler who pushed the cart behind the couch that Phipps and Grey sat upon, putting him only a few feet away from Alexis.

"So who are you then?" The young Earl asked Alexis smugly, watching her with mild distrust.

"Who she is is really none of your concern, Earl Phantomhive," Phipps answered, his voice monotonous, but strong as always. "She, as well as Earl Grey and I, are here under the authority of the queen. We do not need to explain ourselves to you."

Ciel Phantomhive's thin eyebrow twitched and the corner of his mouth fell into an unhappy sneer for a moment before he could regain control of himself. The stubbornness of his youth had yet to wear off, though he appeared to know when it was better to remain silent.

"Tea, my lady?"

Alexis glanced to the fine tea cup with its lightly tinted steaming water and then at the one holding it out to her. "No, thank you. Once you've served the others I do believe the Earl Grey and Lord Phipps have somethings to discuss with your master, and I will be in need of a tour of the manor. To ensure everything is in order. Her Majesty is quite concerned for the young master, he is to be her dog after all." Alexis smiled an innocent smile that didn't reach her eyes that were coldly locked on the butler's.

"This is my house, Queen's orders or not you have no right to order my butler to do as you wish!" Ciel snapped.

"It's alright, my lord, I have no problem showing the young lady around," Sebastian replied.

"That's hardly the-"

"Now, now little earl," Grey chided, lazing back into the couch. "You may be the young master of this place, but you are also a Phantomhive. The only Phantomhive and therefore, top dog as it were." He grinned when the young earl scowled at his words.

"And as such," Phipps continued. "You are under the direct control of Her Majesty. You are bound to do as she wishes."

"And she wishes for me to see the entirety of this manor and those who serve it," Alexis said. "You are a very important asset to Her Majesty, you are her link to the underworld and those who deal in it. It is your job to keep all of it in line while still maintaining the life of a nobleman on the surface. Those who don't know of the Phantomhive's role in England need to be kept uninformed. Meaning that there must be no trace of that 'other' side here in this manor. I am here to see that this is the case.. As well as to see if you're ready to begin your duties as the head of the Phantomhive family."

The young earl scowled at Alexis while she calmly stared him in the eye, waiting for his response. "Fine, Sebastian will show you the estate," he conceded grudgingly, reaching for the tea cup that had been placed on the table before him so that he could hide his scowl behind it as he raised it to his lips to take a small sip.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure, my lady," the dark haired butler added, bowing at the waist and tilting his head to give her a warm smile.

Alexis offered a smile of her own. "Good, shall we get started then and leave the gentlemen to discuss their business in private?"

The butler smiled widely while extending a white gloved hand to help Alexis rise from her seat. She glanced at the hand offered her and felt the corner of her lip twitch in disdain. She also felt the cool, but intelligent eyes of Earl Grey watching her intently. "Thank you," she said, taking the gloved and hand and rising with grace from her seat. "Well, we'll leave you to your business then."

Phipps nodded in response while Grey glanced between her and the butler, but said nothing. At least not until the two had reached the door back into the entrance hall.

"Don't forget why you're here, Alexis," he said quietly, knowing she would hear him.

She paused and turned her head to lock eyes with the Earl. "I am well aware of my orders, my lord," she replied smoothly, though the edge in her voice was still icy.

Ignoring the curious eyes of the young Phantomhive and the inquisitive glance of the butler between herself and Grey, Alexis turned away from the narrow eyed Earl Grey and stepped through the door Sebastian had opened.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Alexis gave a quiet sigh of annoyance as she glanced at the smiling butler beside her. Without bothering to see if the butler would accompany her or attempt to lead her through the manor, she simply began to walk down the hall. It wasn't her first trip to the Phantomhive estate, after all. She had been a guest of the Phantomhive's on several occasions, and it had never once been by choice.

The Phantomhive's had been important assets to the monarchy for decades, but considering their line of work there was always a little fear that younger generations wouldn't be adept at their job. She was always sent in to see that this wasn't a problem, that the new head of the family was prepared for their role. Most were and so she returned to her own master and duties. She could still remember the last time she had been at the estate. The last Earl Phantomhive had been young when he had taken over as head of the family, not as young as his son was, but barely 15 years old. A thought occurred to her then and she cocked her head to the side as she paused in her walk to study the butler a little closer than she had done so far.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" The butler asked courteously, giving her a look of concern.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Alexis inquired vaguely, curiously.

The butler blinked, truly confused by the question she was asking. "I'm afraid I don't follow your meaning."

"Your current appearance," Alexis continued. "Did you chose it at random? Or did you have a little inspiration?"

"My appearance, my lady?"

"You resemble the late Vincent Phantomhive. You know, your young master's father," Alexis said, her eyebrow quirking upwards. "It's not a very striking resemblance, but it's there just the same. I was wondering if it was on purpose or just by chance. Though I suppose demons of your stature don't do much on accident, do they?"

Sebastian blinked at her again, still looking innocently confused. For a moment, the look stayed in place, but then it faded away to be replaced by a lopsided, roguish smirk. "I must say, my lady, I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Alexis replied sourly. "I simply meant that I'm no idiot and you're not an everyday low ranking demon."

"Neither are you, my lady," Sebastian replied with an innocent grin.

"I am no demon," Alexis hissed coldly.

The butler's eyebrow shot up questioningly. "No? You're certainly no reaper or angel."

"No, I'm neither."

"Then what are you if you don't mind my asking?"

"That's a bit of a personal question," Alexis replied blandly. "One I don't feel like answering."

"So you're going to leave me with a riddle?"

"It seems so."

"Interesting. So you say you're not a demon, a reaper or an angel. You're not human, so you're no witch or sorceress. If I were to be honest I'd say you arrived smelling almost angelic, that is to say, foul," Sebastian offered a smile when Alexis narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Now though, you are more like a demon. Though you're certainly much sweeter on the senses than any others I've come across in sometime."

Alexis's brow twitched. "Are you enjoying your little game?"

"Yes, very much actually. You look so cute when you're angry after all."

"I would kill you if it wouldn't draw unwanted attention," she muttered warningly.

"I doubt it," Sebastian contradicted aloofly. "While you certainly seem like a demon at the moment there's something beneath all of that that makes me think you're about as harmless as a fluffy little kitten."

"Think whatever you'd like, it makes no difference to me," Alexis said dismissively. Turning away from the butler in black, she began to walk once again, ignoring the presence of the demon butler as she made her way through the house.

First, she wandered the upstairs of the manor, making no comments as she walked through each room. Then she made her way back to the main level and went through each room, still without comment as she ignored the constant presence of the butler. When they returned to the entry hall, Alexis turned to face Sebastian with a slight frown.

"How many other servants are there?" She asked.

"Only one, my lady. Another butler who has been with the family for sometime."

Alexis nodded, she knew who he was speaking about. The only other person to survive the raging fire that had destroyed the manor months before. "Who oversees the young master's education?"

"That would be me, though we do employ several tutors for those subjects I'm not well versed in."

She nodded again. "The garden?"

"That would be me as well."

"Cooking? Cleaning?"

"Also me."

Alexis sighed and slipped off her gloves, flexing and stretching her fingers now that they were out of the constricting fabric. "You're not as smart as I thought," she muttered, tucking her gloves into a pocket hidden in the folds of her skirt. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, my lady," Sebastian replied graciously.

"The house is in perfect order, well kept, clean, no sign of anything there shouldn't be. It's what a manor such as this should be. I was also able to get a few glances at the garden from the carriage as well as from the windows upstairs, it's beautifully kept."

"Thank you-"

"I'm not complementing you," Alexis cut in flatly. When Sebastian didn't seem to understand her meaning, she sighed. "You need to hire a maid, a gardener, and a cook wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"You just said yourself, the manor is in perfect-

"You're a demon so keeping this house clean and it's gardens looking stunning is as simple as snapping your fingers, literally. However, you can't run around snapping your fingers for every little thing, it will look suspicious after awhile."

"You sound like the young master," Sebastian observed. "He ordered me not to go 'snapping my fingers' as you say to accomplish things."

"So you take care of the cleaning and cooking on your own? No tricks?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Well, no snapping my fingers, unless absolutely necessary. I will admit that I'm not as slow as most humans, nor do I require sleep."

"Still, you need more servants. It's expected for a place this size to have several, however, since it's just the little lord living here and he likely doesn't entertain many guests three or four additional servants would be fine. Keeping up appearances is quite important for someone in his position, he needs to blend in, he needs to appear to be a normal nobleman. Or as normal as he can appear with a demon for a butler. Anyways, the point is that you need to blend in. You, your master and this house. Even if you hire mercenaries or something of the like, which is actually not a bad idea really considering the line of work your young lord does, you should hire a few more people."

"It certainly wouldn't hurt," Sebastian mused thoughtfully.

Alexis glanced to the doors leading to the sitting room she had left the two Charles' in with the Earl Phantomhive, she had no real desire to return yet. She knew Grey would be squirming impatiently in his seat by now, waiting for her to come and report what she had seen so they could leave. The idea of him suffering even a little made a grin pull at her lips.

"You know, I think I will see the kitchens after all. Might as well be thorough, plus I'm a bit thirsty," she said Sebastian.

"What will you tell your associates?" Sebastian asked curiously, he knew she was avoiding returning to the sitting room because of the tension between herself and the Earl Grey, he was wondering what the orders he had mentioned truly were. Considering the response of Alexis, he doubted they were what she had agreed to.

"About what?" Alexis asked blandly, allowing Sebastian to walk beside her as they made their way towards the kitchens.

"About myself," he replied.

"That you're an annoying idiot," she muttered childishly.

One of the butler's dark brows rose and a small smirk tweaked the corner of his lips. "Oh, is that all? But what of the orders the Earl Grey mentioned?"

"The orders Earl Grey mentioned are none of your business," Alexis replied coldly.

"True, but I'm just curious. After all," Sebastian said, placing a hand on the wall in front of Alexis to keep her from going any further so he could lean closer to her, smiling. "It would be most inconvenient if my identity were to be revealed."

"It would, wouldn't it? I suppose you'd better do as I suggested and blend in," Alexis replied evenly.

"So the lady has no intention of giving me away?" Sebastian asked, intrigued by the idea she would disobey orders by not revealing him when it was quite obvious she disliked him.

"The lady's orders said nothing about finding the true identity of some lowly butler such as yourself."

"Well, then I beg your pardon," Sebastian said, removing his hand from blocking her path and offering a curt bow of apology. "Would you like some tea? Or perhaps some wine? We happen to have some excellent vintages at the moment."

She sighed as they walked into the kitchens. "Wine would be excellent," she answered. She eyed the single delicate glass he set on the counter in front of her, when he turned to retrieve a bottle from a filled wine rack she carefully grabbed another and set it on the opposite side of the counter from her own. When Sebastian turned, he glanced at the two wine glasses and Alexis who didn't appear to have budged an inch. Alexis offered a deceivingly coy smiled. "What? Can't join a lady in enjoying a glass of wine? Would your little lord be angry?" She teased.

"Not at all, especially if the lady requests it." He poured them each a careful portion of red wine.

Alexis eyed the butler as she took a careful sip of her wine while he did the same. It was a Bordeaux, if she wasn't mistaken. "Well at least you can pretend to like a good wine," she observed, taking another sip of her own.

Sebastian shrugged, eying the deep red liquid in the glass thoughtfully before giving a slightly disdainful sigh. "It's certainly not the worst thing humans consume."

Alexis managed a small chuckle. "True, but it's not all bad. I happen to have a fondness for most sweets and fine wines myself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'd rather you didn't," Alexis replied snobbishly before sighing.

"You obviously dislike me, my lady, so why ask me to join you in a glass of wine?"

"I was curious," she replied. "To see if you would not only join me, but drink as well. I was also hoping this would happen too so be a dear and play along. I'll give you a hint to the little riddle you seem so interested in solving," she added when she could see the butler's eyebrow raising thoughtfully, as if he were wondering how much more fun it would be to not play along to whatever she had planned.

"Ah, Earl Grey, did you require something?" Sebastian inquired, appearing rather surprised when a rather perturbed looking Earl Grey sauntered into the kitchen.

Grey's lips twitched unhappily as he eyed Alexis who had turned to look at him, smiling innocently when he noticed the wine the two had been indulging in. "No, I was looking for Alexis. Phipps and I have finished with your bratty little young lord."

"Goodness, Grey," Alexis sighed chidingly, shaking her head to smile ruefully at Sebastian. "I apologize, the Earl and I haven't had our daily sword fight yet and I think he's a little mad I beat him yesterday."

Grey glared at her.

"The lady also knows her way around a sword? I'm impressed," Sebastian replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Alexis laughed, eyes sparkling. "Call me Alexis. Just Alexis, lady anything just sounds so stuffy."

"Forgive me, Alexis," Sebastian said smoothly.

"We're leaving," Grey stated haughtily to Alexis.

"Oh," Alexis replied, appearing disappointed as she glanced at her remaining wine and then up to Sebastian. She offered a small smile. "I suppose we'll have to continue our conversation another time, Sebastian."

"It seems so, Alexis, it was a pleasure," he said, bowing slightly.

Alexis smirked at the look of surprise she received when she walked around the table to chastely kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "You'll also have to give me a real tour of the garden next time."

"It would be my pleasure."

Alexis glanced behind her when Grey sniffed arrogantly before turning to practically stomp from the room.

"Well, that was entertaining," Sebastian remarked.

She shrugged. "He's been bothering me all day. It's my own fault for letting slip that the only way this estate could have been rebuilt so quickly was if there was some non-human behind it."

"I take it your Earl Grey and Lord Phipps are aware that you're not human."

Her head bobbed once. "They're aware. Phipps doesn't seem to care much at all, we have interesting talks honestly. About the past. As for Grey.. He's a bit more difficult, and far too curious. A bit possessive too. Most of all though he's a loyal pain in the ass. Anything he thinks could harm the queen isn't likely to survive long. He wants to know if you're a demon."

"Yet you don't plan on telling him I am."

"No. Whether I like it or not we need to make nice. Partly because I think we'll be seeing more of each other from this point on and partly because.." She trailed off, hesitating to continue. She shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, having to trust a demon... It's ridiculous."

"You've lost me I'm afraid."

"I need you to do something for me, Sebastian."

"And if I refuse or it goes against my master's wishes?"

She eyed him evenly for a moment, her gray eyes darkening ever so slightly in warning. "I'll kill you myself, though I'd prefer not to. As I said I don't wish to draw unnecessary attention."

"And this favor would be?" Sebastian asked curiously.

She frowned. "I don't care if your master knows I'm not human, but it is something that is best kept to yourselves. It would, after all, be most inconvenient if anyone else were to find out I wasn't human."

"Another piece to the riddle. You're hiding from something."

"I wouldn't have stayed in one place so long if I was hiding from something. I've been in England for several hundred years. I've managed to live fairly peacefully, and I'd like to keep it that way. That's all. I've had to kill a few demons here and there, but you're the first I've come across that might actually prove useful. Meaning you're of more use alive and serving your master. I keep you alive and well, and you keep your mouth shut about there being a non-human serving the queen. If your master needs any help keeping his mouth shut, he'd do well to remember that it would reflect poorly on Her Majesty should rumor spread she's dabbling in the occult."

"Alright, but I'm still curious as to just who you are? Well, what you are anyway."

She sighed and busied herself with putting her gloves back on. "I'll tell you two things for now. One, unlike you I don't need to consume souls to live."

"You've never consumed a soul?" Sebastian asked, sounding rather aghast at the idea. "They're so tasty though. Well, when they're prepared right." He grinned devilishly.

Alexis shot him a disgusted look. "I didn't say I've never consumed a soul, I said I don't _need_ to consume them." She absently twirled a piece of the black hair that shot through her snowy locks. "And secondly... 'It is better to reenter hell and become an angel, than to remain in heaven and become a demon'."

"A quote by Victor Hugo I believe."

She nodded. "You're right, it is. It's a quote that I find interesting.. if you ask it. I need to be going before Grey has a temper tantrum. Thank you for the wine."

Sebastian watched Alexis go, thinking to himself, 'Is it better to reenter hell and become an angel than to to remain in heaven and become a demon?'

"What an interesting day this turned out to be," he said absently.

* * *

><p>~AN~

Yay! A new chapter and more hints to the riddle that is Alexis. :)

Alrighty, well thank you bunches and bunches to all of my lovely readers and reviewers. You all rock!

Now, if you would please be so kind as to feed the monster it would be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 That Woman: Playing Roles

Disclaimer- I don't own Black Butler

**Chapter 5**

**Playing Roles  
><strong>

The fan, with its exquisite black lace and several tiny, sparkling gems, did very little to relieve the stifling heat of the day. The carriage rode along smoothly, the countryside rolling passed the windows as they made their way further away from the bustling, crowded streets of London. The air cooled just a bit as they continued to ride along and Alexis pushed the curtains aside to allow more of the fresh air into the stuffy interior. She continued to fan herself absently, watching the hills roll by and the trees growing thicker. The fresh air of the countryside was welcome after spending so much time in the packed city where the heat had caused the stenches of the gutters, sewers and rotten trash heaps to perfume the air. The stench lingered and hovered, the alleyways and streets were too cramped and crowded with buildings and people to allow even the lightest breeze a chance to wash away the scent.

While the ride wasn't overly long, it wasn't short either and by the time the carriage passed through the ornate wrought iron gates of the Phantomhive estate Alexis was growing fidgety and bored. She was pleased to see that the carriage driver remembered her instructions to take her around the manor and to the side entrance used by the servants and for receiving deliveries rather than to the front entrance. She wasn't visiting the manor as an expected guest, nor did she want to be treated as any sort of honored guest as her station by the queen's side would have allowed her. She was here as a servant on business, not to exchange pleasantries and small talk.

Glancing down at the neatly folded letter in her lap with its red wax imprinted with the queen's own seal, Alexis hummed thoughtfully to herself. She knew of the letter's contents and of what the queen was asking of Ciel Phantomhive and she was quite curious to see the young earl's reaction.

It had been just over a year since Alexis had set foot on the Phantomhive estate and in that time she had heard very little about the young Earl Phantomhive. The boy had been laying low for the first several months of his return to his manor, however, it seemed that he was now reaching out to the many friends his family had always kept. Friends that looked respectable enough, unless you knew them better. While she didn't know them personally, she knew the truth of most of them. The young earl was beginning to step into his position as the queen's guard dog and he was making sure his ties to the underworld were intact and strong.

The carriage slowed as they rounded the corner, out of sight of the main entrance, and finally rolled to a stop with a small jolt. She stayed in her seat, fanning herself while still staring at the letter in her lap and waiting for the door to be opened for her. She was in a rather foul mood, the warmth of the day and the heavy layers of expensive fabric and lace she wore along with a restrictive corset that had been laced just a little too tightly had not done much to make her mood a happy one.

When the door opened, she glanced at the butler who was smiling in welcome as he gave a small bow with mild distaste. "I see you were expecting me yet again," she remarked dryly.

Sebastian smiled again and offered her his hand to help her from the carriage. "Of course, Lady Alexis, the Phantomhive's are known for their hospitality, after all. What kind of butler would I be if I wasn't always prepared for a guest?"

"A useless one," she answered haughtily. She snapped her fan shut, setting it on the padded seat beside her. Taking the letter in one hand and gathering some of the fabric of her skirt, she took Sebastian's offered hand with her free one.

"Would you like me to wait here, Lady Alexis?"

Alexis glanced over her shoulder at the driver, he was standing beside the rather plain carriage they had been given use of for the day. She wasn't sure how long they would be staying and it seemed rather mean to make the poor man spend even more time out in the sun if he could get some rest indoors with a nice cup of tea. She turned her attention to Sebastian. "Would it be a problem to let him rest inside for a bit? I have somethings I need to discuss with you and the young earl and it would hardly be fair to let the poor man sit out here in the heat any longer than necessary."

"Certainly, the young man can come in and take a rest in the kitchen. I believe the others were just sitting down to a bit of lunch, they would be more than happy to share I'm sure," Sebastian replied. "Right this way."

Alexis could hear the voices long before they reached the kitchen and she tweaked a brow curiously at Sebastian. He merely smiled at her as they stepped through the door into the kitchen. Alexis was greeted by the most unusual bunch of servants she had ever seen. Four people were gathered around a table, chatting and laughing happily.

"Oi, Sebastian, you come to join us for lunch? I thought you were too busy for that kind of thing," a tall sandy haired man called with a distinct Australian accent.

Alexis figured he was the man who passed as the chef considering he was dressed in the typical chef whites and had an apron tied around his middle.

"I am not here to join you I'm afraid," Sebastian replied as he gestured at the young driver just behind him.

"Oh," a red haired woman cooed, leaning toward the suddenly flushed young man beside Sebastian. She was obviously the maid, and she adjusted her large round glasses as she studied the man. "He's a handsome one, yes he is. I'm Mey Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Everyone this young man will be joining you for lunch, he has had a long trip and deserves a rest, please treat him kindly," Sebastian instructed.

"A guest? Really? How exciting!" This time it was a young man with shaggy blonde hair and a brilliant, slightly naïve grin. He beamed at the man like a child who had just been told Christmas was tomorrow. "I'm Finny, what's your name?"

"I.. I'm Henry. Henry Trumball."

"Nice to meet you, Henry," the chef said with a big grin of his own. "I'm Bard and this one here.." The chef trailed off as he pointed at a small, Japanese man who was sipping nonchalantly at a cup of tea. "This is Tanaka. He doesn't talk much."

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka chuckled in reply before going back to sipping at his tea.

"Oh, hey, who's that, Sebastian?" The young man, Finny asked, looking around the butler to see Alexis standing by the door. "She's pretty," he said unabashedly, blushing as she smiled at him.

"She's beaut'iful, yes, she is," Mey Rin agreed, her head appearing just above Finny's.

"Ah, the lady is here on business," Sebastian replied, glancing back at Alexis.

"I'm Alexis Blair, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of the young Mr. Trumball for me, he's brought me from London and deserves a break while I speak with your young master."

"Just leave it to us, young miss," Bard gallantly proclaimed, offering her his most charming grin.

Alexis smiled gratefully. "Thank you all very much."

"Now if you'll excuse us, Lady Alexis and I have business to attend to," Sebastian informed them before turning to escort Alexis from the room.

"Quite the bunch you have back there," Alexis commented as they retreated from the kitchen.

"Of course, only the best can serve the Phantomhive's," Sebastian replied.

"The best at what exactly? You can't expect me to believe that that rag tag bunch are actually a trained chef, maid and gardener."

"So perceptive," Sebastian said, smirking. "The chef is actually a former soldier, he's extremely intuitive and can manage to escape nearly any trap. The maid has exceptional eyesight, she's a former sniper. No target could escape her. As for our young gardener, he was part of some rather unsavory experiments and now his strength has no rival."

"Quite the interesting bunch indeed," Alexis mused quietly.

"The young master is currently with his music tutor, but I will end the session early if your business is urgent."

"There's no need for that. I'll wait."

"Would you like anything while you wait? Tea, perhaps? Or wine?" Sebastian offered as he led her to the same room she had first spoke with the young earl in nearly a year earlier.

Alexis took a seat on one of the couches, setting the letter she had been carrying on the table before pulling her gloves from her hands and flexing her fingers. "Tea would be fine."

Sebastian bowed. "Then please excuse me for a moment."

Alexis ignored him as he left her alone in the room. Leaning back into the couch, she sighed. It was much nicer inside the manor than it had been in the carriage. The stone walls of the large home kept the place fairly cool and the windows had all been open to allow the crisp breeze in.

When Sebastian returned he was carrying a silver tray. A beautifully crafted porcelain tea pot and matching tea cup sat on the tray, as did a small, delicate looking crystal dish. The contents of the dish proved to be fresh peaches and raspberry sauce mixed with homemade vanilla ice cream.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle when Alexis's eyes landed on the treat and a white brow tilted upwards. "I took the liberty of bringing a snack. It's a warm day out and I thought a cool treat would be nice after your trip."

Even her sour mood couldn't keep her from accepting the delicious looking treat. She sighed as she took her first bite, the ice cream was soothing and the fruit so perfectly sweet and ripe that it was impossible not to relax just a little.

"I take it that it meets with your approval?" Sebastian asked, eyes glittering devilishly while he gave her a deceivingly warm smile.

"As much as I would love to criticize your skills, Sebastian, this is amazing. Sinful almost," she replied, her own eyes sparkling playfully.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler."

Alexis ignored the remark, instead focusing on her ice cream. After she finished, Sebastian excused himself to take the dish to the kitchen. She was beginning to wonder if he was going to come back when the door creaked open and a frustrated looking Ciel Phantomhive stepped inside.

"I hear you have some business with me," he said, taking a seat opposite her.

"It's good to see you again as well, Earl Phantomhive. I hope you've been well since our last meeting."

Ciel frowned contemptuously at the white haired woman across from him as she smiled warmly. He could see the steely glint in her gray eyes despite the smile, the look was meant to remind him that whether he liked it or not she was not to be taken lightly nor was she to be treated without at least some respect. She may not have held a title of any kind as he did, but she was a private officer of the queen and that alone gave her a great deal of power and authority that was to be respected whether he liked it or not.

"Fine," he replied stiffly, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly as he relaxed into the couch. "Thank you."

"Her Majesty will be glad to hear that. She's been very worried about you this past year."

"I'm honored that Her Majesty would worry herself about my well being."

"I'm sure," Alexis mused, smiling kindly.

The door opened again and Sebastian stepped into the room, pushing a tea cart. She accepted a fresh cup of Darjeeling tea and a few of the small cookies from the tiered tray with its assortment of snacks.

"Well then," said Alexis, sipping on her tea casually. "Now that we're all here why don't we get down to business, hm?"

"Please," Ciel replied smugly.

Alexis picked up the letter she had set on the table and held it up between two fingers while eying the young Phantomhive. "This letter is from the queen herself. Would like to take a guess as to what it contains?" Her pink lips quirked into a cool smirk when the earl glared coldly at her. "No guesses? Then I suppose I'll just tell you. This letter contains your first assignment as the queen's guard dog."

"First? Last week-"

"Last week you did nothing but catch a rat that had grown too bold," Alexis cut in, paying no mind to the acerbic look she received from the earl. "That was not an order from Her Majesty, it was a request for help from Scotland Yard. Of course, it was at the queen's urging, we needed a little test to see if you were prepared after all. You didn't disappoint. I also know of a few other rats you've helped catch, but surely you realize that was all child's play?"

"You're saying that the whole thing was a set up?" Ciel snapped fiercely, rising to his feet in his outrage. "How dare you! How dare-"

"You should remember who you're talking to," Alexis cut in. Though her voice didn't rise in the slightest, her even, but sharp tone was easily heard over the earl's affronted shouts. "I'm not in the habit of allowing children, regardless of their position raise their voice to me. You will sit and you will listen or I will be more than happy to relay your feelings about how the queen conducts business to the queen herself. Do we have an understanding?"

His hands fisted at his side and his eye was full of loathing, but he clenched his jaw to keep from snapping out a reply and sat back down.

"Good," Alexis beamed, her demeanor losing the icy, biting edge it had had a moment before. "The rat you and your butler captured last week was trying to make a new market for illegal drugs, he wasn't being all that quiet about it either. Grey, Phipps and I already knew what he was doing and had planned on moving ourselves, however, the queen suggested that we let Scotland Yard maintain control of the investigation. She then suggested that we get Scotland Yard to recruit your help. You would be upholding the laws of the queen you're to serve and we wanted to see how you would handle yourself. Small accomplishment though it was, you did your duty and the queen is pleased. She thinks it's time you begin your real duties. That, my dear Lord Phantomhive, is why I'm here. This letter could easily have been sent via a courier, but the queen wants to know if you're ready."

"And she's left that decision to you?" Ciel surmised bitterly.

"Indeed she did. Your butler did tell you, didn't he?" Alexis inquired, smiling innocently. "That I'm not human?"

Ciel's cheek twitched, but he nodded. "He had mentioned it."

"Your butler isn't human either, but you trust him, don't you?"

"Of course, he has to do as I command," Ciel replied. He found himself wondering if that was actually true when Alexis smiled and her eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Yes, of course he does," she sang. "But I'm not talking about simply following orders. Any loyal, trained dog can do that." Alexis flashed a small smirk when the young earl twitched again. "There's a certain something that's required of the person who is dubbed the queen's guard dog."

"What would you know about it?" Ciel objected.

"Hadn't I mentioned it before?" Alexis replied coyly. "I'm the one who makes sure the guard dog is properly trained. That's not to say I take much part in their lives, but I do get to decide if they're ready to take on their role."

"Why would the queen trust you with that?"

"Yet another thing I seem to have forgotten to mention.. Then allow me to elaborate. The Phantomhive's have served the crown for generations, but that wasn't always the case. You do know the story, don't you? The truth about why so many think the Phantomhive family is cursed with the job of keeping the underworld of England in check? Because it is a curse," Alexis explained. "A curse for trying to use the dark underside of the country to murder the royal family."

"Lies!" Shouted Ciel.

"No lie," Alexis replied, shaking her head. "A previous head of the Phantomhive estate attempted to murder the royal family of the time. He made friends with all sorts of unsavory people in hopes of garnering as much support from amongst the oppressed people who hid in the shadows as he could. He confided in his young son, who he had never bothered to really get to know. The boy ultimately made all of the same friends and became well liked amongst the people of the underworld. He betrayed his father, and went to the king. It turned out the underworld was quiet happy the way it was. They didn't need anymore attention or promises of riches and glory. The young man's father was beheaded for his efforts while his son was allowed to live, he had proven to be quite loyal to the ruling family. His loyalty was used to turn him into a guard dog, a protector of England from all the bad things that while they may be disgusting are still necessary to make her prosper. From then on every head of the Phantomhive family has served in the same way, they've kept an iron grip on the England's dark side and it's their responsibility to.. take care of anything that might leak from it to harm the general populace or their sense of well being."

"You're lying," Ciel accused again.

"I have no reason to lie to you. I witnessed the betrayal, it was really most intriguing, but I was also trusted because of my contract with the royal family. The looking after of the Phantomhive family became one of the many duties I had, though to be honest, over the recent generations there has been little need. Anyway, the point is that I've seen everything from betrayal to absolute devotion from the past Phantomhive heads. I know what is useful and I know what is not when it comes to the life you will begin when you open this letter. I'm here to make sure you have those qualities."

"And if I don't?" Ciel asked haughtily.

Alexis smirked. "Even old dogs can learn new tricks, my lord."

"Speak plainly," Ciel ordered, annoyed.

"You will learn to do your job properly, or you won't do it at all."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is not. It's a warning. Don't let your arrogance and all of that hate and rage you carry inside control you. If you displease the queen then it is me who will be the one to teach you a lesson."

"You would never be able to touch me."

The smile on Alexis's face was cold. "You don't think so?" She mused, her gray eyes were shimmering like the heat that rose from a pot of boiling water as Sebastian stepped forward. She laughed then, a sound as sharp as a knife, but still somehow melodious. "I see. What you meant to saw was that your butler wouldn't let me touch you, right? Guess again, little lord Phantomhive. He may think I'm as harmless as a kitten, but I assure you that my claws will still tear him apart like nothing more than a sheet of paper."

"You sound quite sure of yourself," Sebastian said evenly.

"Of course, _I_ _know_ what I am."

"Ah, yes," Sebastian replied thoughtfully. "You did leave me with a riddle last time, didn't you? Tricky one too, I've not figured it out yet."

"You won't be figuring it out at all," Alexis remarked coldly. "I'm tired of playing this game. I have a role to play here just as you do," she said to Ciel. "This bickering is childish, you now know the truth of the Phantomhive family. You know the small part I've played it in and you already knew what your position as Earl would mean for you. I came here to see how you would handle all of this information."

"And your conclusion?" Ciel pressed smugly.

Alexis smiled, this time her face brightened and her eyes crinkled. She held the letter out to the young earl. "This is yours. I will explain some of the details to you and Sebastian before taking my leave."

"There's no need for that," Ciel replied.

"I'm sorry for my treatment of you, but I was merely doing as my orders instructed. Please don't be angry with me," Alexis pleaded, a kind smile appearing on her face.

Ciel stared at the young looking woman across from him. She was so pliant and humble now that he was thrown off his stride. He glanced at Sebastian, but the man only offered a slight shrug and amused smile. "I.. You're.. I'm not angry," Ciel grudgingly stuttered.

"Oh good," Alexis replied, beaming at him again. "In that case, would it be possible to have another one of those ice cream bowls?"

* * *

><p>"Where is the earl?" Alexis asked as she stepped into the manor, pulling her gloves from her hands and tossing them onto the table inside the door without a care. She then pulled a few of the pins in her hair free and shook out the long and now somewhat fluffy waves. She ignored the look of distaste on the butler's face as she smoothed her hair with her hands.<p>

"In the study," the older man replied, not bothering to hide his disdain for her in his voice. While no one knew precisely who Alexis Blair was, it was a widely held belief that she was not of the nobility. She was, however, a trusted servant of Her Majesty the queen's and that fact meant she deserved more respect than most servants ever would have commanded.

"Thank you," Alexis said shortly, brushing passed the tall, beak nosed man and making her way up the steps.

She was in no way surprised to see the Earl Grey reclining comfortably in his chair, booted feet kicked up on his desk and resting on a few letters. One of the letters was unopened and had the Queen's seal on it.

"For heaven's sake, Grey," she sighed, pushing the man's feet from his desk and causing him to wake with a surprised snort.

Grey yawned, watching Alexis with a bored stare while she tidied his desk and dusted off the letter his foot had been resting on. He looked at the letter blankly when she held it out to him. "What's that?"

Alexis sighed again. This man really did know how to push her buttons with even the smallest things. She continued to hold the letter out to him, but she turned it so he could clearly see the queen's seal. "A letter, Grey, obviously. From the queen."

The earl stared at the parchment for a few more moments before sighing resignedly and taking it from Alexis's hand. Using a small dagger to slice open the seal, he unfolded the single paper and read over the contents while Alexis watched him.

"Well," she prompted when he refolded the letter and set it aside.

"We have a new assignment."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Grey smiled, his eyes shining mischievously. "That would ruin all the fun."

* * *

><p>"Honestly," sighed Alexis. "I don't see why you insist on having me do this."<p>

"Because it annoys you," Grey replied, smirking impishly.

"You do delight in tormenting me in any way possible. You realize that your entire staff thinks we're engaging in some kind of elicit affair, right? We're apparently quite the lovers you and I."

The earl shrugged, making Alexis lose her grip on the polished silver button she was attempting to button and causing her to scowl.

"We have reputations to maintain," Alexis pointed out sternly, finishing with the last jacket button and letting her fingers smooth the few wrinkles that had appeared on the otherwise immaculate white coat.

"Reputations take all of the fun out of things," Grey complained, looking over himself in the mirror behind Alexis as she stepped to the side.

"You're the queen's-" Alexis was cut off as Grey stepped forward, easily slipping a foot behind her own and tripping her. She frowned as his hands kept her from falling too harshly onto the chaise behind her while he landed over her, smirking at his victory.

"I don't like seeing things in black and white. It's boring. The gray area is much more fun. I am a Grey after all, so it makes sense, don't you think?"

"There are varying shades of gray, my lord," Alexis replied coolly.

"There are, but that makes it even more fun. Conforming to what is expected is such a bore, I much prefer to do things in my way without caring about the black and the white or what others will think. I'm not here to worry about what anyone other than the queen thinks and so long as she is happy, then I will do as I please."

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm just reminding you that we have roles to play."

"Role play, hm? Now that might be fun."

Alexis rolled her eyes at the lecherous comment. "You're going to wrinkle your coat," she chided with a sigh.

"You sure know how to take all the fun out of things," Grey complained, removing himself from a top Alexis and brushing of his jacket with an arrogant sigh.

Alexis rose and smoothed her white skirt with a frown. "I just don't appreciate being played with. I may be a servant and I may have agreed to do whatever you say so long as it doesn't interfere with my contract, but I am not here solely for your amusement."

"Have I upset my precious angel?" Grey mocked, using a graceful hand to tilt up Alexis's chin so her frustrated eyes could meet his own.

"Usually," she muttered, ignoring his comment about her being his precious angel. No matter how often she protested to the nickname he had given her, he ignored her.

"You should let me make it up to you. I'll buy you something pretty in town today. A new dress perhaps?"

One of her snow white brows rose. He was up to something, she could see it in his eyes. "What are you up to? You know I can't be bought with pretty dresses and jewels, I'm not a whore." The words were somewhat harsh, but Grey liked toying with her too much and sometimes she felt as if his lecherous comments and actions were trying to see how far he could push her into doing what he wanted.

Grey actually looked somewhat offended by the idea that she believed he would think such a thing. His eyes darkened slightly and he frowned thoughtfully. "No gentleman would ever think you were."

"No?" She questioned, curious about why he seemed so suddenly upset by her remark.

"No. If they did I'd gladly teach them the truth."

"And what is that?"

He grinned arrogantly. "That you're my precious angel." His hand was beneath her chin again as he spoke.

She met his eyes thoughtfully. "Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked bluntly.

"Depends? Is it working?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed, pushing the earl away from herself lightly. "Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

><p>"It's hot." Alexis was walking beside Grey, who was dressed in his usual impeccable attire. She, however, was wearing a new dress that Grey had insisted on buying for her the previous day. It was a beautiful dress, even she had to admit that. White silk embroidered by hand with curving and swirling vines of black. From the back, the dress reminded her of a peacock the way the lines curled and twisted together. The front was a bit more plain, the vines gave the illusion of elegant sophistication that was a bit more reserved and refined. The sleeves were thin strips of fine black lace and hung loosely from her shoulders to leave most of her arms bare ,considering the heat the sleeves were a small blessing.<p>

"Is it?" Grey countered idly.

A quiet, but arrogant snort followed the question as Alexis unabashedly tugged at the elegant hem of her bodice, the already low cut top was forced to reveal just a little more firm, milky skin as her chest heaved and she sighed in irritation. "I can barely breathe."

"I happen to think it's a lovely day."

"You are not wearing a corset that is laced too tightly," she pointed out in smug bitterness.

"If you didn't want it laced so tightly then perhaps you shouldn't have annoyed the one lacing it," he chided childishly while casting a playfully devious grin over his shoulder at her. "Maybe they would have been a little less rough."

Another disdainful snort. "You like being rough, my lord. It's in your nature. Besides, this thing would have been impossible to lace alone and since your servants despise me they all made sure to be as far away as possible this morning so I couldn't ask them for help."

"Should you really be speaking that way to me that way? It seems awfully rude since I was kind enough to buy you that dress."

"I doubt it was kindness that prompted you to get me this dress. So if you don't mind I would really like an explanation as to why we are traipsing around London in the middle of one of the hottest summer days of the year. I would also like to know why I am wearing this dress. It's beautiful, but it seems like a bit much considering our line of work."

"I think it suits you. You look so cute." Grey grinned innocently when she turned to glare at him.

"Remind me again why I haven't killed you yet," she grumbled sourly.

He swung around in a quick, elegant movement, his long hair swishing around with his shoulders. Her chin was in one of his hands while his other placed itself on her lower back so he could pull her closer to his own body. "Because, my dearest angel, you made a promise."

She sniffed in annoyance and turned stubbornly away. "So I did, but if I die from heat stroke it will be meaningless."

"I doubt you would die that easily. You wouldn't be worth my time, or the queen's, if you were so weak."

"I suppose not, but I'm in a foul mood so can we please just get this ridiculous day over with?"

"As you wish, my lady." After a short bow, he rose and offered his arm.

"Are you going to fill me in as to what sort of trouble you're getting me mixed up in this time?" She asked, taking the offered arm.

"We're going to be checking up on someone."

"And what does that have to do with being in London on the very last day of the season?"

"There's to be a grand party this evening that the Viscount Druitt is hosting. I've heard that it's possible the little lord guard dog is investigating him for-"

"Does this have anything to do with the murders of the prostitutes? Because so help me if you plan having me pose as a whore, I'll-"

"You're there to sing, the Viscount is apparently quite taken with you I hear and has asked Her Majesty for your presence this evening. She has agreed."

She tilted a snowy brow skeptically. "The catch. What is it?"

Her fair haired companion gave her a deceptively charming smile. "Ah, you know me so well," he teased.

"Just tell me what in the world it is you're getting me into, my lord. Now, if you don't mind."

"You're really no fun today," Grey complained arrogantly. "But fine, while it's possible that Druitt is involved in the murders of the prostitutes that matter is being looked after by the Phantomhive brat as you know since you gave him the order to find the one responsible. You'll be there for another reason. There have been rumors about some sort of black magic cult among the nobles. There have been several disappearances in the past months and it's believed this cult is behind them. It's unknown what the purpose is behind the disappearances, but considering none of the victims has reappeared we're inclined to believe they're dead."

"Lovely," Alexis commented dryly. "So you want me to get close to this Lord Druitt?"

Grey nodded.

Heaving another sigh, Alexis glanced at Grey from the corner of her eyes. "How close?"

"Close enough to find out what role he has in this cult, if any." It was his turn to glance at Alexis, she had gone quiet and had tensed slightly. "You aren't happy with the order, are you?"

"My feelings don't matter, my lord. I've made a pact to do as you say and I am at your disposal to use as you see fit," she replied stiffly.

"But you're much more fun when you're not angry with me."

"I'm not angry. I'm just not looking forward to swooning over some self-absorbed, womanizing nobleman. I've heard about Druitt and I know his reputation. I'm not pleased about being told to get close to a man like him. You had better hope it only takes flattery and a few giggles, because if he wants anything more he will be sorely disappointed."

"Why do you think I tied the corset so tightly?" Grey smirked. "Wouldn't want just anyone untying it."

"Honestly.. You really are something else, Grey," Alexis sighed.

* * *

><p>"You've arrived! What a beautiful vision you are, like a nightingale, all grace and beauty with a voice like an angel's," the Viscount Druitt, also known as Lord Aleister Chamber cooed appreciatively.<p>

Alexis smiled, blushing slightly in embarrassment that she didn't have to feign as the nobleman gushed dramatically over her. Beside her Grey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Her Majesty has been so kind as to allow you to grace us with your presence and sweet voice, lovely little nightingale. I am truly honored, my lady," Druitt said austerely before giving her a bow.

She latched on to Grey when he tried to pull away. "You are not leaving me alone with this lunatic," she hissed.

"She's a little shy," Grey told Druitt, giving Alexis an encouraging pat on the hand and a smirk. "Our little songbird doesn't get out much."

The urge to dig her nails in to Grey's arm was immense, but she fought it down and laughed nervously. "It's just that this is really such a grand party... I feel a little out of place among the nobility. I'm just a common girl after all. I'm used to performing only for the queen, I rarely perform for such large gatherings. I'm afraid no one will like me here where-"

"Nonsense, everyone will love you, but I won't let them take you away from me. Promise," the viscount assured her with a winning smile as he offered her his arm. "Let me give you a tour before the guests arrive and introduce you to the ensemble I've hired to accompany that beautiful voice of yours."

"I would be flattered, my lord," Alexis replied, grudgingly releasing Grey from her death grip and lightly taking the viscount's offered arm.

"Don't worry, Earl Grey, I'll take good care of our little songbird."

Grey's eyes narrowed slightly at the smirk on Druitt's face, but he bowed stiffly. "Then please excuse me I have some other business to attend to for Her Majesty."

"This way, my lady," Druitt said, gesturing at a door to their left that looked to open to a grand ballroom.

Alexis let herself be led around the immense home, listening to the viscount as he told her elaborate stories about how some of the sculptures and paintings had come to be in his possession. She listened as if enraptured, laughing and blushing when necessary. When she was introduced to the ensemble, which was really more of an orchestra, Druitt took his leave so that she could get to know them and they could discuss what to play so she could sing. She would be singing at intervals throughout the evening so that regardless of when guests arrived, either early or late, they wouldn't be likely to miss her. Druitt wanted to show her off after all, the queen herself had let him borrow her and it was a great honor.

Several songs were chosen, beautiful ballads, an operatic piece that would be played in a different key so she could sing it more easily, even a few short parlor songs that she was assured would be loved as the night drew to a close. She watched as the players tuned their instruments, polished them and set up their seats. A few of the players present had her sing before, but most of them had not so it was decided that she would sing a few songs for them while just a few of them played. She played her part perfectly, singing her lines effortlessly and making sure to look blessed to be doing so. By the end of two songs nearly every musician gathered was in love with her voice and couldn't stop praising her. She smiled and blushed, laughing in embarrassment while humbly accepting their words.

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

Alexis glanced over her shoulder to see lord Druitt approaching her, smiling. She curtsied respectfully, blushing as he put an arm around her waist.

"Had I left you alone with these hooligans much longer it's possible they might have tried to steal you from me," he joked playfully. "What a shame that would be, my little nightingale, don't you agree?"

She blushed even more profusely, but let a small smile play on her lips. Playing the part of a naïve, innocent girl was not the most fun, neither was letting a womanizing nobleman flatter her with pretty words, but she had a part to play and she would play it to the best of her ability.

"The poor girl looks like she's about to faint, stop teasing her, Lord Druitt."

Alexis and Druitt both turned to see who the voice belonged to. Druitt seemed to recognize the short, round man with a bald head and bright smile. She did not know him, but his clothing proclaimed him to be of the nobility. She offered a curtsy and let Druitt lead her forward so he could introduce them. It seemed the guests were beginning to arrive, which meant that the games had just begun.

* * *

><p>~AN~

Next chapter will have more action and fun, this one was a sort of set up so I can start blending in some more canon. Hopefully it wasn't disappointing, I feel like it was sort of lacking something. I was going to add more, but that would have taken away from what I have planned for the next chapter when Alexis is thrust into Sebastian's company more than she would like. Oh, that was a hint... ;)

Anyway, thank you kindly to all my wonderful reviewers and readers, you are awesome.

Now if you'd be so kind as to feed the monster, who's in a good mood today and says he'll try and give everyone happy dreams filled with chibi Sebastians, I would most appreciate it. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 That Woman: Confessions

Disclaimer- I don't own Black Butler

~~This is not technically a new chapter, however, the original chapter was not quite up to standards and was a bit too fast paced. I've re-written it and separated it into two chapters. Plus, I've added new content to, hopefully, make it a bit better and give some more insight into Alexis's character. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions**

"Why do I have to be dressed like this?" Ciel shouted, his pale cheeks burning as his lips twitched unhappily. "I look ridiculous!"

"I think you look absolutely adorable!" The woman beside him, dressed in a revealing dress of red and black lace, cooed.

"Madam Red!" Ciel protested as the woman's arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. "Stop that!"

The woman sighed and pulled away. "You're posing as my niece, remember? You don't want everyone knowing you're here."

"I know that, but... this is disgraceful," he replied, plucking at the pink fabric of the dress he had been forced into wearing and eying with disgust. "It's so.. pink."

"You look like a proper young lady, mistress," Sebastian commented, a smirk dancing on his lips as he pushed a pair of thin glasses up on his nose.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped irritably, cheeks blossoming red again. "Lets just go in already. I'd like to get this over with and go home."

"Hm? What's that?"

Ciel paused in his walk up the steps, which seemed much more complicated than he would have liked beneath the layers of fabric he had been shoved and molded into. He had almost forgotten that Lau was there, the tall, slim Chinese nobleman had his head tilted as if listening for something and that's when Ciel noticed it too. A voice that somehow managed to reach them from inside the grand home that was milling with people.

"Oh, that's right," Madam Red said. "Druitt was bragging about the woman who would be singing this evening. Apparently she's employed by the queen, and Her Majesty was kind enough to let him borrow her for the evening."

"Her voice is lovely," Madam Red's butler, who was an awkward man that didn't seem to be able to do anything right, sighed appreciatively.

"Of course it is, Grell," Madam Red replied with an arrogant sigh. "The queen wouldn't have employed her otherwise. She's said to have the voice of an angel."

"An angel, hm?" Sebastian mused thoughtfully, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What do you look so smug about?" Ciel asked his butler, glaring up at the taller man.

Sebastian offered a smile. "Nothing at all, my lady. Shall we?"

Ciel's eye twitched when Sebastian offered him his arm to lead him into the grand party. He took it grudgingly, knowing he had a part to play and that if he were discovered it would ruin him and his family name forever.

The ballroom of the Viscount Druitt was elegantly decorated and the well dressed people roaming around only added to the splendor of the grand scene. The voice of the singer floated around the room, her voice rising and falling as the song dictated. Her voice was beautiful, but Ciel felt that it was somehow generic. It was like the perfection of her voice was too perfect, too practiced and there was something lacking in it. No one else seemed to notice anything amiss though, so he kept his opinions to himself as Sebastian led him into the room.

Madam Red, Lau and Grell wandered off then, leaving he and Sebastian to look for Lord Druitt on their own since the Viscount was the entire reason they were there.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here," Ciel observed quietly as they walked around the room, eyes scanning all of the people for their target. "I can't imagine what I'd do if she saw me like this."

"All of the dresses are so lovely! I just love them all!"

Ciel and Sebastian both froze at the sound of the familiar female squeal.

"I-It can't be," Ciel stuttered, his face draining of color. It seemed he had spoken too soon, he haltingly turned to see the brightly smiling face of the very fiance he had just mentioned, Elizabeth Midford.

"Oh! You there, in the pink! Your dress is _so_ cute!" She called gleefully, waving at Ciel enthusiastically.

"This way, my lady," Sebastian urged, leading Ciel through the crowds of people and away from the young blond girl that was attempting to follow them while gushing about how cute Ciel's dress was.

"She's still following us," Ciel hissed. A million scenarios were flying through his mind. If his own fiance saw him like this, in a frilly pink dress, he would be ruined by his own embarrassment and then by the rumors that would fly.

Sebastian stopped a waiter with a tray of champagne flutes filled with lemonade and gestured to the blond girl that was following them determinedly. "Young man, that lady is in need of some refreshment."

The young waiter bowed his head politely. "Certainly, sir."

A small relieved sigh escaped Ciel as the waiter stepped in front of the girl, stopping her from following them and allowing them some time to try and hide themselves in the crowd. Their relief was short lived, not five minutes later a shrill squeal made Ciel nearly have a heart attack.

"Found you!"

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel hissed desperately. He was going to die, he knew it. His mortification at being discovered in a frilly pink dress by his own fiance would kill him. His only comfort was that at least then he wouldn't have to live through the embarrassment.

"Over here, mistress." Sebastian tugged him to a table piled high with a wide variety of treats and delicacies.

Both then crouched behind it, watching as the young girl grew confused about losing sight of them. She was walking around, her head turning this way and that causing her blonde curls to swish around her as she searched for them. Ciel froze as she made to turn in their direction, but heaved a sigh of relief as a woman stepped up beside him, her fashionably elegant dress and its many layers blocking the view of where he crouched from his fiance.

"My, my.. What have we here? The Earl Phantomhive and his demonic butler hiding behind a table, how quaint," the woman said, amusement clear in her soft voice.

He was dead. He had to be, because nothing could be worse than being recognized. His life was over, he was certain of it.

"Ah, Lady Alexis, how nice to see you again so soon," Sebastian said smoothly, rising from where he had been crouched along with his master.

"Pleasure's all mine," she replied, smirking as she eyed Ciel. "You like you've seen a ghost, young lady, are you alright?"

"I.. I.." Ciel couldn't seem to find words. Dead people didn't need words, did they? He figured that had to be why he couldn't speak.

"What the young mistress is trying to say is that she's curious as to why you're here this evening," Sebastian said.

"I'm-"

"There's my beautiful nightingale." The voice cut her off and a look much like the one that had been on Ciel's a moment before suddenly appeared on her face.

"Oh, for the love of-" She cut herself off as she smiled brilliantly and turned to the approaching man. "Lord Druitt, I was looking for you. There's so many people that I was going to give it up as hopeless."

"Well, I'm here now, my lady. I'm sorry for causing you to worry." Druitt regally took one of her hands, lightly kissing the top of it.

Alexis chuckled shyly.

"I forgot the nightingale is shy. Am I embarrassing you, my pretty little songbird?"

She tried to shake her head coyly, but Druitt stepped closer to her and put an arm around her waist. Low on her waist. His fingers played with the fabric at the bottom of her bodice and she felt a shiver of disgust run up her spine while her cheeks flushed. Druitt, however, took this as an affirmative to his question and gave her a knowing smile.

"My Lord Druitt, I'm so pleased to get to meet you," Ciel confessed with a girlish laugh while stepping up beside Alexis.

"And who's this cute little thing?" Druitt inquired, removing his arm from around Alexis to curiously step closer to Ciel. "Are you here alone, my lady?"

"No, I'm-"

"It's gotten a bit warm in here, I think I need some air," Alexis said, cutting off any further conversation between the earl and the viscount. She made an absent looking gesture of pulling at her bodice before fanning herself with a hand. "I suppose I should excuse myself and let you and the young little lady-"

"Nonsense," Druitt cut in, sweeping back to her and taking her arm with his own while leaning uncomfortably close. "I can't let you wander around all alone. That would be most unbecoming of me considering you've honored me with your company this evening."

Alexis resisted the urge to shove the man away and smiled.

"If you'll excuse us." Druitt offered a small bow to Ciel, who was trying hard not to scowl at Alexis.

Winking at the young earl, Alexis let herself be led away. They were both playing a game and there was no harm in having a little fun while they each attempted to win.

Alexis was growing rather annoyed with the advances of the viscount, but they seemed harmless enough. A fact that hadn't escaped her notice. He was certainly attempting to charm her, but he wasn't trying too hard. It was almost as if he were waiting for something. She wondered if it was a response from her to prove she was truly interested. She didn't want to have to resort to flirting, but acting the part of the shy young maiden wasn't getting her anywhere. She had to dance around the questions she asked him and attempt to steer their conversation more towards her employment with the queen. She thought if she could get him curious enough he might ask of any rumors she had heard or how the queen was fairing. From there she hoped to steer the conversation to the rumors of the black magic cult that was so troubling to Her Majesty. His reaction would tell her a lot, but it was a reaction she wasn't getting. She was fairly certain that she had never met a man that was more in love with himself than the Viscount Druitt.

As the night wore on, Alexis and Ciel continued to vie for the viscount's attention, usually with Alexis winning. She had the advantage of being an actual woman and having the body to go with it, even if it was crushed into an expensive dress that made her look curvier than she was thanks to Grey's overly enthusiastic lacing of her corset.

After finishing her last few songs of the evening Alexis once again went in search of Druitt. This time Ciel had beaten her to the man. He was smiling and laughing coyly, though he had to repress a very obvious urge to kill when the viscount ran his fingers along his side. Alexis was making her way across the ballroom when the young blond girl from earlier in the evening ran in front of her.

"Oh, it's you!" The young girl shouted happily, pointing at Ciel and beginning to make her way towards him. "I'm so glad-"

Alexis couldn't do much from where she stood behind the girl, it wouldn't do well to have the young puppy found out after all, but she didn't have to. A large decorative cabinet was abruptly blocking her path. The sudden noise and the arrival of a masked man grabbed the attention of the guests who began to curiously crowd around the cabinet and the masked man. Not wanting to get stuck in the mass, she tried to hurry forward only to have her hand taken in a gentle, but cold grasp.

She glanced down at the masked man, as he fell to one knee before her, with irritation. There was no doubt that the man was Sebastian, she didn't need to recognize his smirk to know that. She sighed, she had a job to be doing, she didn't have time to let him distract her. She made to pull her hand away, but Sebastian wouldn't release it.

"Now that the beautiful and talented Miss Blair has finished for the night," Sebastian began, rising to his feet while keeping a hold of her hand and lifting it slightly. "It is time for the evening's magic show."

With the attention of so many on her, Alexis had no choice but to smile and bow graciously at the applause that drifted around the room. She was still an employee of the queen's and she was expected to act like it and not embarrass herself or the queen by association.

"Would the lady be so kind as to inspect the cabinet I have here?" Sebastian suggested, leading her to the tall wooden cabinet and rather showily gesturing for her to have a look. "It is just a regular cabinet, is it not?"

Alexis had to play along now and she made a show of running her hands over the smooth wood and circling the object a few times before opening the door and peaking inside for good measure. "Looks normal to me," she replied, smiling at Sebastian.

"You there, young man, would you mind assisting us please?" Sebastian called, pointing towards a young Chinese nobleman who looked surprised, but pleased as he stepped forward.

"I would be happy to assist," the dark haired man replied genially.

"As it has been said this is just an ordinary cabinet and I will enter it," Sebastian informed the eager audience. "Once I'm inside the gentleman may use the swords provided to stab the cabinet in any place he chooses."

Since she was playing along, Alexis opened the door with a slight flourish and smiled as Sebastian stepped inside. Once the door was tightly secured, she stepped aside and watched as the dark haired man stepped forward with a hum. He glanced at the collection of swords near the cabinet and then at the cabinet itself.

"Well," he mused, sounding vaguely uncertain before he gave a shrug and grabbed a sword. Weighing it curiously in his hand. "I guess I shouldn't hold back."

Even Alexis couldn't help but to grimace as the man dove in, leaping gracefully into the air and brutally piercing through the top of the cabinet with the first sword. He was quick, agile and light on his feet. It was only a matter of moments before all of the swords provided were sticking out of the cabinet from every possible angle. When the man bowed there were uncertain murmurs and concerned whispers from the onlookers.

"Well, lets see if our mysterious magician has survived," Alexis said, stepping forward and reaching for the cabinet handle. She paused for dramatic effect, hesitating to open the door before pulling it open and moving aside so the gathered audience that was now holding their breaths could see Sebastian, unharmed and smiling step forward.

"So you survived, what a shame," Alexis sighed softly, smirking as Sebastian bowed to the applause that erupted around them.

"I'll admit that it was a bit painful, even for me. I didn't think he'd go for my head so quickly," Sebastian replied, brushing some hair from his face.

"So what was the trick, Sebastian?" Lau asked curiously as he walked over to join them.

"I told you, didn't I?" Sebastian countered, a small grin on his face. "There was no trick, just magic."

"By the way, who is the young lady?" Lau asked.

"Lau this is Alexis Blair, Alexis this is Lau. He's a nobleman from China," Sebastian explained, introducing the two.

"You two seem quite familiar with one another," Lau suggested.

"Hardly," Alexis muttered.

Sebastian smiled charmingly. "She's an acquaintance of the earl's, but if you'll excuse us I'm afraid I've detained Miss Blair from her duties this evening."

Alexis smiled warmly at the nobleman and offered a small curtsy before turning away and making her way across the room to where she had last seen the Viscount Druitt with Ciel. Both people were gone and nowhere to be seen. She sighed, casting an annoyed glare at Sebastian as he sauntered his way over to her, mask removed now and smiling while pushing the glasses he was wearing to make him look the part of a tutor up his nose.

"You look upset," Sebastian observed, still smiling.

She tweaked a brow up and tried not to frown too heavily. "I've lost my escort for the evening thanks to your little performance. We both have jobs to do here and you're making mine more difficult than is necessary. I don't like complications and you and your little _mistress_ are complicating things."

"We're only here because of the orders Her Majesty gave my master."

"He suspects someone here?" She inquired, tilting a brow up curiously.

"The viscount has no alibi for the nights of the murders, and he does have the proper medical training," Sebastian replied.

"Yes, I suppose he does," Alexis replied slowly, eyes flickering over to the red headed woman, Madam Red, as she laughed at a joke while her butler stood awkwardly to the side. "I'm curious-"

"There's my lovely little nightingale."

Alexis repressed the annoyed frown that was trying to form on her face and replaced it with a smile. "Lord Druitt, I was afraid you had abandoned me," she said with a small pout as the man stepped up beside her, arm around her waist and a big self absorbed grin on his face.

"I just had some business to attend to for a moment. I didn't mean to make you worry."

She chuckled, hoping it seemed embarrassed instead of like she wanted to kill him as his fingers played with the fabric of her skirt. "Is your business finished then?"

"For now, I'm all yours my lovely songbird," Druitt replied, taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"All mine, hm? I wonder just what I should do with you." She gave him a playfully thoughtful look. Sebastian had disappeared just after Druitt's arrival, but she had the feeling he was watching and she could practically feel his amusement at her annoyance.

"Is my shy little bird flirting with me?" Druitt teased, smiling brightly, his pale skin practically glowing.

She flushed and looked away quickly. She really hated playing the coy little maiden, though she supposed she played it well because she certainly didn't have to pretend to be embarrassed.

"You're so cute when you blush, you shouldn't hide your face. Especially from me." He took her chin in his hand and turned her back towards him.

"I.. I think I need some air," she managed to mutter, he was uncomfortably close to her face and she wasn't very fond of it. Especially with so many people casting glances their way. She wanted to get him alone, completely alone. Her job would be much easier that way. "There are so many people.. I don't suppose we... I mean.."

"The little bird wants me all to herself, does she?" Druitt teased, offering her his arm while her face flushed again. "It's alright, my angel. I did say I was all yours, didn't I?"

Alexis looked down at the ground, hiding the look of disgust she knew flashed through her eyes in response to the Viscount's glittering eyes.

"There's a secret shortcut through here."

Druitt glanced around before moving a hanging tapestry aside and gesturing her through the narrow door it hid. It led to a dimly lit stairwell that went down rather than up, where she would have expected it to go.

"Down there?" Alexis asked curiously, glancing down the stairwell and back up at him. "What's down there?"

"It's a surprise," he whispered conspiratorially into her ear.

She shivered, but knew the self absorbed viscount thought it was from anticipation rather than a desire to knock him out when he grinned at her and gestured for her to start down the steps. Not entirely fond of the idea of being alone with the man, but knowing she had no other choice she frowned and glanced over her shoulder. She could sense eyes on her and when she caught the eyes of none other than Charles Grey, she held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the stairs. It was a short descent and Alexis frowned at the door that now faced her, but upon Druitt's urging she pushed it open and stepped inside.

The smell made her cringe in disgust. There was no mistaking the thick scent of chloroform in the room and had she been human she would have been knocked out almost immediately. Since she wasn't, but had to play human, she let herself waver on her feet before turning to Druitt who now had a white mask that covered part of his face on. She reached out a hand as if pleading for help before she let herself fall to her knees.

She pretended to be unconscious as she was lifted up by two men and carried a short distance before being placed in what she thought was a small cage, her hands were bound in front of her and a handkerchief was tied over her eyes. Her ears told her that she was in a small, windowless room and that there were at least twenty other people in it with her. Their murmurs were excited as she felt a bright light being shined over her. She knew Ciel was in the same predicament as she was, she could sense another cage and hear his breathing. He was still knocked out, but judging by the way he was beginning to fidget he was beginning to come around.

She heard his groggy mutterings and soon there was the sound of footsteps approaching. The room quieted and she heard the soft flutter of fabric from only a few feet away and guessed that Ciel's handkerchief had been removed from his eyes.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman," Druitt began. "Tonight I have two very fine prizes for you, though you may have to convince me to give this one up."

He was standing to her left and she felt him twirl a piece of her hair, an action that nearly made her forget she was still pretending to be unconscious. She did twitch though, but covered it with a confused groan as she slowly lifted her head from her where it rested against her shoulder.

"To start this evening's auction we have this pretty little thing here. She's a playful, spoiled princess, but she does have two differently colored eyes which would certainly make her a great prize for any avid collector. She would be great to add to any collection, however, or to be used as a part of a ritual."

Alexis had finally gotten her answers. The black magic cult was, in fact, real and obviously were not against kidnapping young women to sell them to be used as toys or ritual sacrifices. The bonds around her hands fell away and she was just reaching up to remove her blindfold when the entire room went completely dark. There were startled shouts and frightened screams as people frantically herded blindly towards the exit.

She was out of the cage in an instant and grinning at Sebastian from where she now stood directly in front of him, thin fingers wrapped around his wrist. They were blocking the only exit, but the people around them didn't notice. They were all unconscious and lying motionless on the floor.

"That was quick," Sebastian remarked, eyebrow rising curiously. "I'm very impressed."

"Just making sure you didn't kill anyone," she replied blandly.

"You're a confusing riddle," Sebastian observed, his amber eyes studying her.

"I think that was the point," Alexis replied coolly. "I don't want to be solved, after all."

"Just when I think I have an idea about what you might be, you surprise me. I'm not entirely convinced you're not a demon despite-"

"_I am not a demon_," Alexis hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at Sebastian and roughly released his wrist that she realized she was still gripping onto.

Sebastian's lips quirked slightly in amusement, his own eyes glimmering. "No? My mistake."

"Are the two of you done with your flirting?" Ciel snapped impatiently. "I'd like to get out of this stupid cage."

"Ah, yes of course, young master."

"Took you long enough," Ciel griped, rubbing at his wrists after stepping out of the cage and letting his bonds fall away.

"The two of you should probably get going," Alexis suggested blandly. "The young master wouldn't want Scotland Yard seeing him this way, now would he?"

Ciel's cheek twitched. "Well, we are finished with the case... Jack the Ripper has been caught after all.."

"If I might ask, Alexis, why were you here this evening?" Sebastian inquired. "You mentioned a job and I don't think you were referring to simply singing."

"There were reports of a black magic cult amongst the nobility as well as several missing persons reports that seemed to be linked to the meetings of this cult. I was sent to see what connection Druitt had, if any, to the cult and disappearances."

"I see. If you'll excuse us," Sebastian replied, offering a small bow before scooping Ciel up into his arms, ignoring his protests, and disappearing.

Alexis sighed tiredly and glanced at all of the unconscious nobles. A pained grimace suddenly painted her face and she closed her eyes for a moment while lifting a hand to rub at her forehead and temple. "A headache, lovely," she muttered grumpily.

The doorway she stood before led to a small antechamber and another door. Beyond the door was the stairwell she had descended with Druitt. Alexis began to climb the steps, she needed to call for Scotland Yard and find Grey. Her headache was growing more intense with each step she took until she was scowling in annoyance and absently rubbing at her temple.

"Honestly this is pathetic," she grumbled bitterly. "Though it's no one's fault but my own. Just had to go and-" She stopped muttering to herself as a door above her swung open.

There was a tall, lithe figure standing in the doorway. The stairwell was fairly dark and with the light streaming in behind the figure it took her a moment to recognize who was standing there.

"What are you even doing here, Grey?" She asked.

"Rescuing you though it seems you don't need it," he replied, sauntering down the stairs to her side. When he got a good look at her face, he frowned. She was more pale than usual and her eyes looked tired, she never looked tired. He tweaked a brow up at her. "Or do you?"

She attempted to scowl, but it resulted in a grimace of annoyance and pain as she lifted her hand to rub at her temple yet again. "I'm not feeling well, I have a headache," she replied. "You'll find the black magic cult in the room just through there." She gestured behind her absently. "You'll also find the Viscount Druitt, who the young lord Phantomhive believes is Jack the Ripper."

"And where are you going?" He asked as she began to climb the stairs.

"My orders were to investigate the cult and disappearances. Your cult is down there and they've been auctioning off young girls to use as ritual sacrifices or for whatever purpose the buyer wants. Case solved. I'm going to go and find some wine."

* * *

><p>"There you are."<p>

Alexis glanced up at Grey from her seat on a small bench in the outdoor garden of the viscount's estate. The air was much cooler now than it had been earlier and there was a light breeze rustling the bushes and trees that lined the paths. There was an empty wine glass beside her, forgotten while she absently rubbed at her temples with both hands.

"The Yard has finished cleaning up the little mess downstairs. We can go home now," Grey informed her, studying the tired set of her eyes.

Alexis nodded, the movement made her headache momentarily worse, but she ignored the feeling and slowly rose to her feet. Grey offered his arm to her and she accepted without a second thought and snide comment about how gentlemanly the act was for him. "Please tell me we're not walking."

"No, I called for a carriage," he replied, still studying her.

"Good," she sighed tiredly as they made their way out of the viscount's home and down the steps to a waiting carriage.

Grey helped her in before stepping in himself and taking a seat beside her. He hummed curiously a moment later when Alexis rested her head on his shoulder. He blinked down at the side of her head, what he could see of her face was pale and she kept absently rubbing at her left hip as if it pained her somehow.

"Just what happened before I arrived?" He asked, curious as to what would make the inhuman woman suddenly seem so fragile. He had fought with her, practically run her through a few times with his sword, but she never broke a sweat. She had run through the streets of London after a rat, in a corset, heavy dress and heeled shoes for what had to have been miles and still she hadn't broken a sweat or even been winded. Yet, here she was after dealing with nearly twenty nobles in a few minutes and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"The Phantomhive brat and his butler got in the way," she answered. "I had to deal with the nobles quickly, preferably all of them in one shot. That was apparently too quickly. I over did it a tiny bit."

"Over did it? You?" Grey inquired.

"There are limits to what I'm able to do, you know," she informed him blandly. She released a frustrated rush of air, pressing her fingers into her temple. "My head feels like it's going to rattle off with all of this rocking," she complained as the carriage jostled over a few small bumps in the road.

"What kind of limits?"

Alexis sat up with a sigh, continuing to massage her temple almost irritably. "The limiting kind," she replied in annoyance.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something again."

She sighed again, her hand falling into her lap. Turning to meet Grey's eyes, she studied him for a moment before shaking her head tiredly. "I'm not hiding anything. It's just as I said, I have limits to what I am able to do."

The way she spoke told Grey that there was more to what she was saying, but that she wasn't in the mood divulge it. He had a hard time believing that she had simply over done it as she had said. While he didn't know anything about what she could really do, he knew she was far from weak and he had seen her heal herself after she had received wounds that would have instantaneously killed any human. He wasn't sure what she had done, how she had knocked out all of the people in the hidden room without appearing to have touched any of them, but for someone who always seemed so strong and indestructible it was hard to believe it had actually caused her harm and tired her out so quickly. Yet, the pain and tiredness was obvious in the paleness of her face and the way her lips were slightly pursed. The remainder of the ride in the carriage was spent in silence, however, with him keeping his opinions to himself while Alexis nodded off against his shoulder or rubbed at her hip.

By the time they reached his manor outside of the city, Alexis had fallen asleep against his shoulder. It was the first time Grey had ever seen her sleeping, she looked more relaxed and peaceful than he had ever seen her. She was groggy when she awoke and leaned heavily against him while they made their way into the estate and up the stairs to the second floor. Grey led her to her room where once the door was closed she allowed the laces of her dress and corset to come undone. She slipped out of the bulky layers of the dress, rather carelessly tossing them over the chaise until she was in her undergarments.

Slipping out of her slip, she retrieved her long nightgown from the wardrobe and pulled it on. She then practically fell into her bed while pulling the pins out of her hair and tossing them on to her nightstand. After quickly braiding her hair over her shoulder and securing it she laid back against the soft, plush pillows and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was little over an hour after Alexis had disappeared into her room across the hall that Grey thought he could hear someone yelling and crying out fearfully. Confused by the sounds, he opened his door and stepped into the hall. It was dark, the lights having long since been turned off instead of just dimmed, being that it was well past two in the morning that really wasn't surprising. The sounds of distressed mumbling and a shout of pain made him frown as he stepped across the hall to put an ear near Alexis's door. He was quite certain that the sounds were coming from within her room.<p>

He tapped lightly against the ornate door with a knuckle, ear still close to the wood as he listened for movement inside or even a reply. He heard nothing. "Alexis?" He called quietly, curiously and though he would deny it later, worriedly.

He received no reply, which in and of itself was odd. Alexis would almost always answer her door for him anymore, she had realized it was easier to just let him in rather than have him let himself in since he wasn't going to leave if ignored. Slowly, quietly turning the knob on her door, he pushed it open and peered inside. Her room was dark, but the curtains hadn't been drawn and he could see her silhouette lying curled up in her bed. Her dress had been discarded rather carelessly on her chaise, another unusual occurrence considering how meticulous Alexis was when it came to clothing.

Frowning, he stepped into her room and closed the door behind himself. For a few moments he wasn't sure what he was doing in there, but then he settled for drawing the curtains closed. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but by the time they had he could hear Alexis fidgeting while murmuring softly. For a moment, he thought that perhaps she was awake, but he couldn't make out her words and she wasn't speaking to him, that much he could tell. He wasn't even sure who she was speaking to or what language she was speaking, he certainly didn't recognize the words and sounds that she was feverishly speaking.

Alexis had always been an intriguing enigma in his eyes. She certainly wasn't human, he had witnessed several things that attested to that fact and she was secretive about so much that concerned who she was, what she was, and where she came from that Grey couldn't help being curious. Who wouldn't want to know, to understand something that seemed to be beyond comprehension? Especially when they were so intent on keeping so much information to themselves.

He had never believed in the supernatural, in beings and creatures that weren't human, but something else entirely. He had always believed in what he could see, what he could stab and run through with his sword. If he could stab it, it was real. He had stabbed Alexis several times, she was real, there was no doubt about that. He knew she was real, he knew she wasn't human, but he didn't know much else. It seemed to him like she went through great lengths to make sure it remained that way.

He scowled at the sleeping woman. She really was so infuriating. All he wanted was to know who she was and what she was doing in England, but she wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. She didn't trust him, it was easy enough to see that in how she studied him every time he asked a question about her that was too personal. It was as if she were looking for something in him, some hint that he would keep her secrets and never give them away. It didn't appear she believed he could do this and she always blew off his questions with as much of a casual air as she could. He wasn't a fool though, he knew she was frightened of something, hiding from something and that her contract with the royalty of England, past and present, was in someway significant to remaining hidden.

Seeing her now, huddled on her bed while she murmured and twitched while she dreamed only reinforced his belief that she was indeed hiding from something even though she denied it anytime he pressed her about it. It wasn't hard to tell that she was afraid of something as she mumbled and writhed in her bed.

He approached her cautiously, her movements and mutterings were growing in intensity and he didn't particularly want her to draw the attention of the staff. He could make out some of what she was saying now and he realized she was begging, pleading for something, but he didn't know what. He reached for her shoulder, lightly saying her name as his hand touched her.

The touch startled Alexis, she woke with a jolt and easily grabbed the hand on her shoulder. Grey gave a surprised gasp before he found himself on his back on Alexis's bed. Alexis herself was on top of him, one hand roughly grasping his throat and shoving him back on to the bed while her other had found a small dagger that was pressed against his throat.

"I take it you're awake and not happy?" He said roughly, finding it hard to speak while she was cutting off most of his air supply.

".. Grey?" She asked, breathless and confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You were dreaming," he replied, her hand still holding him in place with incredible strength. "I don't particularly mind this position, but could you at least move your dagger? It ruins the mood a little."

Her hand released him and the dagger was pulled from his throat after a moment. She released a long breath, slumping over him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're lucky I didn't slit your throat, idiot. Next time I'm dreaming I would suggest you not wake me up, if you do then at least do it from a distance."

"Are you.. crying?" He asked curiously. He had felt a few drops of warm liquid splash onto his chest and with how she was situated on top of him, he wasn't sure what else to think.

"No," she replied thickly.

The warm drops continued to fall onto his chest and Alexis didn't move from where she was lying on top of him, clutching him as if afraid he wasn't real. He sighed, placing his own arms around her and causing her to stiffen when he suddenly reversed their positions so that he was hovering over her, looking down at her, their faces only a few inches apart so he could attempt to see her face in the darkness.

He brushed a hand over one of her cheeks, the dampness beneath her eyes was unmistakable. "So these aren't tears?"

She hastily rubbed at both cheeks, wiping away the wet streaks on them. "No, they're not."

"What were you dreaming about?" Her body stiffened beneath his and she took in a surprised breath. She hadn't expected that question, she should have, but she hadn't. "Don't lie," he advised blandly when she opened her mouth to reply.

She released a tired sigh, her body relaxing again as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I've told you before about being burnt at the stake, right?"

"You had mentioned it."

"I mentioned I had been through worse too."

"You did."

"Do you know what they did to the accused witches during the Inquisition?" She asked.

He grimaced, but nodded. "I have an idea."

"That was nothing, not to me. It hurt, yes. I screamed, I cried, I fought, but I could have just as easily remained silent. The men that tortured me thought they were quite skilled, but if they knew about the other _things_ out there and what they were capable of.. I don't think they'd feel like anything other than harmless children. The pain I suffered at the hands of torturers here is nothing compared to the tortures I've lived through elsewhere. Things like that never leave you, they haunt you forever. And forever is a long time when you're immortal. I'm telling you this because I know you want answers about me, but I don't like sharing the things you want to know. You know, or at least suspect, that I'm running from something, and I am. It's that fact that keeps me from revealing much of anything, it's safer that way, for me, for you, for everyone. I was born into a fate I don't want, but others do. I'm sought after as a prize, but I refuse to be a prize. I will live my life the way I want and that means hiding until I can find a way to end all of this, to take control over my fate permanently."

"..Is Her Majesty in danger?" Grey inquired evenly.

She was silent for a moment and could feel the piercing stare Grey was fixing her with. "No."

His eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure he believed her. "You're sure?"

She sighed. "I had mentioned before that the contract I have with the royal family has its limits... It does, mainly to my benefit, but at the same time to my detriment. Should I need to end the contract, I can, easily. However, it's more beneficial to me to keep it intact."

"Why?" Grey inquired suspiciously.

Yet another sigh escaped her lips, she should have known that just a little information wouldn't satisfy the Earl Grey. Still pinned beneath him, she stared up at him for a moment before deftly flipping their positions once again so she could smirk arrogantly down at him, though he hardly looked offended or even unhappy as he grinned back. "The contract that was made allows me to remain hidden more easily than it would be for me without a contract. It's part of the contract."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," she replied. "It's all about limits, Grey. Limits."

"Limits to what exactly?"

She smirked, she liked the look on his face when he didn't get the answers he wanted. She found it amusing to tease him, to see the curiosity and annoyance in his eyes as he scowled at her. "Several things."

"Like?" He pressed.

"Hm? I wonder?" She mused teasingly, grinning when the earl twitched in annoyance.

"Would you ever break the contract?"

She didn't even need to think about her answer, she nodded. "Yes. Should I need to, I would."

"Why would you need to?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, demanding on honest answer.

She frowned. "If I was found."

Grey stared up at Alexis, the woman's eyes were distant, thoughtful. "What would happen if you were found?"

She refocused her attention on Grey. ".. I would go home."

A slight frown formed on his face. Usually when people spoke of going home they were happy, home was supposed to be a place with family and friends. A place to relax and enjoy life, to feel safe and comfortable. That obviously wasn't the case for Alexis. She sounded almost lifeless as she had spoken, hopeless. It was quite out of character for her, and a bit unnerving for him.

"That's it?" He asked, trying to sound unimpressed and not bothered.

"I mentioned the tortures I'd been through, and you've seen me dreaming... What do you think?"

The two stared at each other for several moments, the silence wasn't thick, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

She shrugged. "Right now my name is Alexis Blair and I'm a private secretarial officer to Queen Victoria of England."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," she replied evenly, blankly. "But that's all I'm willing to give you at the moment. I'm Alexis Blair, Grey. That's all that's important right now, isn't it?"

"I suppose," he sighed disconsolately.

She exhaled dramatically and rolled her eyes, letting herself fall back over him so that her hands were on either side of his head while she smirked at him. "Just because I've changed my name a few times doesn't change the fact that I'm Alexis Blair, nor does it change who I am as a person. I use 'person' lightly, of course, but anyways, I'm the same Alexis you've been trying to seduce. Promise."

"Is it working yet?" He replied, his own smirk growing.

She leaned closer to his ear, purposefully breathing lightly over his neck as she did so and causing him to shiver. "Not yet," she chirped softly, falling on to her side beside him and laughing at the glare he gave her that soon turned into a stubborn frown.

"Well, I'll just have to try again tomorrow. I'm too tired anyway," he replied, rolling over on to his side and making himself comfortable beneath her sheets as he pulled them over himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"In my bed?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"No, mine. It's my estate, remember? I own everything in it. Makes the bed mine," he pointed out smugly, looking over at her to smirk devilishly.

She rolled her eyes, but knew better than to attempt to argue a battle she was likely to lose. "Good night, Grey," she sighed resignedly.

She found it hard to fall back to sleep even though her body was still heavy and tired. She blinked into the darkness, listening to the sound of the wind outside of the window, the even breathing of the man in the bed with her who was sleeping peacefully after only a few minutes. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, but her heart skipped a beat as a dark image tried to come to life on her eyelids. Her eyes reopened and she let herself lie on her back, a cool hand to her forehead while she blinked at the ceiling.

She needed to recover her strength, she hadn't used much energy earlier in the day, but it had been too long since she had had to use any magical powers and so long since she had truly rested that even the small amount of magic she had used had drained her more than it should have. Resting, mainly sleeping, had never been something she had really liked doing. Especially after she had weakened herself and used too much energy in one go, it made her mind weaker and made it harder to keep the nightmares away. It made the idea of sleep very unappealing.

Sitting up, Alexis let her legs slide to the edge of the bed with every intention of getting up and finding something to do to occupy herself. Sleep was not going to be restful and while it was the quickest way to regain her strength, she would recover in time without it too.

She started when Grey wrapped a hand around her wrist, she had thought the silvery eyed man had been asleep. He really was an interesting man, she had to admit.

"Going somewhere?" He inquired casually, yawning tiredly.

She opened her mouth to reply that she couldn't sleep, but she was pulled back down on to the bed and rather suddenly found herself staring wide eyed up at the smirking white haired nobleman as he positioned himself over her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, sounding rather triumphant as he hovered over her grinning.

"No," she admitted dully.

"What if I said I could help?" He inquired teasingly.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Grey. We both know that's all this is to you, and I'm not interested in games."

"Neither am I."

She stared up at him. ".. What am I to you exactly, Grey? A challenge? I'm not human. I'm not a good person to fall in love with. It won't end well, I promise you that."

"Who said anything about falling in love?"

* * *

><p>~AN~

... Life likes to get in the way of everything, doesn't it? Well, I've moved across the continent since I last updated. Going from the desert to the ocean is a bit of a change, especially with hurricane season approaching... Anywho, between school and work and moving and life I've been unable to really focus on my stories. I apologize for that and am hoping that I can get back into the swing of things shortly.

Until then I hope you enjoy the updated version of chapter 6 and the soon to follow chapter 7. While there isn't a lot of new content, there is some and hopefully the two chapters are a bit better than the previous chapter 6 which was a little too fast paced.

Thank you kindly!


	7. Chapter 7 That Woman: On Assignment

**Disclaimer- I don't own Black Butler**

~A/N~ Again, this is not all new content, so if a lot looks familiar it's because I rewrote the original chapter 6 and split it into 2 different chapters. So if you have not re-read chapter 6 that I reposted yesterday you may want to. There is new content in there and it will hopefully feel much less rushed now. Anywho, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**On Assignment**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alexis snapped, sitting abruptly upright in her bed seconds after Charles Grey had decided to obnoxiously throw the curtains wide open. Sunlight streamed into her room and right into her face making her grimace in both pain and annoyance.

"I'm bored," he answered, grinning at her as she glared at him. "I woke up hours ago, but decided to let you sleep. You looked like such a ~_happy little bird~_ that I didn't want to wake you," he told her, mocking the same voice Druitt had used with her at the ball several days before, it was now his new favorite way to tease her.

Alexis glared crossly at him as he smirked proudly at her, please with the outcome of his little joke. "Then go read a book or something," she retorted finally, flopping back down on the bed and pulling a pillow over her head.

"Is my precious angel grumpy? How cute," Grey teased, pulling the pillow from Alexis's grasp and smirking when she tried to get it back only to have him toss it carelessly onto the floor.

Grabbing another pillow, Alexis attempted to pull it over her head, but Grey grabbed it and tossed it aside. He did the same with the three other pillows she tried to use to cover her face. Scowling, she pulled the sheet over her and burrowed beneath it. "Go away," she grumbled in an annoyed whine.

"No," he drawled snobbishly. "I'm finding this to be quite entertaining."

Alexis huffed in annoyance. "Haven't I mentioned that I'm not here for your amusement?"

"You have, but you're just so much fun to play with."

"We're not playing," Alexis retorted blandly.

He lifted the sheet, peeking beneath to see Alexis glaring at him like a child that didn't want to get up for school. "We could be," he replied suggestively as a smirk formed on his face.

Her face flushed, but she rolled her eyes and covered her face with her arm. "Not interested."

"Then would you be interested to know that the little guard dog runt failed?"

"What?" She asked, sitting up slightly. "Phantomhive failed? Druitt-"

"Druitt is an idiot with too much time and money. The black magic cult he was affiliated with was just something to pass the time. He was also still in custody last night when another prostitute was murdered."

"Does he know yet? Phantomhive?" She inquired curiously.

Grey smirked and held up a newspaper. "No, but he will."

"That's the evening edition, it's still morning," she pointed out, not sure what point he was trying to make.

"You're so observant," he answered mockingly.

She sighed, resisting the impulse to roll her eyes as she snatched the paper from his hands. The headlining story was about another murdered prostitute at the hands of the vicious Jack the Ripper. "You brought this for a reason, what is it?" She asked, glancing at him suspiciously over the newspaper.

"You really do know me too well," Grey said, grinning wickedly. "You're going to deliver that paper yourself this evening."

"And?" She questioned, eyebrow tilting up because she knew there was no way she was simply delivering a newspaper and leaving.

"The guard dog failed, he needs more training."

Her eyebrow tilted up further. "Get to the point, Grey."

"You'll be a guest of the Phantomhive's until this case is solved. Maybe even longer depending upon how satisfied the queen is with the resolution of the Jack the Ripper case."

"I'm just going to show up with a newspaper and a packed bag?" She inquired incredulously. "What is the earl being told?"

"Nothing until you explain the situation with this," he replied, pulling a sealed letter from the inside of his coat and holding it up.

"The queen's seal," Alexis sighed when she saw the markings in the red wax. "Fine. I obviously can't say no."

"I know. Now get up and come play with me, I'm bored. I've already had your sword sharpened and polished, it's waiting for you outside. Just like I will be."

Alexis rolled her eyes and slid off of the bed, wrapping her sheet around herself. "No trying to run me through again today please, I'm not in the mood to be killed. It hurts."

"I would never hurt my precious angel," Grey replied, but his tone and grin gave away that he was being playfully devious.

"Out." She shooed him from her room, closing the door behind him so she could change into comfortable clothes for their usual daily spar.

* * *

><p>"Lady Alexis," Sebastian greeted in surprise when he opened the door to the Phantomhive London estate to see the young woman on the doorstep.<p>

"Sebastian," she replied evenly. "Sorry for the surprise visit, but I have some business with your master." Raising her hand that held the evening's newspaper, she smiled when Sebastian read the headline and didn't look the slightest bit surprised by what he saw. "I'll also be staying awhile. I'd ask that you pardon the intrusion, but it wasn't my choice." Her other hand held up the letter from the queen for him to see.

"I see. Then please come in," he offered genially, stepping aside and bowing her in.

Lowering the newspaper and letter, she stepped over the threshold and waited for Sebastian to close the door.

"The young master is currently entertaining some guests in the drawing room. Would you like to join them for some tea prior to dinner?" Sebastian asked.

Alexis knew he was asking whether or not she wanted a private audience with Ciel. She thought over the offer, but decided it didn't matter to her either way. She was, however, curious as to how the young earl would react in front of his guests to the news she was bringing. "If it wouldn't be a bother, I'd love some tea."

"This way then," Sebastian replied.

The Phantomhive London home was smaller than the manor outside of the city. She was led up a flight of stairs and down a short hall to a set of double doors beyond which she could hear the chatter of several people. Sebastian opened the doors, bowed and introduced Alexis who stepped forward with a smile and small, but respectful curtsy. She glanced briefly at each person in the room, noting that Lau, the Chinese nobleman and Madam Red were there. Both were people that she knew were aware of the Phantomhive's role as the queen's guard dog which meant she didn't have to step too carefully around the issue at hand.

"Please forgive the interruption, I know my arrival wasn't expected," she began politely. Ciel was frowning at her, he didn't like her sudden appearance, not that she could blame him considering how their last meeting had gone. She smiled at him and walked to where he sat playing chess with his red headed aunt, Madam Red. "This wasn't my idea, Lord Phantomhive, but I had no choice." She held up the letter from the queen and the room went so quiet a pin drop would have echoed loudly through it. "First, I have a.. I'd say it's a gift, but it's not because most gifts are welcomed and appreciated. This will be neither." She held the newspaper out to him, keeping the queen's letter in her hand.

Ciel gave her a mistrustful scowl, but took the paper and opened it. His eye widened and he stared at the headline in shock. "But.. But this isn't possible! We caught him. We caught Druitt."

"No, I caught Druitt for his involvement in the black magic cult. He has no connection to Jack the Ripper, that much should be obvious by reading that article. There's no way Druitt could have been involved. Humans can't be in two places at once after all," she explained.

"So Jack the Ripper is still out there, hm?" Lau hummed curiously as he read the article from over the back of the earl's chair. "What an interesting turn of events. Perhaps there was an impersonator, or more than one all along?"

"It's not an impersonator," Alexis stated. "And while it's possible there were more than one, the cuts and incisions on the bodies were done by the same hand which make it less than likely."

"If it wasn't Druitt," Madam Red spoke up. "Then who could it have been? Sebastian made the suspect list himself, I don't see him making a mistake."

"The letter from the queen," Ciel said, nodding at the envelope Alexis still held and reaching for it. "What does it say?"

Alexis replied by handing him the letter and watching him break the seal. His eye scanned the contents before he sighed, sounding rather frustrated, but resigned.

"Sebastian," he called. "Please see to it that Miss Blair is given a room and be sure that she has everything she needs to make her stay with us as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, of course, young master," Sebastian answered, bowing. "If you'll excuse me I need to make preparations for our guest and dinner as well."

Alexis didn't bother to hide the fact that she was more than a songstress employed by the queen, her arrival, uniform like clothes, and cameo she wore at her throat were blatant admissions that she was much more important and valuable than that. The topic of her being a member of the queen's private secretarial officers was briefly discussed, but she steered the conversation away from it. While she didn't care if her position was known, there wasn't much about it that she was willing to discuss. She exchanged small talk with Madam Red, Lau and Ciel throughout the evening and was introduced also to Grell, Madam Red's butler. He appeared meek and muttered a greeting that she politely smiled in reply to.

After dinner, Alexis excused herself to her room claiming that she was a bit tired and wanted to rest. In reality, she just wanted to put some distance between herself and everyone else present and not have to engage in any more small talk. Especially with Madam Red and her useless butler that she knew was more than a simple butler, she was curious about him, but knew that maintaining her distance was best for the time being. Plus, her mood had been decidedly sour since her rude awakening by Grey earlier in the day. She had actually been able to get some sleep the night before and having it ruined hadn't encouraged her to be anything other than grumpy.

Sebastian was ever the polite and hospitable butler, bringing her tea and a tray of sweet snacks and informing her she could call upon him for anything she required. She had thanked him politely before settling down in a chair and reading a book.

It was a few hours later that Sebastian returned, knocking lightly on her door before announcing himself softly and opening it.

"The young master wanted to let you know that we've collected some more information regarding the Jack the Ripper case. He seems to be under the impression that we're to let you know what we've found," Sebastian said, sounding slightly amused which made Alexis think that his young master wasn't very happy with her presence or involvement.

Closing her book and setting it aside, she glanced up at Sebastian. "I'm listening."

He produced a folder from behind his back and handed it to her. She flipped it open and scanned through the pages it contained.

"It seems that all of the young women who have been murdered by Jack the Ripper share another similarity other than their profession," Sebastian explained. "They all had the same surgery performed at a nearby hospital."

"The _same_ hospital, and the same doctor," Alexis noted, closing the file and handing it back to Sebastian. "And just what does your young master intend to do with this new revelation?"

"There is one woman who had the same surgery performed who is still living. I've tracked her to an address in East End."

"He believes she's a target?"

"She does share the same profession and did have the same surgery as the other women, so he does."

"I have to wonder why you haven't told him yet," she mused thoughtfully. "You already knew who was responsible, didn't you?"

Sebastian smirked, but attempted to look innocently confused. Being that he was a demon he wasn't entirely successful. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Of course you don't," she sighed, not believing a word he said. "So," Alexis pressed. "Does the little lord Phantomhive have a plan to catch Jack the Ripper?"

"Of course," Sebastian replied, smiling charmingly at her.

* * *

><p>Alexis stared at Sebastian as if she were studying a new species of animal she had never seen nor heard of before. "A demon who likes cats, that's new," she observed dryly, watching him pet a stray black cat that was now purring happily in his arms.<p>

"They're just so cute and soft," Sebastian replied delightedly, nuzzling the cat's cheek.

"Are you sure you're a demon?" Ciel sighed, agitated.

Sebastian smirked. "Of course, my lord. We just don't have animals like this where I come from."

Alexis made a face and shivered, hugging her coat tighter around herself. "No, they don't. Cats are certainly far cuter than any of the.. _pets_ they have in Hell. Much less likely to gnaw on your face when they get hungry, or bored. What?" She snapped when Sebastian gave her a curious look. "I happen to know a bit about Hell, I also know a bit about Heaven if you'd like to hear about it."

It was Sebastian's turn to make a face and shake his head in disgust. "I'll pass, thank you."

"What are you anyway?" Ciel asked Alexis snobbishly.

She smiled mysteriously before turning and sweetly smiling at Sebastian. "Your butler knows, don't you, Sebastian?"

"She's a riddle," the butler replied.

"A riddle?" Ciel barked, unhappy with the answer that wasn't really an answer and offered no insight on Alexis and who and what she was. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have no idea what she is," Sebastian answered coolly. "Not yet anyways."

Alexis snorted derisively when Sebastian gave her an overly confident smirk. "You sound so certain you'll be able to figure it out, Sebastian. You shouldn't get your hopes up though, this is one riddle even a demon like you will have a hard time solving. Even if you do solve it, it doesn't mean you'll understand your answer."

"Yet another riddle. You sure are full-"

A terrified scream cut through the night like a knife, cutting off their banter and startling Ciel, but the young earl quickly recovered.

"This way!" He shouted, turning down the alley they had been standing watch near.

Alexis followed him, Sebastian beside her. Ciel reached the door of the woman they had been trying to keep an eye on and pushed it open only to halt abruptly in the doorway. Alexis was beside him in the next instant and Sebastian behind him.

Alexis's inhalation of air stopped sharply, her chest heaved against the ties of her corset, her eyes widened and her pink lips parted in surprise. A warm wetness splashed over her face and she felt the young Earl Phantomhive beside her stiffen before his demonic butler could manage the ironically angelic act of covering his eyes and telling him to not look at the grisly scene before them.

There was so much blood, so much brutal, violent destruction of human life before the group. A young woman, her body broken and torn open was leaking fluids that gave off the most horrid of smells all over the dingy floor. Tissue, muscle, organ. It had all been savagely cut open to reveal the young woman's womb. Her once bright blue eyes were open wide while her mouth was stuck in a never ending scream of agony and fear, there was a trail of drying tears on her dirty, blood stained face.

Alexis jolted, taking in an involuntary breath of rancid, bitter air as a white gloved hand placed itself on her arm. Blinking while reality flooded brutally back to her, she took a step back and tried to turn away from the puddle of blood, the distorted corpse that would forever be screaming for mercy, eyes pleading and full of raw, never ending terror. Her feet were too numb to effectively turn her around and she was grateful for the strong arms that pulled her away.

She felt herself turning, saw her own white hair halo around her but it didn't quite register in her mind. She felt a hand smoothing her hair, wiping the blood from her face, and it was calming despite the state of shock she was in. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the morbid amusement in the way the man's black brow arched over red eyes dancing with twisted delight at her obvious state of shock. If she had paid more attention she would have noticed there was something else in those eyes too. A deep curiosity that was only partially obscured by his amusement and roguish grin.

When she regained her senses after a matter of a few short seconds, she pushed Sebastian away with a scowl. She had seen death before, had witnessed many people torn apart, tortured and burned to death. She herself had been burnt to death on more than one occasion, tortured beforehand too. Death was nothing new to her, neither was the level of brutality and disregard for human life, but this had caught her off guard. The look on Sebastian's face irritated her as he stared at her, she could only chalk up her momentary loss of composure to the lingering headache she still suffered and the fact that it had been many years since she had seen something so grotesque.

"I'm fine," she stated forcefully. "They certainly did make a mess of things in there though, didn't they?"

"That they did," Sebastian agreed, still eying Alexis with dark amusement. "You know," he called into the open doorway. "You should show yourself, it would only be polite after all."

She watched as Grell, the butler of Madam Red's, staggered dazedly out of the shadowy doorway. He tried to play innocent and confused bystander, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. Especially since she wasn't the only one who was aware he wasn't human like he had been pretending to be.

"I.. I heard her crying for help.." The man stuttered.

"Is that so?" Sebastian questioned monotonously, his amber eyes taking on a slight reddish tinge as he stared, unimpressed, at the butler. "And just how did you get into the room? We were standing guard at the end of the alley after all, and you certainly didn't pass us."

Grell's green eyes blinked as if in shock behind his glasses. There was a trail of blood on his cheek, the red of it stood out against his pale skin and made his eyes appear to be glowing. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian sighed discontentedly, casually brushing some of his dark hair from his face with a white gloved hand. "You really should just stop the act, Grell. We're well aware of what you are."

Grell blinked again, but this time his eyes cleared and a wide, lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Well, I guess the game's up. Too bad, it was really quite fun."

His voiced had changed in pitch, it was higher, more like nails on a chalkboard now in Alexis's opinion. Along with the change in his voice, his green eyes grew brighter and the brown tint to his hair was devoured by a bright, but deep red as he pulled it free of its constricting ponytail at the back of his neck and shook it out. Alexis was not amused by his display and obvious disregard for what he had done.

"A God of Death has no right to alter the lives of those who are not on their list," she said with an air of calm, cold authority. Her pale fingers flexed several times at her sides, yearning for the sword hidden beneath her skirts, but a fight with a God of Death was not prudent and would likely carry heavy consequences for her. Consequences she would much rather avoid at all costs.

The red headed Reaper seemed to be caught off guard by the force and authority she spoke with. His acid green eyes blinked uncertainly behind his horn rimmed glasses and he cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing her as if he were a dog that had just discovered a new and completely confusing object. "Eh... And just who are you again?"

Alexis smiled, but it was empty, mirthless. "You don't want to know who I am."

The Death God continued to blink at her. "Yes I do," he replied, his squeaky voice confused.

"I must say," Sebastian spoke up. "I've never heard of one of your kind pretending to be human. You're supposed to be a neutral force, aren't you?"

"Oh, well, you see," Grell giddily replied, turning his attention to Sebastian. "I was enamored with a certain woman and just couldn't resist."

"A certain woman?" Sebastian repeated questioningly, an eyebrow rising curiously.

"Come now," a female voice answered chidingly from the shadows of the doorway. "You don't really need to ask, do you?"

"Madam Red!" Ciel cried in astonishment. "You? But why?"

Alexis listened with mild disinterest as Madam Red began to explain her reasons for murdering the prostitutes and destroying their bodies so she could take their womb. A womb she didn't think them worthy of because they had so carelessly destroyed the lives that had began to blossom in them. She had always wanted children and had been so happy when she was pregnant with her first child, so very very happy. That dream had died the same night her husband had. The carriage accident had damaged her body badly, her womb had had to be removed and her unborn child with it in order for her to live. Now she had nothing, no husband, no child and no hope for either one ever again.

"So you murdered innocent women?" Ciel shouted.

"Innocent?" Madam Red cried, affronted. "They could have had everything I couldn't but they threw it away without a care. They didn't deserve the bodies God gave them so I took them away."

"You had no right," Ciel insisted vehemently.

"I had every right! You would never understand. You who had the love my sister and her husband, the man I loved, but couldn't have. The man who taught me to love the color red even though I had always hated it. You would never understand what it's like to lose everything. That's alright though, I can show you!"

Grell flew forward, a loud, buzzing chainsaw gripped in his hands. He was going for Ciel, but Sebastian stepped in front of him and stopped the modified Death Scythe from slicing his master in two.

"What is that?" Ciel asked after Sebastian pushed Grell away.

Grell launched into an enthusiastic tirade about his scythe and how much better it was than an old fashioned one that hadn't been modified. Alexis paid him little attention, she found his voice rather grating and annoying.

"In the name of Her Majesty and my own cursed name, I command you! Capture them," Ciel shouted, regaining Alexis's attention.

"I hope you're not attempting to give me orders," she replied, tilting a brow at the young earl. "I'm not here to help you accomplish your mission, I'm here to see that you finish it and how."

Ciel scowled at her. "Sebastian!"

"You don't need to repeat yourself, young master, I heard your order the first time," Sebastian spoke up, bowing politely. "I'll take care of things." He adjusted one of his gloves with a sadistic smirk growing on his face. "It should prove to be quite interesting. I've never had to fight a God of Death."

"They're not to be underestimated," Alexis said, ominously. "Especially the ones like him. The ones who meddle in things they shouldn't."

Sebastian surveyed Alexis questioningly, her remark had been an oddly grim warning. It made him wonder just what her knowledge of Reapers was and why she seemed unsettled by the idea of fighting one.

"Seriously, who are you?" Grell inquired, gazing at Alexis as if she were a new species he hadn't encountered before then. "You're not human, you're not a demon, and you're certainly not a Reaper."

"I've already told you," Alexis replied evenly, coolly. "You don't want to know who, or what, I am. I have no intention of fighting a Reaper, but I won't save you from the demon. I'd advise you to go home."

"Like hell I will!" Grell shouted, swinging his massive chainsaw at her. "What the hell?" He yelled when she deftly stepped aside again and again, a bored, unreadable expression on her face while he tried to slice her to bits. "How are you doing that?"

She shrugged, yawning and lifting a hand to cover her mouth. Her free hand reached up and caught the Death God's hand, she tugged it harshly and forced his noisy scythe into the concrete. She dusted her hands off, a bland look on her face while the red headed Reaper shouted and tugged at his scythe in an attempt to get it out of the ground it was stuck in. "I told you, I won't fight a Reaper. If you want a fight, fight the demon."

Sebastian was watching her in amusement from where he stood beside Ciel, who was still attempting to talk to his aunt. To try and get answers that he would never be satisfied with.

Alexis ducked when the Reaper finally freed his scythe with a triumphant yell and it swung wildly towards her head. It passed a few inches above her as she ducked and kicked the man in the back, sending him flying away from her. She offered the handsome demon butler a taunting smile and wave of her fingers when he was forced to turn to meet the death god so he would not disturb his young master's conversation.

With little to do but observe, Alexis stepped out of harm's way and watched the chaos ensue. Sebastian and Grell were fighting one another with an unnecessary amount of force and were destroying more than a few windows, walls, and rooftops. Something Alexis found slightly irritating as she had to keep stepping out of the path of shattered glass and pulverized brick. On one occasion, she even found herself dodging the body of the Reaper after a particularly hard kick from Sebastian sent him soaring into the wall behind her.

"Honestly," she sighed, dusting off her skirt with an annoyed, arrogant scowl.

"My apologies, Alexis," Sebastian offered, smirking and offering a bit of a respectful bow to show he was being genuine. "It seems my aim was a bit off."

"I'm sure," she replied disdainfully.

From behind Sebastian the heated voices of his master and Madam Red once again reached them in the absence of noise from the Reaper's scythe that had apparently been momentarily rendered useless after his crash into the wall behind Alexis. Madam Red was trembling with pent up rage and emotion, she was shouting like a crazed lunatic while she withdrew a dagger from her dress and raised it over her head. Her intentions were clear as Ciel backed away, she meant to kill him.

Sebastian was behind the woman in red in an instant. He would have killed her too had Ciel not yelled for him to let her live. This order surprised the butler, but he obeyed and merely knocked the woman aside. Her dagger skittered across the grimy stone of the alley, leaving her defenseless as she fell to the ground, shaking as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"I.. I can't," she muttered. "I can't kill you. You're.. You're the beloved son of my precious sister and her husband. I can't."

"How disappointing," Grell drawled with a sigh. Freeing himself from the pile of rubble and trash he had been thrown into, he dusted himself off and once again coerced his modified scythe to life. "I do believe I've lost interest, Madam. Time to end this little production."

The Reaper flew at Sebastian. Except it wasn't Sebastian that his scythe impaled, spraying blood and gore everywhere as the blade continued to rotate and tear through the chest of its victim. Sebastian was blinking at the scene, having been caught off guard by the Reaper's sudden change of course. Even Alexis was wide eyed, she hadn't expected the Reaper to attack the woman he had claimed to have a fondness for, the woman he had been serving for several months as a butler. The scythe tore through her as if she were nothing more than a thin sheet of paper. As her life bled out of her so did the images of her past. Her cinematic record, all of her memories, the good and the bad were on display. It was those memories that the Gods of Death used to judge the people whose names found their way on to their lists.

"This is.." Sebastian stared in awe at the strands of memory that were rushing our of Madam Red.

"Her cinematic record," Alexis finished quietly, gray eyes following the ribbons as they unraveled and told their story.

Sebastian glanced over to the white haired woman, she was watching the unfolding scene calmly, casually almost. Yet, it was her lack of surprise that he found interesting. He had never witnessed the unraveling of someone's cinematic record and it was a pretty awe-inspiring sight, even for him. Alexis, however, didn't seem to be surprised or even bothered, not only by the cinematic record, but by the death of Madam Red. It was at odds with the woman who had frozen up earlier when they had found the body of the murdered prostitute. Though, he did remind himself that once she had regained her composure she had been just as cool and collected as she still was now.

"Jack the Ripper has been dealt with. That leaves only the Reaper," Alexis said, glancing at the red headed man who was now pulling on the red coat that had been Madam Red's. He had taken it off of her as she died and while it was a bit small, hanging off his shoulders, he didn't care and proudly proclaimed how much better it looked on him than it had on Madam Red.

"I thought I told you to deal with Jack the Ripper," Ciel spoke up, his voice strained as he leaned over his dead aunt to shut her eyes that had been staring unseeingly into the sky. "Did you forget your orders, Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked down at his master. "No, of course not."

"Then kill him already!" Ciel shouted.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, bowing to Ciel and then turning his attention back to Grell who was watching him with a disdainful frown. "I've never killed a God of Death before, this should be interesting."

"Oh?" Grell drawled. "You really think you can kill me?"

"We'll find out, won't we?" Sebastian answered cavalierly, adjusting his soiled white gloves

Alexis frowned, the Reaper needed to be dealt with, but she wasn't sure leaving him to Sebastian was the best idea. The demon would actually kill him, something that didn't sit well with Alexis. The murder of a god wasn't likely to be overlooked and the attention that would be put on the demon butler and his master was not an appealing thought. It would complicate things for her and her contract with the royal family far beyond what she was comfortable with. She didn't like complications and she certainly didn't like the idea of a bunch of supernatural beings showing up in London because of one rogue Reaper.

With a sigh, Alexis disappeared from her spot and reappeared between Sebastian and Grell. Her back was to Sebastian and she had an arm raised to keep him from advancing on Grell. She fixed Grell with a cold, hard stare that made the man blink and instinctively take a step back.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped, rising to his feet, his hands shaking with fury at his sides.

Alexis cast a sideways, disinterested glance at the infuriated young earl, he was glaring at her with his one good eye while his body trembled in anger. She removed her eyes from him and settled them back on the Reaper.

"You've caused enough trouble," she said to Grell evenly. "I'd take this chance to leave before things get out of hand."

"I order you to step aside!" Ciel demanded in an authoritative shout.

Again, Alexis cast a bland glance over her shoulder at him. "I don't take my orders from you nor have I been instructed to take orders from you. You can attempt to order me around all you'd like, but I won't stand by while you murder a Reaper. You have no idea the consequences that would go along with such an action. Consequences that are much better avoided."

"He's a menace! He's a threat to the queen, aren't you bound to protect the queen and her interests?" Ciel demanded.

"Not necessarily," she replied smoothly, smirking softly when Ciel's eyes widened. "I'm not a demon like your butler, the rules are a tad different for me. I don't have to be completely subservient, I have a fair amount of freedom, not that I can disobey a direct order if one is given, however. In this I am acting on my own will and I won't let you kill this disgusting little insect. He will be dealt with by his own kind."

"Hey!" Grell complained vehemently and shrilly at the insult.

Ciel glared at Alexis, she met his glare evenly and unwaveringly. "My orders are to deal with Jack the Ripper, you're in the way of that-"

"Jack the Ripper was your aunt," Alexis cut in harshly, the red flecks in her eyes glittering dangerously. "She is dead. Jack the Ripper has been dealt with. This gaudy buffoon may have helped her, he will be dealt with by his own kind. Do I really need to keep repeating myself?"

"Who are you calling gaudy?" Grell cried sharply, outraged by Alexis's snide remarks. "I'll slice you to pieces." He raised his scythe, intending to run at Alexis and keep to his word, but when she turned her attention back to him, her eyes flashed as brightly as lightning and he found himself frozen in place.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged darkly.

The temperature in the alley way felt as if it had dropped several degrees. A palpable sense of anger was radiating strongly from Alexis giving the air around her a sharp edge.

"H-how are you doing that?" Grell stuttered, suddenly rather concerned by his predicament and the cold, unforgiving look he was receiving from Alexis. "Just.. Just what are you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't want to know?" She replied spitefully. "Now go home."

"I'm not going to let him leave here," Ciel snapped hotly.

"And I don't plan on letting you kill him. Honestly, do I have to keep repeating myself tonight?" Alexis sighed in annoyance while absently rubbing at her hip.

"You don't have a choice!" Ciel shouted. "Sebastian, the letter from the queen." He held out his hand to his butler who placed the same letter that Alexis had given to him earlier into his hand. "You said you couldn't disobey a direct order, right?"

Alexis's eyes narrowed, but she nodded stiffly. "I did."

"What are your orders then?" He asked, holding out the letter to her.

She took it and opened it, eyes quickly scanning the contents before she refolded it and handed it back with a smug sigh. "What's your point, Phantomhive? The letter says what I already told you, that I'm here to observe how you handle Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper was two separate people. You said yourself that he assisted my aunt, that makes him a part of this case, a part of Jack the Ripper, whether he's a god or not. You're not supposed to interfere in the case, but you're doing just that." Ciel handed the letter back to Sebastian who tucked it into his coat. "This is my case and I say that Jack the Ripper has not been dealt with, you're not at liberty to challenge my authority in this matter, are you?"

Her gray eyes darkened, but the unforgiving aura around her faded slightly. "No," she said through clenched teeth.

"Then move," he demanded.

Alexis sighed, brushing some stray hairs out of her eyes as she stepped aside and opened the path between Sebastian and the Death God, who blinked several times as he was once again able to move and stumbled forward awkwardly. "You're too stubborn for your own good, Phantomhive. Clever, but stubborn."

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped.

The demonic butler offered a small smile and a bow. "Yes, young master."

Alexis moved out of the way as the demon charged the God of Death. She had to give Ciel credit for how he handled the situation and exploited the orders she had been given. He had turned them around to his advantage, much to her annoyance of course, considering that she tended to twist her orders to her own advantage. There was also the possibility that his meddling could potentially cause her more harm than good, not that she expected him to know that or even care if he did, but it still didn't sit well with her.

She couldn't deny that it was rather fun to watch the Reaper get beaten up by Sebastian, he did deserve it after all. Death Gods were not easy to kill, however, something that Sebastian found out after continually beating him so badly that he should have died several times over. The flamboyant Reaper kept bouncing back, irritating Sebastian with his obnoxious, overly dramatic attitude and shrill, womanly voice.

Alexis wasn't particularly interested in the fight or the conversation the two were exchanging, she was only interested in the outcome. She tweaked a brow when Grell managed a savage slash to Sebastian's chest that unleashed a series of memories, all benign scenes of his life as a butler over the past two years. Being a demon and not easily killed himself, the damage to his body was of no consequence and he recovered easily enough, stripping off his now ruined tailcoat with a sigh of regret.

"This was provided for me by the young master. I was hoping it could be repaired," Sebastian said, picking a s tear in the sleeve that had been inflicted in his earlier fight with Grell. "It's beyond repair now though. Still it seems like such a shame, it was high quality Yorkshire wool after all."

"What in the world are you muttering about?" Grell inquired, annoyed by the loss of the demon's attention. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to me?" He shouted, diving at the demon eagerly, scythe rumbling and growling hungrily. "Eh?" Grell grunted in confusion when the scythe abruptly stopped functioning and went quiet. He blinked at the weapon to notice that the remnants of Sebastian's cloak were stuck in it, keeping it from properly working.

"Now that that's been dealt with, why don't we finish this, hm?" Sebastian smiled almost kindly at the Reaper who was struggling fruitlessly to get his scythe working once again.

Alexis sighed, rubbing at her temples as Sebastian proceeded to beat the Reaper senseless, his smirk never fully fading from his lips. "Demons really are such disgusting creatures."

"I suppose this _is_ becoming rather pointless," Sebastian remarked, having heard Alexis's comment. "He really can't be beaten to death."

"I would have thought that would be quite obvious by now," Alexis pointed out dryly.

"I wonder if this will do the trick then?" Sebastian held up the chainsaw he had taken from Grell, it was motionless and quiet, but only until Sebastian freed his coat from its jaw. It then gave a squeal as it roared back to life.

"Wait! Wait! Don't!" Grell protested from beneath the foot Sebastian had smashed into his face to keep him down. "Don't kill me!"

"It's nothing personal," Sebastian replied, raising the screaming weapon and grinning pleasantly.

"Sorry to interrupt," a voice offered, clipped and strong. "But I'm here to recover that Reaper there."

"William!" Grell cried happily. "You came to save me! Thank you so-" Grell was silenced as the newcomer left his spot on top of the building he had been standing on to land on his head, smashing his face back into the ground once again.

"William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods," the man said to Sebastian monotonously though there was a slight hint of disgust on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

"You've been up there for a few minutes, William, enjoy the show?" Alexis inquired, smiling when the God of Death looked over at her and his lips twitched condescendingly.

William used his extendable scythe to push his glasses up his nose. "I'm surprised you let things get this far, Alexis. Is it still Alexis?"

"It is," Alexis confirmed conversationally, smiling stiffly. "I already knew you were nearby, you do have such a memorable aura, after all."

Sebastian glanced between the two curiously. Alexis's posture was rigid and tense, as was her smile, despite how genial her voice was. The newcomer, William, he noted was also rather tense. "The two of you know each other?" He inquired.

"We're acquainted," William replied, his monotonous tone not able to hide his distaste with the fact.

"Indeed we are, unfortunately," Alexis added, still smiling though it was now mocking instead of tense.

"You usually strive to stay out of the way of other supernatural beings, especially demons. I'm surprised you would let yourself be involved in this little conversation I've interrupted," William said to Alexis.

Alexis shrugged. "A conversation is harmless, William, besides you showed up before it could be ended and your friend could be taught a lesson he wouldn't forget."

"And if I hadn't? The risk you took was dangerous, Alexis. Very unlike you, you're usually so much more adept at ensuring your survival regardless of the measures you have to take to do so." William sighed in disdain, turning his attention away from Alexis.

She cast a cold look at Sebastian who seemed far too interested in the words she and William were exchanging. Not that she was surprised, he wanted to know what she was, who she was and this bit of conversation was proving to be quite entertaining for him to analyze. "It doesn't matter now, does it? This whole ordeal is done with. Take that disgrace home and all will be well."

"Yes, I did come here for this thing," William replied blandly, prodding Grell roughly with his foot.

Alexis watched while William continued to inform Grell that he was to be taken home for punishment and to report on his unauthorized actions all the while abusing the already quite bruised red head as if it were nothing.

"We should be going," William droned after finishing his speech to Grell. "I apologize for the trouble this idiot has caused." He frowned at Sebastian, who was closest to him and offered a short, stiff bow. "Honestly, having to bow to a demon like you, it's disgusting." Turning away from Sebastian, he grabbed Grell by the hair and proceeded to drag the half coherent Reaper off while mumbling about staffing issues and disgraces.

"Well, that was interesting," Alexis remarked dryly. "The Jack the Ripper case appears to be closed. I'm going back to the mansion, I have a headache." She ignored Ciel's protest and Sebastian's probing eyes as she turned away and walked calmly out of the alley.

* * *

><p>Alexis glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian as he stepped quietly into the kitchen. Like her, he had changed into fresh clothes. The only difference was that he was back in his usual neat suit while she was in a long nightgown and robe with her hair braided over her shoulder.<p>

"Are you well, Alexis?" He inquired evenly, watching as she rubbed absently at her temple.

Her cheek twitching and she let her hand drop to her lap. "Perfectly," she answered blandly.

"Would you like some more tea? You appear to be out."

Her gray eyes glanced down at her tea cup, which was indeed empty, as was the kettle she had used to boil water. With a resigned sigh, she nodded. "Some more tea would be excellent, thank you."

While Sebastian set about making her tea, Alexis sat on the stool she had claimed and absently rubbed at her aching head.

"You were really quite impressive this evening," Sebastian offered conversationally while carefully measuring a few spoonfuls of tea leaves to put into the steaming tea pot in front of him.

"If you have something to say, then say it," Alexis sighed tiredly. "It's not like a demon to beat around the bush as you are."

"You're not only acquainted with some interesting Reapers, you seem to know more about them than most. As is also evident by how you so easily overpowered Grell. Though it does seem to have taken a toll on you. Perhaps you should get some sleep," he suggested, smiling pleasantly while his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Casting a cool look in the demon's direction, Alexis studied him. Had she given away more than she had anticipated in restraining the Reaper's movements earlier? Had something in her familiarity with William provided him with some clue that she hadn't intended? Releasing a calming breath, she shook her head and settled for ignoring the situation. If the demon knew something, or even suspected something, about her identity she doubted he would be making her a cup of tea.

"As I mentioned earlier, my contract is a bit different from that of a demon with a human. My contract limits my powers greatly, using them when not directly ordered to does indeed take a toll on my body. There's another little piece to your riddle you seem so intent on finding the answer to." Alexis inhaled the fragrant steam of the tea that Sebastian was pouring for her. "Chamomile?"

"It is. I thought it would be more relaxing."

She shrugged disinterestedly. "It at least smells good. I've never cared for tea much. The flavors tend to be too subtle and boring, but I drink it just as everyone else does. I must blend in after all."

"Blending in certainly can be challenging," Sebastian agreed, sniffing the fragrant steam the pot was giving off and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"It's worth it for me," she remarked, sipping carefully on her hot tea.

"Are you implying it's not for me?" Sebastian inquired.

She shrugged again. "While souls aren't as appealing to me as they are to you, I do think you're going to a lot of trouble for Ciel's. It's unusual, isn't it? A demon like you going through so much trouble for a meal?"

Interested in the curiosity that Alexis appeared to be showing while also being quite talkative, Sebastian smiled, his twinkling impishly. "Unusual, yes. Entertaining, however, most definitely."

"Well, we certainly have different opinions on what's entertaining," Alexis muttered dully.

"After centuries of the same boring, tasteless meals I thought it would be more fun to find a meal that needed to.. mature a little first."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't play with your food? It's a rather unattractive habit," she remarked dryly.

"Are you saying I'm otherwise attractive?" Sebastian teased brazenly, a lecherous smirk on his lips.

"Yes, but you already knew that." Glancing up at the butler, her her eyes flickered over him briefly before she refocused her attention on her tea with a thoughtful frown. "How long has it been? Since your last meal?"

Sebastian blinked at the question, it somehow felt odd coming from the woman across from him.

Alexis looked up when no answer was forthcoming. "It's not a very personal for a demon, or has it been that long?"

"It's been some time, yes." Sebastian paused, his interest had been peaked by the direction the conversation had taken. "Why do you ask?"

For a moment she didn't answer, just continued to stare into her tea cup. Her manicured nails tapped idly on the ornately painted cup and she watched the colored water ripple with each tap. "You must be quite famished," she said finally. She spoke as casually as if she were discussing the weather.

"A good meal is worth the wait. You've tasted at least one soul," Sebastian said, watching with a dark amusement as Alexis glanced coldly up at him. "Wouldn't it have been better if it had been spiced and aged a little before it was devoured?"

"Demons really are abhorrent creatures," she replied in disgust. Her icy expression remained fixed on Sebastian and his macabre grin for several long seconds before she stood stiffly. "Thank you for the tea, I think I'll be retiring for the night."

"That wasn't a no," Sebastian pointed out unabashedly as Alexis made her way to the door.

The white haired woman came to a halt as if she had been slapped. The look she then turned on Sebastian was full of loathing. It was hard to miss it since the red flecks in her eyes had all but devoured the usual pale gray of her irises.

"I seem to have offended you. I apologize." Sebastian bowed, but his smirk gave away that he was anything but genuine.

He watched Alexis go, knowing that had he not angered her it was likely she would have continued talking. While he was certainly curious about her interest in his eating habits, he also just couldn't resist the urge to see her angry. It really was a delicious and delightful feeling. It wasn't every day that a being came along that he could actually toy with and relish the sensations of their emotions, especially their anger. Humans just weren't capable of the same thing, they were too fragile and weak.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Alexis said, lowering her tea cup back onto the saucer she held in her lap. "You plan on lying to the queen?"<p>

"Jack the Ripper has been disposed of. Why does it matter if the name of the culprit is released?" Ciel inquired, shrugging as nonchalantly as he could manage from the chair that was still too large for him.

Alexis stared at the young earl behind his grand desk that made him look every bit the child he was in her opinion. With a sigh, she rubbed at her temple with her free hand, her headache from the night before was still pounding against her skull, refusing to be ignored. The fact that she hadn't slept hadn't helped it any, nor had it helped her mood which was decidedly sour after her late night talk with Sebastian.

"You're still a child," she murmured, sighing again before raising her teacup for another sip and ignoring the glare she received from Ciel.

"I've made my decision," Ciel stated authoritatively.

"Then you will live with it and any consequences it may have," Alexis replied blandly, setting her teacup and saucer on the desk and rising from the seat she had been sitting in. While smoothing some of the wrinkles from her dress, she said,"I don't care what you do, tell her or don't, it makes no difference to me. My only reason for being here was to ensure that the case was solved, not to inform on you. Just know that this decision may seem small now, but the queen is no fool, neither are those that serve her. I'll keep your secret, it's not my place to tell it anyway. However, don't be surprised when I show up on your doorstep again should you make another choice like this one."

Ciel eyed her evenly. "Well, then I hope not to see you again."

"Don't get your hopes up, Lord Phantomhive," she replied with a taunting half smile. "Until next time."

* * *

><p>Review pretty please, the monster is starving! :(<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 That Woman: On Loan

Disclaimer- I don't own Black Butler

**Chapter 8**

**On Loan**

"You're still in bed? For heaven's sake, Grey."

Alexis's eyes flew open, she had been asleep for once and hadn't noticed the new presence in the room. It frustrated her, she was becoming too comfortable while working with Grey and Phipps. Her uses were many, but she wasn't being used to her full potential. While that was acceptable, it was lulling her into a state of complacency that wasn't likely to end well for her, or for anyone else. At least if any real trouble were to arise.

'_In the several hundred years since I've taken up residence here I've encountered only a few minor annoyances... I'm growing too used to this life, too complacent... It's only a matter of time before._..' Her thoughts trailed off when there was a grumble of annoyance beside her in the bed before Charles Grey sat up blearily, stretching his arms over his head and yawning widely.

"What are you doing here?" The grumpy earl inquired, eying Phipps stubbornly while brushing some of his silvery white hair from his bare shoulder.

Phipps sighed, dealing with Earl Grey was almost like dealing with a child. A spoiled, carefree, never satisfied child. "We're supposed to be looking into the disappearances of the children all over England. I was also looking for Lady Alexis, she wasn't in her room which seemed a bit.. disheveled. Do you happen to know where she is and if she's well?"

Alexis saw Grey's lips curl into a lecherous smirk, she rolled her eyes before sitting up and adjusting the loose collar of her nightgown around her shoulders. "I'm here and I'm fine. However, the same can't be said for my bed," she offered coolly, ignoring the proud, almost triumphant, grin on Grey's lips. "I'll get this dolt out of bed, dressed, and-"

"Who said I wanted to get dressed?" Grey cut in, leaning closer to Alexis, who sighed and shifted easily away.

"Who said you had a choice?" Alexis shot back blandly, slipping daintily out of the large bed and away from Grey's mischievously glittering eyes and wide smirk.

"I'll wait downstairs," Phipps said, somewhat awkwardly, before leaving the room.

"I think you've embarrassed our dear partner," Grey scolded playfully, his smirk still in place.

"As if he's never caught you in bed with a woman before," she intoned cheekily.

He ignored her remark, his eyes growing almost thoughtful. "Think he was jealous?" He asked curiously.

Sighing, Alexis resisted the impulse to roll her eyes yet again. "No, I do not."

Huffing in disappointment, he threw the sheets off of himself and slid lightly off of the bed. "That's disappointing."

"The amount of delight you take in tormenting others is nowhere near normal," Alexis commented dryly.

"Normal is boring," Grey replied.

"You think everything other than eating, drinking, and sword play is boring." She opened the doors to a large wardrobe and quickly pulled all of the pieces to Grey's uniform out.

"I don't find _you_ boring," Grey said, sidling up to her and grabbing her around the waist before walking his fingers up her side teasingly. "You're actually quite entertaining. Especially when you're-"

"Alright," Alexis cut in, cheeks flushed as she pulled herself out of Grey's grip and fixed her thin nightgown that had fallen from her shoulder. "Your clothes are all prepared. I'm going to go and get my own."

"It really is cute when you blush," Grey teased.

"Oh, shut up," Alexis grumbled turning her back on him and stalking out of his room.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Alexis shook her head. Grey was having a hard time wiping his smirk from his face as she walked into the parlor to join him and Phipps in discussing their most recent assignment. Choosing to ignore the silvery eyed nobleman she took a seat in one of the chairs and turned her attention to Phipps.<p>

"The disappearances of the children," she began, ignoring Grey's huff of displeasure at the mention of their new job. "They're spread out over England? Not concentrated in one area?"

"Yes," Phipps answered, picking up a folder that had been resting on the table and handing it to her. "There have been disappearances reported in several towns, Her Majesty is concerned. We're to start looking into these disappearances to see if we can find anything that may link them."

Alexis hummed thoughtfully while thumbing through the pages. "No bodies have been found?"

"None that match the descriptions of the children," Phipps answered.

"So they may still be alive," she murmured, snapping the folder shut.

"That is a possibility," Phipps agreed. "However, with no hints as to their whereabouts the worst is being assumed."

Sighing, Alexis nodded her understanding. "What is it that we're to do exactly? Find them or just investigate?"

"The children are a top priority. As you said, they may still be alive. Our orders currently, however, are only to investigate the towns. To see if there is anything that connects these children. Depending on what we find the queen will decide how we are to proceed."

Grey was looking incredibly bored as he sat with one leg crossed over the other, chin on his closed fist while staring blankly at the wall. Alexis knew that despite his look of displeasure, he was listening, he always was. The fact that he hadn't spoken in a few moments was a sign that his interest was piqued, if even only a little.

"Well, I suppose we should get going," Alexis said.

"Now?" Grey complained, turning his cool smoky eyes on her. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have stayed up so late," Phipps pointed out casually as he rose from his seat.

"It was her fault," Grey retorted, gesturing haughtily at Alexis.

"Yes, well, it won't be happening again," Alexis replied blandly. "Because the next time you decide that you're bored you had best not come barging into my room in the middle of the night to attack my poor bed for no reason. Honestly, what were you thinking barging in sword swinging?"

"I thought I heard something," Grey answered, shrugging nonchalantly. "I was trying to help."

"No, you were bored and wanted revenge for your loss against me earlier in the day. If you can't handle losing then perhaps we should stop sparring."

The earl's face twitched. "You cheated."

"So you attack me in the middle of the night while I'm in bed?" Alexis snapped.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" Grey muttered sourly. "And didn't I already apologize?"

"You never apologize for anything, Grey," Alexis stated blandly. "Now may we please go? There's a basket with some breakfast and snacks already in the carriage. I had one of the maid's fetch it."

Grey hopped happily up from his seat at the mention of food. "Lets get going, you two shouldn't dawdle so much."

Alexis sighed, shaking her head as the earl strode passed she and Phipps. "Well, at least he's cooperating."

"For now," Phipps replied.

"True, I don't think he's realized that this isn't just a day trip." Pulling on a pair of gloves while they walked down the hall, she shook her head. "I'll be withholding that information temporarily. I'd rather put off the tantrum that will accompany the news until I have less of a headache. Honestly," she huffed in annoyance. "That man will be the death of me."

Phipps chuckled, a light pleasant sound, as Alexis's face pulled into a frown that looked rather comical on her pale, nearly perfect face. "He really barged into your room in the middle of the night?"

She snorted indignantly. "Yes, he did. Destroyed the bed and skewered the book I was reading while attempting to ignore him."

"Just a thought, but perhaps he wasn't just bored," Phipps suggested with a thoughtful, almost knowing smile.

Alexis blinked at the taller man. "If you're suggesting that he wanted my attention and company, he could have asked like a gentleman and not some frenzied sword wielding monkey."

"We are talking about the same Earl Grey, aren't we?" Phipps joked lightly.

"I suppose you have a point," she conceded. "Shall we?" She gestured out the door and to the waiting carriage.

It was several hours into their journey that Grey, who had been busy dozing by the window and eating in turns, finally picked up the folder with their latest assignment in it.

"These towns are not exactly nearby," Grey observed, his silvery eyes narrowed as he flipped through the pages of the case file with apparent boredom.

"No, they are not," Phipps agreed without further elaboration.

Grey's pale face drew into an unhappy frown. "We're in for a few days, if not weeks, of travel."

Phipps nodded his agreement. "We are to visit each town that has had a disappearance and investigate. After all, there may be a chance that not all of these disappearances are linked. We need to know which disappearances are connected, and which are not. Then we need to know how it is that they are related."

"Should we discover the culprit are we to be capturing them?" Alexis inquired.

"No, we're just to investigate and report to the queen," Phipps replied.

Alexis nodded her understanding. "Should be simple enough."

"Simple? No one told me we were going to be traipsing around most of England. I didn't even pack anything," Grey complained.

"_You_ may not have," Alexis replied with a smirk before continuing, "I, however, did. Your trunk is on the back, with mine and Phipps's."

"Who cares about clothes?" Grey grumbled stubbornly. "Traveling is boring and there's never any good food. Or fights."

"And this would be why I brought several bottles of wine," Alexis pointed out while reaching into a compartment beside her and pulling out a dark glass bottle with a smile. "I didn't say it was for you." She pulled the bottle out of Grey's reach. "You're not the one who has to deal with you. Wine?" She asked Phipps pleasantly while Grey sulked into his seat across from her.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you."

"Stop pouting, Grey, I was only teasing," Alexis said, handing him a glass of the fragrant red wine after she had handed one to Phipps.

"Did you bring snacks too?" The Earl inquired hopefully, taking the offered glass of wine.

She grinned, having anticipated the question. "Of course."

* * *

><p>It was almost a week later that Alexis, holding a soft and thick black scarf to her chest, knelt down to pick up a battered sheet of paper from the doorway of a closed toy shop. Brushing some of her hair aside with her free gloved hand as a bitterly cold wind blew it in her face, she frowned.<p>

"I don't think it's necessary to continue to the remaining towns," she called to Phipps and Grey over the whistling of the wind.

Grey perked up, his mood had turned decidedly sour in the past two days as the weather grew colder. "Good, let's go home before I freeze to death."

Shivering, the earl began to make his way over to Alexis while holding his coat tightly closed against the bitter wind.

"Don't be so dramatic," Phipps sighed chidingly. Unlike his comrade, Phipps seemed perfectly at ease in the chilly weather.

Scowling, Grey grunted in a very ungentlemanly way and chose to ignore his partner. "What did you find?" He asked Alexis, strolling casually over to her side.

Holding out the paper to him, she let him scan over it, watching his eyes narrow and his lips draw into a tight line. Phipps came up beside him and glanced at the paper as well, an advertisement for a circus that had visited the town, and frowned.

"We've seen these in every town that has reported missing children," Alexis pointed out, readjusting her scarf about her neck. "We also know that this circus was present around the times of the disappearances."

"Good enough for me," Grey quipped, handing the paper to Phipps and turning to head back to the relative warmth of the carriage. "Let's go home."

Alexis raised an eyebrow as Phipps turned to her. The man was still wearing a slight frown as he glanced down at the advertisement once again. He might not mind the weather as much as Grey, but that did not mean that he enjoyed it, or listening to Grey's complaining that was only growing worse, just as the weather was.

"The decision is yours, of course, not mine," Alexis began, knowing Phipps was thinking of the orders given them. They were to investigate every town, which meant their orders weren't yet fulfilled. "If you would like I can investigate the remaining few towns, on my own, and meet you back in London. It won't take me long. I'll probably even be there before you two."

"Is that wise?" Phipps questioned, knowing that she typically avoided using any of her inhuman abilities which would be necessary if she were to investigate three more towns and return to London in only a matter of days.

She shrugged. "I can avoid being seen easily enough out here. The population is more spread out and less dense. It should be no problem. Honestly, I'd just like to get back to London. I had heard that a circus was going to be performing there within the next few weeks."

"I had heard the same thing," Phipps replied, a foreboding note in his voice as he looked over his shoulder at the waiting carriage. "Our route hasn't taken us passed this circus, but behind. I do agree we should head back to London, and soon. You're sure you can handle the last few towns alone?"

Alexis smiled slyly, eyes glittering. "Of course."

"We're only a few days out of London. In the carriage at least. If Grey and I get horses and change them out every few towns we can travel much more quickly."

"Well, I suggest you do that then. Perhaps you'll be able to find some tickets to a circus. I'll see you in London," Alexis said, waving at Phipps before turning down a dark, trash riddled alley.

Phipps watched her until she reached the shadows, where she vanished in a barely perceptible blur of white and black.

* * *

><p>It was a dreary day outside of the parlor window. The skies were a dark, stormy gray and an icy wind was spinning fallen leaves across the perfectly manicured green lawn haphazardly. A light rain had begun to fall, pattering softly against the glass as a thin knife of lightning momentarily brightened the angry sky.<p>

With a sigh Alexis turned away from the window, a frown creasing her forehead. It had been four days since she had parted with Grey and Phipps and she hadn't heard a single word from them. She had expected them the day before at the latest. The ride from the town they had parted in shouldn't have taken them more than three days on horseback. The weather hadn't been ideal for riding, but it shouldn't have caused much trouble for two of the Queen's most trusted, and skilled, secretarial officers.

It wasn't that she was worried, but she was concerned. And impatient. She had returned to the manor after two days and for two days she had waited for their return while being mostly ignored by Grey's staff. Their master wasn't there to see they treated her properly, and so they didn't. They were civil when they had to be, but they were conspicuously absent the rest of the day. She didn't mind their distaste for her, but having to occupy a large manor with people who didn't hide their dislike of her could be quite vexing. She wanted to be there as much as the staff wanted her there, but she had no choice but to sit and wait like an obedient little girl until her master told her otherwise.

Having said she would wait at the manor for Phipps and Grey, all she could do was wait and attempt to keep herself occupied. For a being that needed very little sleep or sustenance that was easier said than done.

When there was a knock on the door later that morning, Alexis wasted no time in responding. The butler gave her a loathsome look as she stepped into the hallway in front of him to answer the knock herself. He hovered nearby when she opened the door, curious and distrustful.

"Henry Trumball, wasn't it?" Alexis inquired, looking over the familiar young man at the door.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he replied, smiling. "I've been sent to pick you up and take you to Buckingham. The Queen requests your presence as soon as possible."

"Would you happen to know if Earl Grey and Lord Phipps are there as well?" She asked.

"They are. They arrived yesterday I believe," Henry answered.

"I see," Alexis stated evenly. "Let me get my coat, Henry. I'll be ready in just a moment."

The young man offered a polite bow as Alexis turned away. She caught Grey's butler watching her, his beak like nose stuck in the air, obviously glad to see her go. She ignored him and made her way to her room to slip on a long black coat and grab a white and black scarf that she wound around her neck as she made her way back downstairs. There was little need in packing anything, she had a room at the palace that had anything she would require while away from the manor.

Striding past the butler, Alexis made her way outside. Henry had seen her coming and went to open the door to the carriage for her. The rain was still falling lazily in fat, cold drops as she skipped down the steps.

It wasn't a long ride into London, but it was long enough for the weather to become far less friendly. When Henry pulled the carriage under the cover of a rear entrance, Alexis quickly disembarked and offered a grateful smile.

"Thank you, sorry you had to fetch me in such disagreeable weather." She pressed a few coins into his hands. "I know it isn't necessary, I'm sure you're paid well, but buy some hot spiced wine or some hot something and warm up by a nice fire."

"Thank you, Lady Alexis," Henry replied, truly thankful for the gesture as he smiled happily while rain dripped from his soggy hat.

Nodding, Alexis hurried through the door and out of the cold. Unwinding her scarf from her neck, she walked through the halls, avoiding bustling servants who paid her little heed as they went about their work. She had been given no instructions beyond that her presence was requested by the queen, whether that meant immediately or later she didn't know.

She settled for heading for her room. News of her arrival had likely already reached the queen, if her presence was needed immediately then someone would be waiting for her.

As she was hanging her coat in the wardrobe, the door behind her swung open without warning. She glanced over her shoulder to see Earl Grey sauntering inside wearing one of his grins that told her he knew something she didn't, and that it was likely to cause her some sort of strife.

"You'll be wanting to keep that coat out," he advised, sounding very pleased with himself.

Frowning suspiciously, Alexis turned to the earl and cocked a snowy white brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"There's a little puppy that needs to learn a new trick," he replied playfully. "You're going to be teaching him."

"Phantomhive?" Alexis inquired curiously, continuing to eye the smug man warily. "Is he to take over the missing children case?"

"Such a smart little angel you are," he grinned before stepping toward her and leaning forward to tap her on the nose.

Alexis smacked Grey's hand away from her face, not amused by his taunting. "Grey," she started warningly. "Explain yourself, please."

"The little lord puppy has been summoned to London by Her Majesty. As any well trained dog, he left almost immediately after his master's call. He should have arrived in London by now. Your job, my precious angel," Grey drawled, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Is to meet him at his London home."

"You mentioned the teaching of a new trick," she pressed as patiently as she could while eying Grey sourly as he began to slowly circle her. The past two days had her patience wearing thin and she wanted a straight answer, not a word game.

"Since Phantomhive had to leave so quickly he wasn't able to secure a tutor while he was away. That leaves our young pup without a trainer. Considering his standing the queen thinks it necessary for the pup to have a tutor, and that tutor will be you. Of course," Grey said roguishly, stopping behind her while pausing for dramatic effect. "That isn't all you'll be there to do."

"And just what else am I to be doing?" Alexis inquired, annoyed and knowing she wasn't likely to care for the answer.

Grey smirked as he strolled around her so they were face to face. "Making friends."

–

"Oh, hello," Alexis greeted, startled when the door was flung open by a man she didn't recognize who was wearing a dazzling smile. He was tall, handsome and most definitely not from England.

"May I help you?" The man inquired pleasantly.

She blinked at the brilliantly smiling man, it wasn't often she encountered anyone who seemed so thoroughly happy and bright. "My apologies," she replied, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm Alexis Blair, I was sent here to see Earl Phantomhive, I was under the impression he would be in."

"Miss Blair? I am Agni," the man said, smiling again as a spark of recognition washed over his features. "Sebastian spoke of you, he said it would be likely you would stop in at some point. The earl isn't in, however. We had word he would be arriving today, but have not seen him as of yet."

"I see..." She glanced at the carriage behind her, at her trunk strapped under a tarp. She hadn't been expecting to meet anyone she didn't know. It made her job a little more awkward than she would have liked.

"Would you like some tea while you wait?" Agni offered kindly. "I was just about to prepare some for the prince."

She quirked an eyebrow. _'Prince? Just who has the young little puppy been making friends with?_' She thought to herself.

Smiling graciously, she nodded. "I would love some tea. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, of course," she replied politely.

"It would be my pleasure. Please, come in," Agni replied, smiling welcoming as he stepped aside politely to allow her entrance into the home.

"Thank you, it's just.." She trailed off as she glanced back at the coach and her trunk. Despite his pleasant appearance and welcoming words the man in front of her was unknown to her, and more powerful than he let on. She wasn't sure how to proceed. With a sigh she settled for trying the truth, sort of. "Well, I'm expected by my employer to stay. I was employed as a tutor while Earl Phantomhive is in London, you see."

"Ah, yes," Agni said as if he had already known all of this. "Allow me."

Opening her mouth to reply, she faltered when the man strode past her and towards the carriage. She hadn't been expecting Agni easily heft the trunk off the carriage as if it weighed little more than a feather and hummed, impressed. She was incredibly curious about just what this man was doing at the Phantomhive's city home. He was from India if she wasn't mistaken, his clothing and accent hinted strongly at that. She followed him into the home, wondering just it was that Sebastian had told this man to have him allow her access to Phantomhive's London mansion without question.

"Well, this should be interesting," she murmured to herself.

Interesting turned out to be a minor understatement. After being escorted into the house the 'young prince' Agni had mentioned had come flouncing down the hall inquiring about lunch. He had been extremely excited to have a guest to entertain in the house and immediately took on the role of gracious, loud, and a little too enthusiastic host. Alexis wound up being swept away into a sitting room, with the young Prince, Soma, talking animatedly about how Ciel had put him in charge of the London home. He had also gone in to great detail about a woman he had come looking from, leaving his home of India for the first time to search for her. Apparently, Ciel and Sebastian had been a great help in the search.

She managed to follow along with most of the young man's talking, but when tea and an array of snacks arrived she was glad for the silence that followed them. After tea Prince Soma excused himself for a nap.

"He's quite excitable, isn't he?" Alexis chuckled, rising to help Agni clean up.

Agni chuckled with her, nodding. "The young prince hasn't had the opportunity to entertain guests for the earl, I think he just wanted to make a good impression."

"Well, I'll be sure to pass on how gracious he was to Ciel, though, I don't know that my opinion is much valued."

"Don't trouble yourself, Ms. Blair," Agni said as she began to assist in the clean up. "You are a guest."

"I'm here to be a tutor, not a guest. It's really no trouble."

"That may be so, Ms. Blair, but-"

"It's Alexis," she cut in. "And please, let me help. Otherwise I'd be bored. My student isn't here and I'm quite curious about how you made those delicious samosas in such a short amount of time. Please, Agni, indulge a bored a soul and let me help."

The man sighed, nodding. "If you insist."

Alexis smiled, it had been a long time since she had met people who were as interesting as Agni and his young prince.

"As for the samosas I think that may take some time to explain," Agni told her as they headed out of the sitting room.

Following Agni to the kitchen to clean the dishes, Alexis spread her hands graciously and bowed with an over exaggerated flourish. "Then consider yourself the teacher, Agni, I would be extremely grateful for the lesson. We both have our masters and I think mine would appreciate something more exciting than the typical British tea."

Agni smiled and chuckled. "My master is quite fond of a British tea, Earl Grey I believe."

The laughter that bubbled out of Alexis was real and completely unexpected. When Agni glanced back at her, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm very sorry," she said between laughs. "It's just that I know the current Earl Grey and I was caught off guard by the mention of the tea named for his family. A tea named after the current earl would be incredibly unpleasant I would think." She continued to chuckle to herself as Agni continued toward the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen they fell into an easy rhythm. Agni washed dishes while she dried them and put them away with ease. They chatted idly about India while they worked. Alexis, never having spent any time in the country, was quite interested about the culture and food.

"Miss Blair."

Surprised, Alexis glanced back at Sebastian as the black clad butler strode into the kitchen. "Mr. Michaelis," she returned in greeting, a slight smirk on her lips as she carefully placed a plate into a cupboard.

"What a pleasure to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Sebastian asked Alexis, the normally welcoming tone he used with her somewhat bland as he looked her over and noticed that she was in less formal attire than usual. She was dressed simply, her dress was conservative and more comfortable looking than her usual clothing, and her hair was pulled into a neat, plain bun. This didn't appear to be a simple visit.

"The queen sent me. I'm here to act as governess while Ciel is in the city. Her Majesty wants to be sure he is getting a proper education and, since there were no tutors employed while he was staying in London, I get the lovely job of filling in. I would show you the letter, but I'm afraid I've misplaced it." She patted the pockets of her skirts in embarrassment and shrugged while Sebastian looked her over with a tilted brow.

"I believe you left the letter in the sitting room," Agni offered kindly.

"Oh! So I did. I'm sorry, Agni, please excuse me?"

Agni smiled and nodded. "Of course, thank you for your help."

Before leaving, Alexis turned back to Agni. "I would really like to help with any cooking I could while I'm here. If I'm not a nuisance, at least."

"Any help would be most welcome," Agni replied with another bright smile.

"Fantastic, thank you, Agni." She glanced at Sebastian, who looked as if he had drank a pint of spoiled milk and sighed. "Well, down to business then?"

"Don't let me interrupt," Sebastian replied blandly.

"What?" Alexis asked softly as she stepped up beside him, a half smile floating slyly on her lips. "Are you not happy to see your riddle?"

A sparkle appeared in Sebastian's eyes as a roguish smirk found its way to his lips. "My lady, I'm always happy to have a diversion from the boring monotony that makes up the human day to day life."

She hummed in mock thought as she strode past him. "And here I was thinking I was something more than a simple diversion."

"I would never do you the dishonor of thinking you were simple, Ms. Alexis."

"Yes," she replied slowly as they entered the sitting room, Sebastian closing the door behind them. "After our last meeting I'm sure you're quite curious about my relationship with the Death Gods. It must be irritating.. To not know the answer."

Sebastian shrugged casually. "There are many things I don't know the answer to."

"And I'm one of them?"

"You are. It's making you far more intriguing than I expected. I've never met someone, some_thing_, that was as challenging."

"Is that all I am? A challenge? How boring." She smiled, holding up a folded piece of parchment with the queen's seal on it. "For your young master. A nice little note from Her Majesty explaining that I'm on loan during your stay here to ensure the earl's education is properly progressing."

"I'm sure the young master will be honored," Sebastian replied, smiling in amusement at the reaction he knew his young master was likely to have upon seeing the woman. "Is that all you're here to do?"

She smirked. "Not all. I'm here to pass on some information regarding your young master's newest assignment."

"Is that so?" Sebastian replied, dark brow rising curiously.

"It is. Perhaps we should go and see that young master of yours." She rose from the chair she had been sitting on and smiled pleasantly at the look of suspicion on Sebastian's handsome face.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Delighted?" She Alexis repeated incredulously. "Yes, of course. Delighted. After all, who doesn't enjoy the circus?"

"Circus?" Sebastian repeated curiously, glancing over at Alexis as they walked side by side.

As she was about to reply a loud wail of distress filled the hall and she cringed. A set of double doors smashed open a moment later, the young Prince Soma spilling unceremoniously through them while tears poured from his dark eyes.

"Ciel, you're so mean!"

"You and you're young master certainly have made some interesting friends, haven't you?" Alexis commented.

Sebastian nodded, sighing while an annoyed frown momentarily flitted over his handsome features. "Indeed. He's quite the nuisance."

"You'll have to explain to me at some point how it is you and your young master came to host this odd couple of Indian prince and servant. In the meantime, however, shall we get down to business?" Alexis gestured toward the open doors the young Indian prince had flung open before running down the hall, thankfully in the opposite direction.

Kindly leading the way into the office, Sebastian announced Alexis to an irritated Ciel who huffed in annoyance and glared at the woman while she took a seat across from him.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Now, now," chided Alexis with a small smile, folding her hands in her lap atop the letter from the queen. "That wasn't very polite. You're an earl, not a street urchin."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and his face colored, but after a few moments he gritted his teeth and let out a breath. "It's been a long day, I apologize. How can I be of assistance to her majesty?"

The letter was passed to Ciel who read it quietly before removing two tickets from the envelope with a slight look of disgust.

"The circus?" He inquired. "She wants _me_ to attend a circus?"

"You _and_ your devilishly handsome butler," Alexis replied, she quite enjoyed watching the young earl struggle to be respectful and polite despite the childish urges he still had to be defiant. "Grey, Phipps, and myself just returned from a little trip around much of England. We visited several towns where children had mysteriously gone missing in the night. No witnesses have been found and there is no indication as to whether the children are alive or dead. The one thing all of these towns had in common was this circus. It had passed through each one within days of the reported disappearances. Her Majesty is quite distraught over these disappearances and would like you to find the children, hopefully whole, and return them to their homes."

"And what does that have to do with you being here?" Ciel asked grumpily. "I do not need a tutor. I have Sebastian."

"While we all know that Sebastian is one _hell_ of a butler that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep up appearances. You're expected to have a tutor who takes care of your formal education. A butler doesn't typically handle his master's education, he handles the household. Besides, it's the wish of Her Majesty, the queen. Neither of us can say no."

Ciel scowled, but nodded. "Sebastian will show you to a room. In the servant's area. You're not a guest this time and will be treated accordingly."

"Of course," Alexis replied, a smirk starting to form on her lips as she rose. "Just keep in mind that as your tutor I am not the only one who will be treated accordingly." Ciel flushed angrily and looked about to snap out a snarky reply. "I would think carefully, my lord, before saying something you may regret. As your tutor I have the right to enforce academic punishment such as the reading of an entire book on the proper language for young boys."

* * *

><p>~AN~

Hello there! Sorry for the delay in posting. I honestly had thought I had posted this chapter already... Anywho, I know there's not much happening in this chapter, but that will soon change, much to poor Alexis's annoyance.

I've received feedback that is leaning more towards a Grey and Alexis pairing. Thoughts? I certainly plan on there being much more development between Grey and Alexis, but I didn't plan on that being the final pairing. However, this wouldn't be the first time I intended a story to have a certain pairing only to find that my OC was better to suited to another character. So, I suppose we'll just have to see how things progress. It'll be fun. :)

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

~Rukia23


End file.
